Water and Stone
by Lady Atashi
Summary: It's fall again, and the Anima are still traveling. One night, while camping in a cave, they discover something amazing that could lead to an adventure-or maybe danger! Heavy HuskyXOC/Nana, light SenriXRose CooroXOC. *RATED FOR LIGHT LEMONS VIOLENCE*
1. The Cave

It was night in the mountains. Chilly breezes tossed the tufted plants growing on the uneven, shadowy rocks, and a tiny lizard blinked his bright eyes, peeping his head out from a stone crevice to gaze at the large moon that sailed upon wispy clouds in the velvet skies above. The night was nearly silent, with only the whispers of the wind rustling the brown and yellow leaves in the forest below. Even the crickets that lived among the long grasses of the foothills were asleep. All was still. All was quiet. And yet, if one looked closely, they might notice the tiny pinprick of light, halfway up one of the mountains, flickering from the mouth of a well concealed cave. To most ordinary humans, the cave would have been nearly impossible to reach, considering the immense height and treacherous steepness of the rocky mountainside leading up to it, but then again, no ordinary human was quite like the two figures who sat near the small fire that burned within, warming their hands and warding off the chilly early-autumn weather. And to the two creatures, lying in wait under a bush in the forest far below and staring at that miniscule light above, this was exactly what they had been looking for.

"Where'd Cooro go?" Husky inquired, pulling his thin cape more closely around his narrow shoulders and shivering slighting. It was cold up there in the cave, with nothing to keep the wind from flooding through the gaping stone entrance. Husky hoped it would be warmer tomorrow; he hated this kind of damp, breezy weather. Taking his mind off his discomfort, the pale youth glanced up at his companion, a tall, impassive boy of about fifteen years, with shaggy gray hair and an eye patch over his left eye.

"Senri?" he asked, though he knew it was pretty much useless. Senri wasn't prone to saying more than a few words at a time, Husky knew. But it still made the younger boy feel a little safer having Senri their with the little group—he was big and strong, and knew no fear. Husky would die before he would admit it, but he really liked Senri, and looked up to him.

_I wish I could be more like him _he thought irritably _then I could go where I pleased and do what I pleased without people thinking I was a girl all the time, or forcing me to wear ridiculous mermaid princess costumes. _As if he had heard Husky's thoughts, Senri looked up, a faint smile on his lips. Husky frowned.

"What's so funny?" he asked "I asked you a question. Where's Cooro?" Senri lowered his head.

"he went to get food" he said, his voice deep and quiet. Husky groaned

"That idiot. I told him to go to sleep an hour ago. We already had dinner anyway. He must have slipped out while I was checking on Nana." Senri stared at Husky, smiling again. Taking a little book out of his pocket, he flipped through it until he found the page he was looking for. Taking out a small, white flower, he held it up, stroking its petals lovingly.

"Husky and Nana" he said. Husky stiffened, his hand automatically straining for his staff, which lay beside him

"Whaddaya mean, "Husky and Nana?" Huh?? I was just making sure she was warm enough to sleep, alright? Will you people get off me, I hate girls!" Senri simply nodded, and went back to staring at the fire, which is what he had been doing until Husky had interrupted him by asking for Cooro's whereabouts. Husky silently fumed, angry as always at the world in general. What did he care about Nana anyway—she was just another annoying girl.

_Of course she isn't as bad as most of them _he admitted to himself, hoping that Senri didn't read his expression, or notice the pink spots that bloomed on his papery cheekbones. _But she's still a girl._ He rebuked himself firmly. _And Cooro's a good-for-nothing idiot, he's going to get in trouble, going out at night like that, even if he is a +Anima. _

Husky reached up to touch his own curved +Anima marking that gave him the ability to control the animal spirit that lived inside him, allowing him to utilize its abilities when he saw fit. His companions, Cooro, Nana, and Senri also had +Animas, each unique. While it set them apart, and forced them to wander without really having a home, the animal traits could be useful sometimes to protect and provide for themselves. _Useful _thought Husky _Like now_. He looked back at Senri, who was now fondling a rose between his thumb and fore finger, his book open on his lap.

_Rose, _Husky reasoned, seeing the sparkle in Senri's eye. Senri missed the peppy cat +Anima whom they had met during their travels—that Husky knew. They would see her soon, of course, if they kept traveling in the direction of Astaria. Undoubtedly, they'd also run into lots of people they hadn't seen in a while.

"Senri, which way did Cooro go, do you know?" asked Husky, getting to his feet. If his hunch was right….he glanced down the dark passageway that led off into the catacombs of the cave, wherever that might be. Senri looked up, turning his gaze down the same stone tunnel Husky was staring down. Husky nodded, leaning down to pick up the staff he took such pride in, and grabbing a flaming stalk of wood from the fire to use as a torch.

"Ok" he said "I'm gonna go check on him, stay here and watch the fire—and Nana, I don't want her to come to any harm while I'm—I mean—oh, just make sure she doesn't leave the cave, k?" Senri stared at him.

"Nana…" he murmured quietly. "Husky…"

Husky wasn't there to hear the rest, he was already storming down the dark passageway, mumbling angrily under his breath.

It wasn't long until he came to a little place in the tunnel where the walls were farther apart, and a thin but deep stream of icy water cascaded from the cave ceiling, falling down into a peacefully flowing river below. Husky stopped to gaze at the awesome sight for a second, thrown by it's beauty. The water, which had carved out a hollow tunnel in the stone high above him, fell in crystal sheets, shimmering in the flickering light of the torch—and the small fire that burned near the riverside. Husky turned his gaze to the small lump of blankets that lay curled near the fireside.

_Nana._

Husky had decided it would be best to sleep near the water, where they could easily get a drink. It was also warmer in this part of the cave, despite the icy temperature of the water in the river. He had decided to keep watch with Senri while Cooro and Nana slept.

_Better safe than sorry._ Husky figured, walking over to the fire that burned beside Nana and poking it with his staff so that the dry wood was more exposed to the hot coals. His eyes fell on Nana again as she shifted beneath a makeshift blanket constructed from Senri's leather poncho. Her face was pale and still, and her light brown hair fanned out around her head, unhampered by her usual bonnet. Her breath was visible upon the air as her narrow chest rose and fell under the less-than-substantial poncho-blanket. Husky's face softened slightly.

_I guess she isn't so bad. _He hesitated, glancing around him to make sure no one was watching, even though he knew no one was in there, and then stepped forward, carefully removing his own cape and placing it over Nana's shivering shoulders.

_I don't want her to be cold—then she'd only cause a fuss. _He reasoned, stripping off his shirt as he moved towards the waters edge. He pushed Nana from his mind altogether as he gazed at the little hole carved into the side of the cave many years ago, through which the water from the river disappeared. Crossing over to the stone wall, he pressed his ear against it, listening urgently to the gentle rhythm of the water as it faded into the distance somewhere far away in the depths of the mountain. He grunted quietly, obviously satisfied.

_The water travels almost parallel to this passage_ he calculated, still gazing into the crystal waters. _If I go by water, I should end up in the same place as Cooro…and I travel better in water anyway. _He smiled slightly, feeling the power of his +Anima rise up within him as he listened to the rushing water. It would be so good to be engulfed in its swirling current, to feel the wetness rush past his ears, tossing his silvery-blue hair and flooding his thin body. In the water, Husky felt the most at home. Throwing down his torch with a _hiss_, Husky dove into the water, deep below its icy surface, which closed in over his head. He allowed the strong force of the water to take control, pulling him away into the darkness. There was a shimmer—a flash of silvery scales—and he was gone.

It was night in the mountains. All was still. All was quiet. Under the bush, in the shady fringes of the forest, two glowing sets of eyes met. The two figures which lay crouched in waiting stared at each other for an instant. The first one nodded briefly, and they were off, leaping agilely across the tall grass, through the foothills, and up the steep, rocky surface of the mountain towards the mouth of the cave. It was time.

An instant later, the light in the mouth of the little cave went out, plunging the mountainside, apart from the pale reflection of the moon, into complete darkness.

* * *

Tashi: I hope everyone enjoys my story! Review and tell me if you like it!

Husky: Or if you hate it, review anyway and tell Tashi to take out that part about me and Nana-chan...

Nana: *yawns* what part about you and me...?

Husky: Gah! Where did you come from?


	2. Capture

Husky sped along at a swift pace, his entire world submerged in swirling blue. Where his legs had been before he dove in to the water, a long, silver tail now flashed, slicing the water like a knife—an attribute to his marine +Anima abilities. He slid smoothly though the narrow, dark passageway, rushed along by the icy river.

_Dang it _Husky thought, clenching his teeth against the almost overpowering force of the murky liquid. He had underestimated the current—and the temperature—of the water. To make matters worse, rocks and other debris blocked his pathway at every turn, and he had to stay constantly alert to avoid smashing into several dark and jagged-looking boulders.

_I hope this ends soon—there should be a waterfall or a pond or something any second….._he thought desperately, swerving out of the pathway of a large log, which overtook and passed him, just brushing the end of his back fin. He had barely breathed a sigh of relief when he felt something sharp graze across the left side of his tail. An instant, sharp pain began to spread through his body, and though he couldn't see anything in the darkness, he knew he had been cut by one of the rocks that lay embedded on the bottom of the stone tunnel. Hissing angrily through clenched teeth as he tried to ignore the biting pain, Husky turned to face forward again, just to find himself face to face with an extremely large, formidable object, silhouetted against the darkness around it in vivid black.

"Ahh—" Husky's yell of terror was cut off as he smashed headlong into the towering shape, which turned out to be made of solid stone. Husky lay sprawled against the rock, his tail, which was rapidly disappearing, still below the freezing surface, and his blood staining the glassy water around him crimson.

The last thing he saw before conscience ebbed out of his battered form was four tiny, glowing lights, coming towards him, and two devilish voices yelling over the crashing river.

"We've got one"

Somewhere deep in the bowels of the stone cavern, a black-haired boy about Husky's age skipped along merrily, a makeshift torch in his hand and a smile on his face. He was incredibly happy with himself for sneaking out unnoticed, although he shivered at the thought of Husky's wrath when he finally tracked him down.

_He'll hit me with that big stick, _thought Cooro, frowning slightly and slowing his pace as he tripped along through the cold passageway, on the lookout for anything edible. He tightened his woven scarf around his neck, wondering how long it would take the rest of his friends to notice he was missing.

_Perhaps if I hurry, I can find some nice mushrooms or something and get back before Husky even starts wondering, then nobody will even have to know!_

The thought cheered the young +Anima, and he began to hum a tune, rubbing his stomach in anticipation of the imaginary feast to come. "Hmmm, what kind of food grows in caves?" he wondered aloud, scanning the tunnel-like passageway with curiosity. Walking over to one of the walls, he examined it carefully, poking his small hand into a large crevice, only to find it inhabited by very large spiders. Cooro yelped, shaking his hand around to shake off the several arachnids that had attached themselves to his fingers. When he had finally freed himself of the last hairy spider, he held his torch aloft, trying to get a closer look at the wall.

_It's so tall! _he thought. _And so dark! I can hardly see a thing!_ Cooro sat down, leaning his back against the cave wall as he tried to come up with a solution. Though he was not easily discouraged by failures, the little boy's confidence in his mission to get provisions was beginning to sink low.

_I'm tired—and it's so cold…_ By and by, he began to wish he had just stayed back at the camp, and gone to sleep by the river like Husky had told him too. He was just about to get up and turn back when his stomach let out a phenomenal growl, which echoed off the damp stones of the cave.

"No" said Cooro firmly, rubbing his midsection decidedly "I can't leave—I hafta get food!" leaping to his feet again, he turned once again to face the wall, gazing upwards.

_How am I going to get up there? _He thought _It's so high—unless…."_ He smiled to himself. Maybe he was stupid, just like Husky was always telling him. The answer was right in front of him! Taking a step forward, a pair of black wings suddenly exploded from Cooro's back, and in a second, he was hurtling along the steep wall towards the ceiling of the cave.

_I bet there's something at the top, where no one else ever checks! _Cooro thought excitedly. _All I have to do is—_All at once, his hand brushed against a protruding stone, and the burning torch fell from his grasp, tumbling downwards with a trail of smoke. There was a faint _hiss, _and the light went out, plunging the entire passageway into complete darkness.

"No!" gasped Cooro, bumping awkwardly into the slick stone surface before him. "How am I ever going to get back to camp—" he turned, speeding back to the ground and retracting his wings, fumbling around for the extinguished torch in the blackness. _Now Husky'll be really mad—_ Cooro suddenly froze. Footsteps were coming towards him, growing louder and louder as he floundered helplessly in the darkness—and a pair of tiny glowing lights became visible as the person—or thing—got closer.

"Who's there?" the crow +Anima squeaked, backing up until his back pressed against the cold stone of the cave. "What do you—" he didn't finish his sentence, for there was a loud _bang _and Cooro fell senseless to the cave floor, a bone-chilling cackle echoing throughout the darkness.

Senri wasn't thinking about anything in particular. Of course, this was perfectly normal, considering that he remembered very little of his past and therefore had very little to think about. He preferred simply to go about life making sure that others around him were safe and protected. He kept the little book Crystal-sama had given him so that he might gather together memories in the form of flowers, and keep them near to him always. He wasn't very outspoken; he would rather spend his time obeying the whims of others, such as Husky and Nana and Cooro, whom he held very dear to him, although he didn't usually show it outwardly. Of course, even the impassive teenaged +Anima could be picky, but only when it came to sugar (honey especially), which he loved. This was Senri's philosophy of life.

That is why, on this chilly evening, he was sitting there by the fire, leafing absentmindedly through the little book, his mind flitting through various thoughts and blurred memories. As he touched each pressed flower that was tucked between the pages, he imagined the face of the person he associated the plant with. Nana's was a small pink flower, with a bright yellow center that he had found in a field a while back. Husky's was a beautiful blue one, shaped like a trumpet, which grew by water. Cooro's was of a bright, sunny, dandelion yellow, which shone in the firelight. Turning another page, Senri came to the page containing the flower he had been observing earlier when Husky was still there. It was a beautiful rose, crimson and fragile. Senri touched it with his fingertips, smiling faintly as he pictured the girl from whom he had obtained this plant, a girl whose face was a hundred times more beautiful than the flower itself.

_Rose._

A noise just outside the mouth of the cave caused him to straighten slightly, and he turned around, bewildered. What could possibly be making such a noise at this time of night? Tucking the rose back into his book, he stashed the book in his pocket and stood up, listening. Yes, he had heard it again, a strange thumping noise against the side of the mountain below.

Confused, Senri shuffled over to the edge of the cave, glancing down the rocky mountainside to see if he could locate the source of the noise. The night, dark and pure and cold, pressed in at all sides, casting shadows on the rocky ledges of the mountains and making them appear cold and vacant. Only a few plants rustled here and there, and every now and then, a small rabbit or lizard would scuttle across a ledge far below, only to disappear again in a hole or burrow. Senri shrugged, brushing the gray hair out of his face. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary—at least not at first.

All at once, something caught his eye—a dark, shifting object that he vaguely remembered having taken for a shadow. Now he could see that it was alive; that SOMETHING was crawling up the mountain, towards him at that very moment. Senri growled deep in his throat as he thought of Nana, sleeping peacefully, and of Husky and Cooro, somewhere behind him in the cave. The beast within Senri began to awake, growling and flexing its horrible claws, trying to take control of its owner. Senri's arm quickly transformed, covering over with thick, dark fir, and sprouting five terrible-looking claws. Senri was no longer a gentle, impassive boy. He was now a beast.

He was just about to launch himself at the assaulter, but suddenly the light of the fire behind him went out, and he found himself confronting darkness. Stumbling slightly, he fell backwards, feeling the powers of his +Anima shrinking as he bumbled around confusedly.

In his blurred mind, Senri tried to figure out what was going on-but only succeeded in becoming even more confused! He was just about to get to his feet, but heard swift footsteps behind him. He tried to turn around, but it was already too late. Something grabbed him roughly, binding his hands and feet behind him, and holding him with a steely grip.

"I suggest you come quietly" whispered a poisonous voice a few inches from his left ear "Or else I might just have to show you the meaning of true fear"

Nana's mind was lost in the world of sleep. Her dreams, the good and the bad, drifted by. Some were flashbacks of her past, her life with the other +Anima, and finally a beautiful one, during which she and Husky were sitting in a peaceful meadow, the sun reflecting off his pale skin and dazzling eyes as he stared down at her.

_"Nana," he said, his voice like melted honey_

_"Yes?" answered Nana, her heart fluttering slightly_

_"Could I ask you something?" he said, moving a little closer to her, his face pale and lovely, and his blue eyes wide as he spoke_

_"Yes, Husky. You may ask me anything in the world" _

_"I just wanted to ask" he said, and she felt his cool hand touch hers "I just wanted to ask you if you—" _

Suddenly, Nana's dreams were interrupted by a cold gust of wind that shuttered through the cave passageway, chilling her to the bone and causing her to snap awake. She rubbed her eyes, looking around dazedly and pulling her coverings up around her little body more securely.

_Where am I? _she thought, momentarily confused. _Where's Husky and Cooro and Senri? _Remembering her dream about Husky, she blushed slightly, trying to erase the whole thing from her mind. _That's just plain ridiculous Nana, _she told herself firmly. _That would never happen in a million years…_The young girl sighed, brushing a lock of hair out of her face and shivering again as she stared out into the falling water a few yards away. It was so pretty in the reflecting glow of the fire—Husky loved water. She wondered where he was now…perhaps he was still keeping guard with Senri and Cooro? And where was Cooro? Hadn't Husky told him to go to sleep?

Noting that the fire was burning low, Nana stretched, leaning over to poke the ashes with a stick. The hot embers emitted hissing puffs of steam, glowing bright orange with warmth. Soon, the little fire was roaring merrily once again. Nana sat watching it, feeling quite lonely and still a little sleepy.

_Maybe I should go visit Husky and Senri, and perhaps Cooro will be there too—unless he went to look for food or something. _She thought, getting carefully to her feel, and reaching for Senri's poncho to wrap around her shoulders. To her surprise, she found that she held not only the leather poncho, but also Husky's black cape in her hand.

"He must have come here and put this on me as I slept" she murmured out loud to herself. "I wonder where he is now…" Taking a small stick from the fire, Nana tore a strip of cloth from her dress, wrapping it about the end and sticking it in the fire until it ignited.

_I wish we had some proper candles, then we wouldn't have to go around carrying torches like barbarians—and they go out so easily! _

She started to walk down the passageway, fondling a corner of Husky's cape, which she had draped around her shoulders. Even with the little flame, she could only see a foot in front of her, and she felt apprehensive about walking in the cave by herself, even if she knew that Senri and Husky were nearby.

_I wonder if I could hear them from here if I…_Nana stopped, resolve set on her face. Nodding promptly, she threw back her head, and a set of webbed wings sprung from her back, as her ears grew in size until they had taken upon the appearance of a bat's. Closing her eyes, Nana allowed her keen sense of hearing to take over, and she listened intently for any signs of Cooro, Senri, or Husky anywhere nearby. She paused, slightly confused. She heard footsteps, yes—but somehow it didn't sound like any of her friends. The steps were too heavy, not the awkward shuffle of Senri, the confident stride of Husky, nor the merry pitter-patter of Cooro. But who could be here this time of night? And why hadn't Senri stopped them. Nana stood frozen to the spot, not sure what to do.

_If only I had some proper light—_she thought, glaring angrily at the less-than-brilliantly made torch-stick. _These are so impractical, they go out after a tiny gust of wind—_and just at that precise moment, that tiny gust of wind came, whistling around the bat +Anima and extinguishing her torch with next to no effort. Forgetting her previous apprehension, Nana stamped her food in irritation, retracting her wings and plopping down in the darkness.

_It's no use_ she thought _I'll never make it in the dark. Perhaps someone will come—_. For a second time, her thoughts came to life before her eyes. From around a corner came a dark-clothed creature, with two brightly glowing eyes, his footsteps exactly the ones she had heard moments before. She couldn't see much in the darkness, but one horrified glance showed her that the alien figure was carrying a large pole, not unlike Husky's, which he raised above his head.

"No!" she yelped, scrambling to her feet and running back the way she had come from. "Husky, help!" it was the first thing that came to her mind to say, and the last words she would utter, because at that moment the end of the pole came crashing down on the base of her skull, knocking her senseless.

From above her, the mysterious personage chuckled darkly, staring down through the blackness at the small girl he had stuck.

"I think we've found them all" he breathed under his breath "No more trouble for tonight."

Husky's mind finally unsnarled itself from the dark, lazy clutches of unconsciousness, and he opened his eyes slowly to behold a room almost as dark as the river passageway. He sat up slowly, trying to turn his head, but experiencing a sharp pain that lanced through is skull. He tried to reach up to feel his head, but felt a tight iron band pressing against his wrist. His hands and feet were chained! Struggling violently, Husky attempted to free himself, despite his throbbing head.

_What's going on? Where am I?" _he thought desperately. His right elbow bumped into something, and he heard a grunt.

"Waddooya want?" asked a sleepy, confused voice. A familiar voice.

"Cooro?"

From Husky's left came more grunts and groans, and Nana's voice spoke up in the darkness.

"What's going on—Husky? Is that you?" next to Nana, Senri could be heard mumbling quietly to himself.

"Book—where is—my book"

"Senri!" exclaimed Husky "Nana! Cooro! You're all here too! What's going on? How did we—" just then, a door swung open, admitting a blinding amount of light, and flooding the room in brightness so that Husky could now not only hear his friends, but see them too. They all looked as confused as him, each bound with thick, heavy chains, and each staring at the person who had just entered the room, his long cloak sweeping gracefully across the floor, and his glowing eyes, which were shadowed by the deep hood of his cloak, were fixated on the four children. Behind him walked two more men, each one carrying a large staff, and wearing an evil leer.

"Ahh—I see our guests are awake" murmured the first person, his eyes glowing. "I suppose it's time for a formal greeting then, just to get everything off to an excellent start." He walked over to where the four +Anima lay, gazing down at each one, his eyes lingering on Husky's infuriated expression, "Hello, dear prisoners, and welcome to the Council of Water and Stone"

* * *

Tashi: squeeful!

Husky: what?

Tashi: It's my word. Dont steal it

Husky: why would I want to....?

Nana: I think it's kind of cute! Squeeful!

Husky: Dude, we just got captured by a bunch of bloodthirsty tyrants, and all you guys can do is talk about some stupid made up word.....well, you are both girls so I guess I can't expect any more......

Nana: Awww, is Husky-kun having a bad day? *hug*

Husky: get off me! why me? WHY ME??!! *tears*

Tashi: don't be so melodramatic Husky-kun.....ok everyone, have a squeeful day!!! review my story please!!


	3. Hopelessness

Rage flooded every one of Husky's senses; a loathing for his mysterious captors that was so absolute that for a moment, he forgot the pain he was in, his entire focus centered on the desire to murder the thin, cloaked figures who were now pouring into the room.

The one who had spoken was apparently the leader of the gang, and he stood back, flanked by his two guards, each of whom carried a long, rusty rapier in his right hand. His pale and wrinkled face was that of an aging man, yet his wide-set eyes glowed with a strange green light, like those of the others around him. They were beautiful, entrancing—yet as Husky stared into their depths, he felt a horrible sensation of unexplained fear close around his stomach.

The leader turned suddenly, murmuring something to his followers, and breaking eye contact with the young fish +Anima. Automatically the other cloaked persons who now filled the small room fanned out, surrounding the stone platform on which Husky and the other lay, and pressing in on all sides to gaze upon their prisoners. They were of all ages—some old like the man in charge, and some only a few years older than Husky himself. And yet, despite the differences in years, each and every one of them had the same strange, terrible glowing green eyes.

"Hmm, not much are they?" whispered one, a tall female. "I thought when I saw them—but I'm not so sure now—" his neighbor nodded, prodding Senri, who was still muttering about his book, in the chest with a long spidery finger.

"This boy—he's one of those Kim-un-kur who live up yonder in the village—perhaps he will be worth something to us…" Husky had not once taken his eyes off the leader of the group, who still stood back in smug contentment, and now he finally spoke, his voice dripping hatred and mistrust.

"Who are you—what do you want with a group of peaceful strangers?" he demanded coldly. All was silent for a second, as every pair of eyes in the room stared at the thin +Anima boy, who, despite his headstrong personality, fell back slightly beneath their poisonous gaze. After a full minute of silence had passed, an evil chuckle rose from the leader's throat, slowly growing until it resounded off every stone and tile of the room. It was a strong, humorless cackled that instilled fear in even Husky's hard little heart, and caused Nana to whimper piteously. He strode forward, the hem of his cloak sweeping along the dusty stone floor as he advanced. His followers, who ringed the table where the +Anima lay, parted to admit him, a few whispering amongst themselves and one or two chuckling quietly. The mysterious master gazed down at them, the terrible eyes almost gentle, and a sympathetic smile hovering on his thin, wizened lips.

"So young" he whispered at length, reaching forward to finger a lock of Cooro's hair, and to touch Nana's cheek with a thin hand. "So young and yet so strong" his eyes fell on Senri's muscles, and at last riveted on Husky's face.

"It makes me remember when I was but a child" he continued, his unblinking gaze meeting Husky's "I was so reckless back then—so _hungry _for power" There was something Husky didn't like about the way he had said "hungry," and he flinched slightly, rattling the chains that bound him and his friends together.

"W-who are you?" he asked again, trying to control the quavering in his voice. The evil eyes missed nothing. The old man smiled, shaking his head slowly, but ignoring Husky's question. He turned to his guards, gesturing towards the table

"Keep them here for the night" he said. Husky felt Nana's hand slide into his, and he grasped it, surprisingly thankful for the little act of comfort that he usually would have rejected as ridiculous and girly.

"Wait" continued the leader, looking back at the table and pointing a long finger at Husky "Keep them here—but bring that one with us. I want to talk to him." Husky's heart jumped into his throat.

"No" squeaked Nana, her hand tightening around his, and even Senri let out a little gasp of shock. Three of the cloaked figures grabbed Husky roughly, hacking away the rusty chains that bound him to his friends with their rapiers and dragging the +Anima off the table. Husky had no choice but to go—his head was throbbing painfully, and the cut on his leg where his tail had been the night before was deeper than he had previously thought. He stumbled along, his heart beating about three times faster than it should, and his mind whirling with horrific thoughts of what his captor—whoever he was—might do to him. There was something about the old man that Husky didn't like, and it didn't have anything to do with the fact that he was holding Husky's friends, whom he loved, captive against their will. Of course, that fact in itself was enough to make Husky hate him, but there was something that put him ill at ease, more so than any normal bounty hunter or petty gang leader would have.

_He's not huma,n_ thought Husky. _But then, what is he? _

After they left the room, the three guards still keeping their strong grasp on Husky's arms, they traveled down a long and dismally cold hallway, the stones of which oozed icy water from between the cracks. Husky shivered—for he wasn't wearing his vest or his shirt, which he had taken off back at the river, but only the tight, wetsuit-like tank top that he usually donned when he swam. His whole body ached as he struggled to keep up with the swift pace in which the strange beings were traveling, and he constantly stumbled and tripped, only to receive a sharp nudge in between the shoulder blades by one of the guards' rapier butts.

"Get a move on, shorty" one hissed threateningly when Husky slipped in a puddle of icy water that had pooled on the cold stone floor. The fish +Anima cast the speaker an insolent glare as he scrambled to his feet, one pale hand clasped over the bruised and bleeding gash on his head.

"Don't look at me that way, or I'll skin ye' alive, understand you skinny little brat?" exclaimed the infuriated guard, striking Husky again with the flat of his blade. Husky said nothing—it was futile to argue at a time like this. Instead he kept on walking, his eyes fixed on the back of the leader ahead, and his mind swirling with thoughts of hatred and revenge.

_Best save my strength _he thought, his breathing heavy. _If we're going to have any chance of getting out of here, I have to be strong. _

At last the little caravan turned a corner and came to a stop before a large black door, embedded with silver. It stood out starkly against the dull gray of the stones around it. The old man reached out a hand and rapped three times upon the hard ebony surface. _Knock knock knock. _The door swung open instantly, and the hall around them was flooded with golden light, which to Husky seemed blinding after the long trip in the dim hallway. One of the guards shoved Husky forward into the room that lay before them, following swiftly behind and slamming the door shut to cut short any hope their captive had possibly had of making a quick getaway. Husky blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light, gazing around him at the huge room that they had just entered. The stone walls were unbelievably tall, reaching up so high that he had to crane his neck back to see the far-off ceiling. The walls were lined with little shelves and crevices, carved into them with painstaking care, and these were filled with flickering candles of every size and shape, creating a bright and magnificent atmosphere. In the center of the room was a tall, ancient-looking throne carved from marble, and around and behind this were seated several dozen more cloaked figures, all staring intently at the new arrivals. They began to mutter to themselves, some looking excited, others worried—but not one of them ever took their eyes from Husky, who felt a shiver of anxiety run down his spine. The old man took his seat in the throne, and the guards dragged Husky forward, forcing him to sit in a sturdy-looking chair that had been placed in the center of the room, chaining his wrists to the arm wrests with thick silver chains that dug into his soft skin. Husky only slightly noticed the new twinge of discomfort that added itself to the various other throbbing pains that plagued his aching body.

_I can get through this._ He thought bitterly. _It's not like I haven't experienced worse before—I can— _The cold voice of the old man cut off his thoughts.

"Well, this is quite interesting, we haven't had children in a while—not like you four, at least. You're all so young—I'm very surprised" Husky gritted his teeth, straining against the chains.

"What about us surprises you? We're only peaceful travelers, trying to find our way to the nearest village before winter!" the thin lips of the old man curled into a sinister grin.

"Isn't it surprising," he continued, addressing the others around him, as though Husky had never spoken "that this boy, along with his friends, managed to climb halfway up this mountain in the chilly weather, armed with no ropes or grappling hooks, in the middle of the night to set up camp?" Husky muttered angrily to himself

"It's because Cooro and Nana—" he said out loud, suddenly stopping. _No! I can't give away our secret—if he finds out we're +Anima—_

"And isn't it interesting," the leader added, his grin stretching wider across his wrinkled face "that our friend here didn't get smashed to death last night in the tunnels last night by the rapid current and jagged rocks? Why would a—normal—boy of ten or so be willing to put himself in such danger?" Husky cut in, his breath coming in angry puffs

"I was trying—to find Cooro—he went to search for food—and I just do better in water, ok?" his captor leaned forward in his seat, his eyes wide and knowing.

"Better in water, you say? Normal children don't usually travel alone, unassisted by adults, and purposely put themselves in danger's way unnecessarily—I suppose that makes you—an _exceptional _child—unless…." Husky's heart was pounding very rapidly, and he felt sweat beginning to trickled down his back and forehead.

"I—don't know—what you mean—we were just—" he stammered, trying to make himself sound convincing, and failing miserably. The man continued to stare at him intently, his green eyes taking in the young boys terrified face. He lowered his voice to almost a whisper, so that all the cloaked figures around him had to strain to hear. But Husky could hear him perfectly.

"You're a +Anima aren't you?" Husky's mind went blank, his fingers clutched the arm rests of the chair until his knuckles were white. _He knows _he thought in horror _he knows our secret. _

"No—sir" he lied, though he somehow knew it was useless.

"I'd suggest you tell the truth—or else your little friends will be the first to suffer." The green eyes scanned Husky's face, searching, probing. They could see everything.

_No!_

Husky's mind was racing, visions of Cooro, Senri, and finally Nana filling his thoughts. If he didn't lie, then there was no telling what this evil tyrant would do to him and the others—maybe sell them as slaves, maybe murder them—but if he didn't tell the truth, they were all sure to die. The thought of them all—Cooro, Senri and Nana—laying lifeless at his feet was too much. He pictured how they would look, their faces pale and their eyes vacant. In his mind's eye, he saw himself standing there, in a small dark room, seeing his three friends whom he loved dead around him—with their blood dripping from his hands. Drops of deep crimson fell to the floor, mingling with his own salty tears.

_I can't let them die—I can't murder my friends. _He lowered his head, all his strength suddenly sucked from him by an invisible force. He knew what he had to do—he was powerless beneath the gaze of this dictator.

"Yes" he whispered at last "We're +Anima—all of us. Cooro's a crow, Senri's a bear, Nana's a bat, and I'm a fish. We're traveling because we can't find any place that will accept us—we're forever shunned by others. It's our destiny to live this way, and that is why I struggled to protect it. Do with me what you like, but please don't harm my friends. They have done no wrongs against you."

From the throne came a bone chilling laugh that rattled around him, making the candles splutter and a few to go out altogether. Others began to cackle from their seats behind the throne, adding to the noise until it was deafening.

"Four +Anima—this is our lucky day!" one cried.

"Yes!" the leader agreed heartily, turning his eyes from Husky, who collapsed, exhausted in his chair "There will be no end to the power of me, Lord Delmor, and the Council of Water and Stone!" he turned back to Husky, pointing a long finger "Take him back to the others—and lock the door securely to make sure they don't escape. Tomorrow we start—there is a lot of work to do!"

Husky hardly felt the chains being removed from his arms and the harsh grip of the guards on his forearms once again. As they dragged him out the door, all he could do was stare dumbly at Lord Delmor and his followers, trying to envision what would happen to him and his friends now.

_They were actually glad that we're +Anima _he thought a he was marched harshly down the hall. _They're not like other bounty hunters or slave traders I've seen—and yet why else would they be happy to see us?"_

Hopelessness, confusion, horror, and fear were boiling over in his heart, making a bitter and dizzying mixture. The pain of his head, combined with the overwhelming emotions made the young +Anima feel lightheaded and exhausted. His vision began to go fuzzy, and his feet felt like they were made of lead. The guards' voices, commanding him to hurry up, faded into the background as his consciousness slipped away for a second time. Husky slowly fell forward until his body came into contact with the cold stone floor.

_We're doomed, _he thought as darkness overcame his being, claiming him for its own.

"Husky"

A voice, quiet and urgent, was what roused Husky from his deep sleep.

"Husky"

His eyes snapped open suddenly, and he found himself staring into a pair of huge amber eyes.

"Come with me—I want to show you something" The voice commanded, and he felt himself being pulled into a sitting position by small, agile hands. The pain, though still present, faded suddenly as he looked at the pretty young girl who stood before him, a file and several broken chains in her hand.

It was not the fact that she had freed him, nor even the fact that a random stranger had somehow managed to penetrate the little room was not what claimed his attention, however. Instead, his eyes went directly to the small golden-brown ears that protruded from the sides of her head, and the bushy tail that swayed behind her. This wasn't an ordinary girl.

_She's a +Anima._

* * *

Tashi: Hehe.....OC

Husky: Hey, has anyone else noticed that I'm the only guy who ever participates in these little conversations?

Senri: ...

Koha-chan: There you go Husky! Senri's a guy!

Husky: What the heck, he didnt even say anything.....wait, who are you anyway?

Koha-chan: Oh--right---i'm not supposed to be here yet--bye!

Senri: ...


	4. Kohaku

"Who the heck are you?!" Husky shouted, sitting bolt upright and scrambling backwards in order to put as much space between himself and the potential enemy as possible. He was wide awake now, and his mind was racing with questions.

_Am I dreaming? Who is she—why is she here? How the heck did she get in? Does she want to kidnap us—or kill us?! _

The fish +Anima sat rigidly upon the table, his newly-freed wrists and ankles trembling with sudden fear. His frightened sea blue eyes were locked with her gentle golden brown ones, and for a full minute, neither child spoke, the eerie silence broken only by the incessant dripping of water from the cold stone ceiling of the cave room. Bit by bit Husky recovered from his shock, his tensed muscles relaxing slightly and his quivering limbs ceasing to shake. The +Anima girl remained silent, her unblinking gaze riveted on his face. She looked to be about Husky's age, and she had cropped amber-gold hair to match her busy squirrel's tail and pointed ears. She was slim and pale, and her only clothing was a simple green tunic and a golden, leaf shaped necklace, with a bow and a quiver of arrows slung over her narrow shoulder. As he looked at her, a sudden thought came over Husky, something that he had been too frightened to notice before.

_Her eyes—she can't be one of them. _

And indeed, the sparkling orbs that surveyed him were not the terrible, enrapturing green ones that Lord Delmor and his followers all seemed to posses. This girl's eyes were strong and beautiful, peaceful, hopeful, honest, and overflowing with wisdom that was far beyond her age. But deep down, buried far beneath the cover of tranquility that this young girl had obviously adopted, Husky saw something else: sorrow. He recognized it right away, for he had seen it in so many other eyes—those of his companions, those of strangers, and even his own. It was a wistful kind of sorrow, a longing for what had been but could be no more, and a unrequited remorse for mistakes of the past that tainted the present and the future with hardship and pain.

_She's experienced loss, _Husky thought, and despite the present circumstances and the ache that pulsed through his whole body, the young boy felt a sudden stab of sympathy for the angelic stranger that confronted him.

His thoughts was interrupted by a noise beside him, as Nana groaned quietly in her sleep, rolling over and rattling the broken chains that were still connected to her wrists. Husky looked down at her, his eyes surveying her restless form in panic.

_She can't wake up—She might scream, and the last thing I want is for her to get hurt or—_

"You really shouldn't speak so loudly, you'll wake your friends" at the sound of the quiet, gentle voice, Husky's attention snapped back to the intruder who stood before him, her face kind and strong. She flicked her tail, glancing down at Nana, who had recovered from her spell of unrest, and Husky felt himself suddenly blush.

"Oh—yes, I'm sorry" he babbled quickly "You just scared me—I didn't mean to over react—" she smiled, reaching out and pressing a thin finger against Husky's lips. He was so surprised that he ceased to talk at once, though the pink blotches on his cheekbones darkened to a bright crimson at her touch.

"Shhhh" she said, her smile warm in the half light of a small lantern, which sat on the floor beside her along with several files and a few chain links. "You needn't talk until I tell you—it'll only get us in trouble. I am called Mayumi Kohaku, but you may call me Kohaku if you like. I have come to this place tonight not to harm you or your friends, but because I must show you something if you have any hope of escaping. Now, I'm going to let you speak now, but please restrict your voice to a whisper, for as I'm sure you've already figured out, I'm not exactly welcome here. You are, I presume, Husky-san?" Kohaku took her finger from Husky's lips, and he took a deep breath before speaking, this time keeping his voice to a whisper, albeit a demanding one.

"How do you know my name? I don't think I've ever seen—" she shook her head.

"No, we have never formally met before, but I know you better than you may think. For several days now I have sought refuge from the rapidly declining temperature in this cave. I hid and watched you and your friends for several hours last night, and I learned a lot about you through your conversations and appearance. Of course you didn't notice me—you were too busy hitting the one you call Cooro with that big staff." Despite their situation, Kohaku grinned cheekily, and Husky felt the anger rise again within him.

_This is exactly why I hate girls, +Anima or not! _He thought furiously, clenching his fists.

"How dare you spy on us? If I had my staff here, I'd teach you a lesson you wouldn't soon forget!" was his angry response. She looked at him apologetically, her eyes growing serious again.

"I'm sorry Husky. Truly I am. I just didn't want you to get caught—but that was inevitable I suppose. These tyrants are—" she stopped, suddenly looking embarrassed. "I'm so sorry" she repeated, her voice a little weaker. Husky felt his anger subside.

_She might be our only way out, _he thought, _I can't go making enemies with her. _He sighed wearily.

"It's fine, I'm just a little tense right now is all. I'm sorry—Kohaku-san. I see that you're a +Anima, do you live around here, or do you travel like us?" she looked away from him, her smile fading and her face clouding with sadness

"I travel alone" she whispered at length. "I don't need the help of others to survive. It is not my way, and it will never be." Her hand flashed over her eyes, but not before Husky caught the glimmer of a single crystal tear, shimmering in the lantern light.

_I wonder what led her to travel alone? _Thought Husky _Perhaps she was just rejected from her village because she's a +Anima. _He told himself that that was probably the most reasonable answer, yet something deep down in his heart told him that there was another reason that fueled the reclusive behavior of Mayumi Kohaku. All at once, he felt Kohaku's warm hand on his arm. She had regained her gentle calmness, although Husky still detected a slight quaver in her voice as she spoke.

"We should go"

"Where are we going?" he asked. "Why don't we wake the others—" she lowered her head.

"No. If we have too many it will be a disaster for us all" she said. "Now get up. We have to move stealthily and quickly if we want to avoid notice." Husky interrupted.

"But—you didn't answer my question. Where are we going? And who are these people—our captors? What do they want with us?" The +Anima boy was confused and weary, and in addition to his other discomforts, his head and leg wounds were aching again, making it hard for him to think straight. He tried to rise, but the pain of infection shot through his thigh, causing him to gasp in pain.

"You're hurt" said Kohaku, once again ignoring his questions. Her voice was concerned as she bent over him, reaching out. "Let me see"

Husky clenched his teeth, batting her hand away and rising from the table despite his pain. He swayed slightly on the spot as he faced the +Anima girl, his face rigged with determination.

_I can't be weak—I can't be weak in front of her, maybe she won't help us escape if she thinks we're just a bunch of weaklings. She doesn't look so strong herself, but—_

"I'm fine, see?" said Husky bracingly, grabbing the edge of the table for support as he glared challengingly at Kohaku. "I don't need any help." She said nothing, still scrutinizing Husky critically, as though trying to decide whether or not to argue with him. Finally, she shrugged, twitching her ears thoughtfully

"Alright, if you wont give in, I'll have to use force" before Husky could dodge, she had both her hands on his shoulders, pushing him down with more power than he had thought could possibly be contained within her willowy frame. In his weakened condition, Husky could do nothing to resist, and he found himself spread out on the table again, Kohaku's pale face looming over him. Once again, she reached out, touching his forehead softly with her fingertips.

"Ow!" Husky exclaimed furiously, almost forgetting to keep his voice down "Gahhhh! Leave me alone! I told you, I'm fine!" she shook her head patiently, reaching into a small pouch she had attached to her leather belt and removing a handful of herbs, which she spread on Husky's head wound.

"Don't struggle, I must tend to this immediately or else the infection with spread." Husky frowned belligerently, about to protest again, but something in the calming yet firm way she spoke made him hesitate.

_She only wants to help—and in this state, I doubt I could do anything to stop her. _He grimaced silently. _Actually—I really doubt I could do anything to stop her even if I was in top condition! So much for not so strong, this girl is tough!_

"There" said Kohaku, smiling as she finished wrapping a strip of white cloth around Husky's head "Does that feel better?" he reached up to touch the place where the wound had been, and found to his surprise that the pain was almost totally gone.

"Ya…it does" he murmured, amazed at the +Anima girl's skill. Unlike his usual impression of girls, Husky found that he didn't hate Kohaku at all—he knew somehow that she was someone who could always be trusted, despite her quiet personality. "Thank you" he added, smiling shyly back, and she looked away, blushing

"Oh—it was nothing. Here, I'll tend to this one on your leg too, it'll only slow you down—" Kohaku busied herself with the herbs and bandages again. Her fingers moved quickly and expertly, more swift and skillful than any healer Husky had ever seen.

"Wow" whispered Husky "You're really—er—I mean that's really awesome how you can do that. Where did you learn?" she stood up, tucking her herbs back into their pouch, her face falling

"My brother taught me" she murmured, refusing to meat Husky's eye.

"Really? He must be a really cool guy" Husky said, impressed

"Ya" Kohaku answered, her voice almost too quiet to be heard. For a second she said nothing, her fingers straying to her necklace, which she clutched silently. Before Husky could ask what was wrong, she straightened, dropping the necklace and adding briskly "Lets go—we don't have all night."

She started to walk towards the door, which was wide open, pausing to look over her shoulder at the fish +Anima as he rose and followed, his leg feeling as good as new.

"Husky-san…" she murmured suddenly, her huge glittering eyes distant.

"What?" he asked, growing slightly impatient despite his thankfulness towards Kohaku. "Are we going to go or what?" She shook her head slightly, as though trying to free herself from a dazed state, and started forward again

"Sorry—of course we can, I was just remembering something….oh, nevermind." Husky tried to keep his mind on following Kohaku as she disappeared into the shadowy stone passageway, but he felt a dull, uncomfortable sensation spur to life in the pit of his stomach. Suspicion.

_This Kohaku—there's more to her than I thought. She's keeping something from me. _

The cave passageway was freezing cold and eerily silent as the two children stole along, an icy breeze causing the flame in the tiny lantern to flicker and nearly go out. Husky followed close behind the squirrel +Anima, his feet slipping constantly in the shallow pools of murky water that flooded the stone floor. Kohaku moved with great agility, leaping over puddles, her booted toes hardly seeming to touch the slippery ground.

_I wish she would tell me where we're going—she keeps avoiding my questions. _Husky thought as he grabbed the stones of the wall to prevent himself from tripping. But the +Anima girl seemed to be totally oblivious to her traveling partner as she maneuvered through the many passageways and chambers with the dexterity and grace of a gazelle.

_Keep moving. Keep moving. _Husky told himself, forcing his body to go forward. _I just hope she knows where she's going, I don't want to get caught—_Just at that moment, Kohaku stopped, holding her lantern up so that the flickering light fell on a tall, black door just like the one Husky had been dragged through earlier that day. Reaching back into her pouch, Kohaku retrieved a small pick, holding it up to the light to examine it. Nodding confidently, she carefully inserted its tiny metal end of the pick into a keyhole just below the ornate silver doorknob set in the glossy surface of the door. Wiggling it slightly, she waited until she heard a small _click. _Kohaku pushed the door with her fingertips, watching as it swung slowly open, then beckoned to Husky.

_So that's how she broke into our cell _Husky realized, slipping past the door and into the room beyond.

"I see!" he whispered excitedly to Kohaku "That's a neat skill—did your brother teach you that too—?"

Husky stopped dead, his face turning pasty white and his heart leaping into his throat as he saw what lay before him.

* * *

Tashi: I luv suspense

Husky: Do I die? I dont die do I? Right? Right? Right? Tashi! Why aren't you answering???

Nana: Be quiet Husky, you're being embarrasing again

Husky: How come I'm always the one who gets picked on in these fanfictions, huh?

Koha-chan: Because you're such an annoying idiot--isn't it obvious?

Tashi: Awww.....I'm so sorry Husky-kun. I love you, I really do. Be nice, Kohaku, or I'll take you out of my story


	5. Wondering

_Clink clink. _Nana's mind was stirred into wakefulness by the noise of broken metal links clattering against hard stone. The young bat +Anima blinked confusedly in the darkness, forgetting momentarily where she was, and how she had come to be there. She shifted, gripping the edge of Husky's cape, which was still around her shoulders. Feeling the soft, familiar material, her brain suddenly came thudding back to reality, and with it, the memories of what had happened during the previous day reawakened. Nana's heart skipped a beat.

"Husky-kun!" she sat up with a jolt, gazing into the darkness frantically, trying unsuccessfully to make out her surroundings. Her cold hands brushed the table around her, groping about until they came into contact with the warm, sleeping bodies of first Cooro, and then Senri. Nana sighed in relief.

_That's two_ she thought _now…._ turning slowly, she reached out towards the space beside her where Husky had previously lay, searching for the delicate, pale form of the boy she knew so well. Only cold stone met her probing fingers. Nana felt her heart begin to race.

_How long have I been asleep? How long since they took Husky away from here? Is it even day or night? _Tears welled up in the young girl's large brown eyes, causing the blackness and shadows all around her to become diluted and warped. _What if he's lost, or hurt—or….._Nana bowed her head, her tangled mane of hair falling over her face as her shoulders shook with silent sobs.

"Husky-kun" she whispered, her voice quivering. "What's going to happen to us now?" Cold, wet tears fell thick and fast from Nana's face, spattering her dress and dripping off her nose. Wiping her reddened cheeks on her sleeve, she rested her chin in her hands, wondering sorrowfully how herself, Husky, and the others had wound up in this dangerous and doomful predicament.

_Husky-kun—if only I could break free of this place, I would find you—_

A sudden realization caused Nana to stop dead, her eyes flying open. Though she couldn't see very much in the darkness, she could just make out the shapes of her own two hands, which she held before her dazedly. Slowly, almost as if in a trance, she reached over, pulling back her left sleeve and touching the pale surface of her wrist, which contained a deep welt from where the iron links had bit into her skin. But there were no shackles. She flexed her fingers, searching for the heavy chains that now lay broken at her feet. There was no doubt about it. Someone had freed her!

_Was it Husky? Did he do this? _She thought, her wandering hands falling on a broken chain link, which she fingered thoughtfully, surprised at her, sudden, unexpected freedom. _But where is he then? Why didn't he wake the rest of us? _Nana glanced quickly at the other two +Anima to make sure they still slept soundly before feeling her way to the edge of the table and sliding awkwardly off. Her feet touched the ground with a soft _thud, _and she felt more broken metallic links clink on the ground as they came into contact with the soles of her shoes. She became aware of a different object under feet, one that was smaller and more slender, and she bent to pick it up, holding it close to her face so that she could try to make out what it was. A file.

_I don't think it was Husky then,._ she thought, confused _Where would he have gotten this? And how would he have managed to file away our chains if he was shackled himself? This just doesn't make any sense…someone with great skill must have done this, but who? _Nana stood in the darkness, her little body shivering in the cold, trying to untangle the mass of questions that was writhing within her mind. A drafty wind tossed her hair, making a whooshing noise as it swept around the small stone room. _Creak_ Nana turned towards the sound, finding herself suddenly staring into the dim passageway beyond the open doorway. Surprised, she took a step forward, examining the door, its heavy iron padlock not harmed in any way. Nana's heart went cold as she realized what was going on

_Someone broke in—they must have picked the lock or something—and they took Husky! _The little +Anima's heart sped up as she peered fearfully out into the damp and dark passageway, empty and eerily silent. Her feet were frozen to the spot, her will swaying back and forth as she tried to decide what to do.

_It's dangerous—and what if I get hurt—I'm just a kid. _She looked down at herself, at her tattered, homemade dress and tangled, dirty hair. _I couldn't fight off those things alone. _She glanced back to the table, contemplating on whether or not to wake Senri and Cooro—but the iron bands around their wrists were still intact; Nana realized that she was only free because the intruder had accidentally broken her chains when he or she removed the ones that bound Husky's wrists to hers. Nana's motherly instincts took over as she gazed at Senri and Cooro, whose faces were dimly illuminated by the ghostly half-light that crept in from the open door.

_If I wake them up it might cause a fus,s_ thought Nana. _And maybe they're safer here—at least they wont get into any trouble…But what about me? What about Husky-kun? _As Nana's mind stretched itself between fear and bravery, her fingers subconsciously strayed to her collarbone, where the small, flower shaped pendant she wore always lay. Her cold fingers closed around it, feeling the smooth stone and polished wood of the little trinket beneath her skin. Would she ever see the one who had given it to her again?

"No" whispered Nana, her hand dropping as resolve set in "I have to find him—it's the only way. I have to be strong—only I can do this" Before she could change her mind again, she turned to the door, rushing out of the chamber, black, webbed wings springing from her back, and bat ears appearing once again from among her bouncing light brown locks.

"I will find him" she repeated to herself, the last traces of fear stripped away from her mind, quickly replaced with an image of Husky's face. "I will be strong for him" Leaping into the air, Nana flapped her wings, disappearing into the murky darkness that closed in all around her.

"Wha—" Husky's voice broke, his will to speak temporarily stolen from him by the contents of the room he and Kohaku beheld. The chamber was colossal, larger than the entire Sailand harem and then some. The smooth stone walls rose upward, the ceiling so high above the childrens' heads that they had to crane their necks to see it. All up and down the walls were little shelves and coves, hacked into the rock, each one containing dozens of tiny crystal bottles filled with a strange, silvery liquid that seemed to pulsate and glow as Husky watched. In the center of the room, as large as a small lake, was an enormous basin of glassy, luminescent liquid, from which rose tendrils of steam that twisted and swirled as they floated softly by, past the bottles and shelves and up towards the ceiling beyond. Sometimes, the steam would quiver and shake, twisting together to form moving, exquisite, undistinguishable shapes, all of which quickly dissolved again into puffs of grayish mist.

But Husky's eyes remained riveted on the pool from which the steam rose, and he felt an unimaginable, sickening dread ignite in his heart as he swallowed the lump in his throat. The strange, murky liquid was green—glowing and green.

_It's the same as their eyes. _Husky thought, his mind frantically trying to grasp what was going on. _What is it? Why does it make me feel so fearful and weak? _A shiver ran down his spine, causing his knees to knock together with fright. _Why? _His senses all screamed out, pleading with him to stop the torture—to provide the answer he needed to bring himself back under control again. But no answers came. As he continued to stare, his mind began to cloud over somehow as his eyes were lost in the green depths of the pulsating liquid, swirling round and round and round in a nauseating rhythm from which he could not seem to pull himself. The green lake grew larger—and larger—and larger…..Suddenly, Husky felt the touch of a strong hand on his shoulder, and the gentle, serious voice that belonged to Mayumi Kohaku sounding in his ear.

"No, Husky-san. Stay here" Husky blinked, confused, his gaze leaving the lake momentarily to light on his companion, who stood behind him, her restraining fingers cool on his skin and her face set with grim finality.

"Don't stare at it too long—it'll lead to great danger."

Husky, freeing himself from the last of the fuzzy wonderment that had wrapped itself around his mind like thick cotton, was confused momentarily before he noticed where he was. Instead of by the door, where he had been positioned seconds before, Husky was now standing halfway between his starting point and the rim of the glowing basin.

"I—I was going towards it?" he asked, his voice a shocked whisper. She nodded calmly.

"Yes—it is rather hard to get used to. It's so intriguing, so sorrowful, and yet so impossibly attracting all at the same time. That is why you musn't look at it for too long—do you understand me?" she looked at him earnestly, her huge eyes dancing with greenish reflections from the mysterious lake, and her hands grasping Husky's shoulders with unrequited strength. So intense was her gaze, and so forceful was her voice, that Husky had a hard time believing this was the same sweet, calm girl who had freed him back in the prison room.

_This must be really dangerous _he thought, his heart sinking even lower. Dipping his head, Husky nodded solemnly, his eyes never leaving Kohaku's as he spoke

"I understand"

She grunted stiffly, releasing him and turning away quietly. All was silent for a moment, both +Anima obviously lost deep in thought, until Husky's whole being burned with suspense, and he could no longer bear the eeriness of the cold, noiseless air between them

"What is it?" he whispered, his eyes falling on Kohaku's back "please tell me—Koha-san" he reached out, his pale fingers brushing her soft tunic. She cringed away from his touch, her shoulders shaking as she slowly fell forward to her knees, a sob escaping her lips.

"Koha-san?" whispered the +Anima boy, taking a hesitant step forward "What's wrong? Are you—" she suddenly turned, her face flushed and her eyes blazing, tears pouring down her face and onto the cold stone floor around her "Don't you get it?" she rasped at him, her breath coming in ragged gasps. "That pond—it's no ordinary potion or brew. It's them— they're trapped there—I can hear them crying for help. It's been so long—so long! I can't take it anymore!" Her voice ended in a strangled, gasping breath, and her chest heaved up and down as she collapsed, her frame shaking violently as she cried. Husky felt frozen, as though he had been suddenly transformed into a statue of cold marble. He started at Kohaku, alarm, confusion, and fear mixing together in his heart.

_Trapped? Who's trapped? What is she talking about— _His contemplations were cut short, however, for all at once, the sobbing form of Kohaku, huddled on the floor in a quivering mass, became still, a last, wheezing breath escaping her pale, cracked lips.

_She isn't—_

Without a second thought, Husky leapt forward, and in an instant he was at her side. His eyes scanned her limp body frantically for a second, his inexperienced hands fluttering about, unsure of what to do.

"Koha-san!" he whispered shrilly, taking hold of her shoulders and shaking her. Her ears and tail had suddenly disappeared, a sign that she was unconscious—or worse. "What's wrong? What happened?" there was no response, and Husky noticed, to his horror, that her chest was not rising and falling with the usual pattern of breath.

_She isn't breathing! _He thought, his anxiety escalating to its highest point. _What do I DO? I've never seen anything like this before—She can't just die! _He suddenly had an inspiration _What would Nana do in a situation like this? _In the split second before the idea popped into his brain, he pictured Nana's stern, ten-year-old face, so motherly and young. She would have an answer, she usually did. "She would try to keep the patient breathing" he said to himself, his eyes hesitating on Kohaku's face—at her pale skin, and at her immobile lips.

_Eww! _His senses rebelled, and he reprimanded himself firmly _Don't even think about it. Why do you care? She's only a girl. You can figure this out on your own—_Husky clenched his fists, narrowing his eyes in determination. _No! I have to save her. She freed us—I owe her one big time. _

Taking a deep breath, Husky leaned forward, gingerly placing his hands on either side of Kohaku's head and brushing aside a stray lock of ginger-colored hair. _I can't believe I'm actually going to do this—_ he thought as his face drew nearer and nearer to hers. _But I can't just let her die! I cant—_

"Husky-kun?"

A tiny whisper from behind caused Husky to whip his head around, his heart beating rapidly as he sought out the owner of the voice. Standing in the doorway, silhouetted against the gray stone all around her, stood Nana, her eyes large and inquisitive beneath her messy blond-brown bangs. The fish +Anima stared at her, his mind going blank

"Na—Nana?" he whispered, audibly shocked "How did you—I mean I—what—" Nana's face broke into a relieved smile, and she stumbled forward towards him

"Oh Husky-kun! I didn't know what had happened to you! Where is this place? What's that?" she pointed towards the lake in the center of the room, the green glow reflecting from her eyes as she stared.

"No! Nana! Don't look at that, it's—"

Nana's gaze snapped back to Husky's tense form, and the flickering lantern light fell upon the pale face of Kohaku, which was still cradled in Husky's arms. Husky gulped as Nana's mouth dropped open

_Uh-oh. _

"Husky-kun….," said Nana cautiously "What are you doing? Who is this she?" Husky quickly took his hands from the squirrel +Anima's head, scrambling to his feet.

"No—its not like that—she was kind of coughing, and then she just fell down and fainted. I don't know what to do to keep her breathing—I hafta do something though, she rescued us Nana! Her name is Mayumi Kohaku, and she—" Nana cut him off sharply

"She—she's the one who freed us? You mean she wasn't trying to kill you or kidnap you?" Husky nodded vigorously.

"Yes! She brought me here because she was going to tell me something important—she wants to help us all get away from this place—she can't die—I can't let her die!" Nana stamped her foot, her face contorting with anger

"You should have woken me up! I could have come too—I was worried sick! Maybe she wouldn't have passed out if there had been someone who knew what they were doing in the room—" Husky interrupted furiously

"You think it was my fault she just keeled over? She was babbling about someone being trapped or something, and then she just _fell flat on her face!_ You think I could do anything about that?!" Nana clenched her fist, thrusting her face forward until it was two inches from Husky's

"You're such an immature idiot! All you ever think of is yourself—"

"You know that's not true Nana, I just wanted too—"

"Just shut up! Everything you say is a lie—"

"You little brat! I knew we should have left you behind in Astaria—"

A quiet, amused voice broke through the hateful exclamations, causing both Husky and Nana to cease quarreling and turn around in shock.

"You two really are quite the pair, fighting like an old married couple" Kohaku, her newly-reappeared squirrel ears twitching and her solemn amber eyes flashing gaily, stood before them, as healthy as she had ever been.

"Koha-san!" Husky gasped, rushing to her side. "You're—you're not dead!" she shook her head. "I'm sorry to have worried you, Husky-san. I have always had weak lungs, and often times when I get extremely emotional about something, I end up fainting from lack of oxygen. But I'm fine now—just a little frazzled—it's a good thing nothing worse came of it" Without thinking, Husky reached out, hugging her close, relief flooding through his mind.

"I'm so glad" he said "I was afraid you were hurt or sick or—" she stiffened slightly beneath his hand

"Ya—um—Husky-san—" she said tentatively. The fish +Anima looked up, his blue eyes falling on Nana, who stood in her original spot, staring openmouthed at him. Husky released Kohaku, coughing awkwardly as his face twisted into a guilty smile.

"Uh—ya. Sorry Koha-san—Nana, this is Mayumi Kohaku, she's the one who brought me here, and she's going to help us escape. Isn't that…er…..great?" Nana blinked several times, shaking her head as though she couldn't believe what she had just seen.

"You—hugged—a girl—"

Kohaku quickly stepped forward, picking up the lantern and bowing low before Nana.

"Good evening, Nana-san, it's a pleasure to meet you, Husky has told me so much about you that I feel as though we're already friends! Isn't that right, Husky-san?"

She shot Husky a glare over her shoulder, and he nodded swiftly, catching the meaning instantly.

"Ya—of course. I wanted to bring you Nana, I really did, but I would never dream of putting you in danger, I care too much about you and Cooro and Senri for that." Nana blushed, looking slightly pleased, as she shook Kohaku's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Koha-san. Thank you for ensuring the safety of my friend. You're a +Anima too? So am I—that's really cool!"

"Ya" answered Kohaku warmly, and the two girls smiled at each other.

_That was close, _thought Husky as he stepped forward until he stood next to Nana. _Kohaku is a genius—I never thought I'd get out of that one alive. _As he looked at the squirrel +Anima's gently smiling face, he suddenly saw a different Kohaku, not the reserved, solemn one whom he had first met back in the prison chamber.

_She's really kind—and sweet. I wonder what her past really was? _His gaze riveted on the small leaf-shaped pendant that sparkled against her snowy white neck. _Somewhere—a long time ago maybe—she must have had a family who loved her and wanted her, someone to teach her to protect and help others and be brave and selfless like she is. _He glanced once again towards the green lake, its waters murky and pulsating with the sickly, delicate, poisonous light. _What happened to them? Was she trying to tell me before—_

"I should take you both back now" Kohaku said, her voice taking on its usual businesslike tone. "I don't want the guards to find you, that would ruin everything." Nana nodded in agreement, shivering at the thought of the green-eyed monsters who held the little band of +Anima captive.

"Yes—but you will come back, won't you, Koha-san?" Kohaku nodded, taking Nana's hand and gesturing for Husky to follow them.

"Of course. We'll get you all out of here as soon as possible!" Husky hesitated

"But what about—" Kohaku looked back at him, her eyes sad as she shook her head slightly.

"No. Come on Husky-san. It's time to go back." His brain still pulsing with confusion, he followed stiffly, turning his back on the mysterious chamber and the terrible lake. He knew he had no choice but to follow, lest he be left alone in the darkness without any hope of getting back to his friends, but the tiny flame of suspicion that had ignited deep in his heart burned higher and higher.

_Why won't she tell me what's going on? There's something on her mind other than helping us escape—I know it. _

_Drip. Drip. Drip_. The eerie echo of water against stone that was eternally present within the cave was the only thing that broke the silence in the little prison chamber, where Husky and Nana were once again chained in place on the table next to their comrades. Kohaku was gone, having carefully secured new iron shackles from a stock pile in the corner of the prison chamber around the two +Animas' wrists and re-bolted the door from the outside. Husky observed his right hand through the gloom, noting that she had chosen slightly larger manacles, ones meant for adults, to bind his wrists. He realized that if he tried, he could probably free himself without even needing a file or a key to release the chains. Nana lay quietly beside him, her warm breath comforting to him in the darkness.

"Husky-kun?" she whispered suddenly, shifting restlessly

"Go to sleep, Nana-san" he said, trying to make his voice sound gentle as he twisted his wrist experimentally.

"Husky-kun—I want to know" she persisted "—Koha-san—why did she take you to that place with the strange glowing water?" He shook his head

"I don't know Nana—she didn't say why." He clenched and unclenched his fist, testing the security of the iron shackles as Nana sighed softly beside him.

"H—Husky-kun" she continued, yawning wearily and huddling against his back.

"What is it?" he asked, his own voice laced with exhaustion as he twisted his wrist against the cold metal. Something was caught between the iron band and his skin, something stiff and papery that was causing his hand to itch.

"Koha-chan was a +Anima like us," said Nana "I wonder what caused her to become one. She seems so nice—but something terrible must have happened in her past." Husky let his wrist fall to the table—and heard a small crinkling noise as whatever had been wedged in the manacle became dislodged.

"Ya" he agreed, fumbling around to pick up the little scrap of paper that lay beside his hand.

"Oh Husky-kun!" she exclaimed, burying her face in his back "Will we ever be able to get out of this mess?" Husky didn't answer. He was staring at a piece of white parchment, on which, barely visible in the darkness, was inscribed four words, written in beautiful, delicate handwriting that could only belong to one person.

_I'll be there tomorrow. _

Shifting so that he was facing Nana, Husky put his arms around her and hugged her as close as the chains would allow. "Don't worry Nana-san" he whispered in her ear "Everything's going to work out. We have each other—that's something at least." As Nana drifted off to sleep, comforted by Husky's words, the fish +Anima tried to imagine what the next day would bring. Would he be able to slip out to see Kohaku again, under the cover of darkness, and discovered the answer to the strange secret that seemed to loom over the Council of Water and Stone?

_Or will I still be alive by tomorrow?_

At last, Husky felt his weariness overcome him, and he drifted quietly off to sleep, his head resting against Nana's hair, and his troubled mind at last able to rest, even if it was only for a short while.

* * *

Tashi: wooow......im sorry i didnt post this sooner, i was grounded and busy with stupid studying for stupid exams for a long time

Husky: so typical of girls *sniffs*

Nana: Husky that wasnt nice!

Husky: don't tell me what to do you little--!

Koha-chan: Awww....you two are so cute!


	6. Memories

Dawn was coming soon. Kohaku could feel it in the air—the gentle anticipation that came with the rising sun. She stood; stalk still on a broad stone ledge, her simple clothing blending in with the dull-colored rocks of the mountain, and her wide amber eyes gazing out over the grand expanse before her. The forest below was submerged in a silvery mist that rose over the swaying treetops and up towards the deep indigo sky, which was beginning to fade to a shade of bluish-gray. She watched silently as one by one, the stars disappeared; tiny candles, smothered by the peaceful wind that played with the hem of her tunic and tossing her tawny locks. She shivered, pulling her thin, musty green cloak more closely around her shoulders. Somewhere, deep in the heart of the forest, a lonely bird began to sing, its song a gentle melancholy, floating on the wind to reach Kohaku's ears. Slowly, other birds began to join in, adding their own morning melodies to the ever-growing tune, until the sound of their voices reverberated off the ancient stones around the squirrel +anima. But she hardly heard.

As the first rays of sunlight began to break the horizon, illuminating the mountainside with their warm touch, a single tear slipped down Kohaku's cheek as she whispered one word aloud: "Masaru" The sun, the sky, the trees—all of it became a blur as she fell to her knees, quaking with sobs as the tears poured down from her eyes, hot and thick like blood. The fingers of her left hand reached up, scrabbling at the little gold necklace that hung from her throat and finally grasping it, clutching it so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She clenched her teeth, trying not to let the dreaded memories flood into her mind, blocking all her senses once again and filling her with the unbearable throbbing pain that seemed to be her constant companion. But of course they did......

A peaceful valley basked beneath a warm sun. Long grasses and yellow buttercups nodded against the subtle breeze that whistled through the tall, majestic mountains that surrounded the little dell, causing the long shadows they cast to dance and ripple in a beautiful, ever-changing patter of dappled grays and greens. Scattered across the valley, few and far spread, were a handful of little farm houses, each built of smooth, weatherworn stones and each sandwiched between a small, wooden barn and a modest but neat plot of cultivated land for farming. In the stretches of uninhabited land between these dwellings, flocks of sheep could be seen grazing, their brilliant white wool contrasting with the vibrant field in which they idled. It was a lazy summer afternoon, even the children who usually frolicked among the tall grass and wildflowers were gone, each retreating to his or her house to lounge the day away in a comfy old armchair or spread out on a special patchwork quilt, not a care in their minds. Only a few larks, tired from the long hours of relaxing in the sun, hummed a passive tune. Everywhere, there was peace.

But somewhere, far beyond the blue sky and the slowly drifting clouds, a child's laugh, joyful and full of life could be heard, mingling with the song of the lazy birds and flying on the wings of the heavens, perfect and pure and colorful. A little girl, only four or so in age, leapt from a sturdy old apple tree by one of the houses, a plump red apple clutched in her hand. She wore a simple frock of homespun cloth, and her tangled red-gold hair streamed out behind her as she skipped down a small, winding garden path that cut through a tiny, well-kept apple orchard towards the back of the house.

A boy of about sixteen years could be seen there, seated on a log, a block of wood and a knife in his strong hands and his back leaning against the sun-warmed stones of the house. He was plain looking, with short brown hair, tanned, tough-looking skin, and a battered and grass stained tunic of blue fabric that exposed his already well-muscled arms. He looked up as the girl frisked towards him, a wide smile of joy on her dirty little face and the precious apple held tightly in her pudgy fingers. His face broke into a grin, and his beautiful, amber-colored eyes sparkled in the bright sun as he stood up, setting his carving down and catching the girl as she practically flew into his arms. "Masa-kun!" she gurgled, holding out the apple proudly.

"Look'it what I found!" he laughed taking the apple and swinging her up onto his shoulders.

"Thank you, little sister, this looks like just the thing for a hot day like this one, how about we share it together—what do you say, little miss?" she giggled happily as he cut the apple in half with his small knife , handing a piece up to her and sinking his teeth into the other with gusto.

"Thank you, Masa-kun" she said around a large bite of apple. "It's yum yum!" he nodded in agreement, taking another bite and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"That it is, little sister, that it is. Dad will be happy to know that the apples are ripe, they're early this year." His sister nodded, excitedly, but remained silent. She couldn't talk—her mouth was so full of crisp, fresh apple.

"Masa-kun" she finally said hesitantly after they had both been chewing for a moment. "I wanna watch you shoot wiffa big bow an' arrow" the boy smiled inwardly. He'd known that this was what his sister had wanted the whole time—she had just brought the apple to mollify him so he would grant her request.

_She loves archery _he thought, looking back at the eager face and shining amber eyes, which were exactly like his own. _Well I suppose it won't hurt—maybe she'll be a great archer someday. _He concluded, his heart though, he shrugged, as though his sister's request was far beyond his concern.

"Oh—I don't know. I'm kind of tired today, maybe some other time" her tiny arms encircled his neck like steel bands, and she whimpered piteously.

"But Masa-kun," she pleaded "I broughted you da apple, now I wanna see you shoot wiffa bow an' arrow! Pleeeeeaaasee?" he sighed, as if in submission

"Oh—alright, but you have to promise to be a good girl and not get into any trouble." She squealed in delight, bouncing up and down, sticky apple juice dripping from her chin.

"I promise! I promise! Let's go, Masa-kun! Giddyup!" he chuckled, setting off at a trot back down the path, across the yard, and in through the open door of the cottage, his sister riding happily on his back.

The interior of the two-roomed house was tiny but bright. The bed in the corner was spread with a cheerful, hand woven blanket, and the wooden planks that made the floor were neatly swept and covered with a faded rug. A tin mug filled with a brilliant bouquet of buttercups and daisies stood in the center of a crude oaken table, on which someone had arranged a pretty blue-and-white checked table cloth. Near the back of the room, a kind-looking middle aged woman bustled around a pot-bellied black oven, her face jovial and her warm eyes full of laughter. With care and precision, she placed a fat pie on the steel rack within the stove, stoking the red-hot coals with an iron prong and finally closing the black polished door and turning to the boy and his sister as they entered the room

"You two aren't going out again, are you?" she said, hands akimbo and eyes flashing with mock severity "I could use a little help around here, you know!" the boy laughed, setting his little sister down moving towards the dormant stone fireplace, over which hung a well-made, sturdy looking bow and a quiver of goose-feather arrows fire-hardened to a point.

"Oh, come on mother, its just for a little while. Anyway, Little Sister will be disappointed if we don't go, isn't that right?" he swung the bow and arrows over his shoulder, winking cheerily at the little girl, who looked at her mother with wide eyes.

"Please Mommy? Please? I wanna see Masa-kun shoot wiffa big bow and arrows! Pretty pretty please?" the woman broke down, laughing and opening her arms to her little daughter, who ran to her and hugged her happily.

"Oh, alright, but you'd better be back before supper. Papa's coming home from market today, you know, and I'm making a special meal." Her son nodded, turning towards the door and gesturing eagerly to his sister.

"Of course we'll be home Mother! Come on, little sister! Let's go before it gets too late." The woman held up a hand, calling out as he was about to leave, the little girl skipping at his side

"Masaru"

He stopped in the doorway, turning halfway to look at her, a question in his eyes.

"Be careful with your sister. She's eleven years younger than you, after all, and you know she has weak lung. She could easily get hurt or lost."

She gazed at him intently—giving him a look that was meant for him and him alone. Masaru saw in her eyes the vital importance and seriousness of her words, and also the great trust that was being passed from mother to son. He squared his shoulders, straightening so that he stood to his full height, which was nearly a foot taller than she. His voice was soft, comforting and yet firm, and his eyes were full of the deep, golden fire of loyalty and absolute finality, like the flames that burn in the eyes of a warrior or a brave, noble king.

"Don't worry, Mother." Masaru said, taking his sister's pale hand in his browned one. "I would never let anything happen to my little sister. I would do anything to protect her. Mark my words: for Kohaku-chan, I would give my very life....."

Several years had passed. Fall had come and gone in the peaceful valley that lay below the shadow of the mountains, and a gray clouds and cold breezes obscured the blue skies ad bright sun, masking them with the chill of the freezing season yet to come. The fields of the little houses lay cold and dormant, waiting for the time of harvest to arrive again. The signs of winter were everywhere, present in every house and every heart who lived in the tiny haven. Everyone was settling down, preparing for the ice and snow that came without fail every year to cover the valley with it's frosty white mantle.

Far beyond the scattering of cottages, skirting the great, snow-topped mountains stood a small forest of pine trees, their ancient, dark bows resistant to the very coldest of winters or hottest of summers. This sanctuary, silent in the absence of birds and other life, which had gone away with the changing season, seemed empty and lonely, vast and untouched. The valley's people rarely ventured into the shifting shadows of the ominous grove, and only a single set of wheel tracks twisted aimlessly through the pines and away into the mountains, evidence of the occasional voyage to the next town and back by the men of the far-spread village. Not a soul was present beneath the canopy of the pines—everyone was back in their cozy houses, spreading extra blankets on beds and coaxing to life fires that had not been lit in a whole year. Even the pitter patter of a squirrel's feet as he hurried to gather the last of his nuts before winter seemed almost muted, as though by the eternal silence that prevailed over all else. It was total desolation. And yet, someone was there.

She was a shadow, a presence that had no form, crouching high up on a twisting limb without the smallest hint of her existence. Her feet made no sound as they hit the timeworn bark of the ancient pines, nor did a single gasping breath leave her lips as she effortlessly scaled the trees, flying from one to the next on the wings of darkness. Her entire being became one with nature around her, blending in to the rushing grays, greens, and browns that raced past her, creating an illusion of invisibility that was born from pure speed. She was as daring and careful as a panther, stalking her prey. Her glowing eyes darted to and fro, seeing everything, knowing everything. She was moving at an incredible pace, far faster than the fastest cheetah, far more graceful than the most elegant gazelle—And suddenly, without needing so much as a second glance to confirm her suspicions, she knew he was there.

The pine trees shook, their needles making a dead, rustling noise that could not have been created by the wind alone, moving among the shadowy limbs. A crunch—the snap of a twig beneath a soft leather boot. All were minute signs that betrayed the intruder's presence, and none of them escaped her punctilious scrutiny of the vast area below. She could hear, smell and taste him—she could _feel _him coming closer, closer, closer. Her left hand tightened around her oaken bow, her right soundlessly notching a straight, well crafted arrow to the worn groove just above her thumb. The string was pulled taut, her muscles were tensed, ready for action. She was waiting—waiting until she could s_ee._

And then he was there. His long, hooded traveling cloak sweeping almost to the ground, causing him to blend in perfectly with the shifting shadows and watery, dappled sunlight that filtered through the pine needles. He walked swiftly, his gaze fixed straight ahead, so that he did not see her there, as she gave a tiny grunt of satisfaction, and then let the arrow go with a twang and a hiss. It was a direct shot. It couldn't have missed. The hooded stranger turned slightly to look up as the arrow zinged towards him, a ray of light falling across his amber eyes as he stared. Then it happened. The arrow, which had been almost a foot away from burying itself in his heart, suddenly stopped dead, a gloved hand closing around it , halting its movement. He looked slowly away from the deadly weapon clasped in his hands, his gaze moving upwards until it met hers and riveted there. His eyes, exactly the same color as hers, sparkled mischievously as he threw back his hood, revealing a strong, kind face that was stretched into a wide, boyish grin.

"You've improved, Little Sister. One of these days I won't be able to catch it anymore." Mayumi Masaru's voice was now deep and rich, and his laugh was full and booming as he caught Kohaku, who leapt from the tree with a squeak of joy, right into her big brother's strong, muscled arms. She was no longer a creature; an animal of the forest. She was a human seven-year-old once again, happily reunited with the one she loved the most.

"Masa-kun! She said excitedly, jumping out of his arms and hopping up and down before him, her golden-red eyes wide. "How was it? How was Astar? Did you win the Cayenna? Can I go next time? Please please please please???!!!" he laughed again, reaching into his pack to rummage around.

"It was quite pleasant, yes. Definitely a once in a lifetime experience—an archer's dream. There was so much to see, so much to do. The Cayenna is by far the biggest archery competition around these parts. There were hundreds—no thousands of people there; I've never seen so many talented bowmen as I did over the past few weeks. It seemed like the partying and festivities would never cease." Kohaku beamed, her expression distant and her eyes shining as she imagined the sights her brother must have seen at Astar's famous Cayenna archery competition, which took place every year in the late fall season. Everyone was invited to attend: amateurs as well as experts. For years, it had been Masaru's dream to compete in the Cayenna, to bring home the grand prize: a beautiful arrow with a peacock's feather, and a tip made from pure gold. To win, however, an archer must use a mixture of skill, focus, and a bit of pure brilliance that can only be achieved through years of practice.

"Masa-kun—" said Kohaku, barely daring to breath. She looked at her older brother, and saw that he now held a long, thin parcel, wrapped in brown paper in his hands. _Could it be…._ Slowly, he held out the package to her, his smile radiant as it lit his face once again.

"Here, Little Sister. I brought you something. Open it." She looked from him to the package, then back to him.

"You—got this—for me?" he nodded, winking cheerily and placing the gift firmly in her small hands

" 'Course I did. Didn't think I'd forget you, did you? That's what big brothers are for, right?" she giggled as he ruffled her hair

"Thanks!"

Eager fingers tore at the wrappings, like frenzied wolves fighting for a meal. As the brown paper fell away, Kohaku gasped, her gaze riveting on the object that now lay in her hands. Masaru looked on contentedly, his smile permanently etched onto his face.

"Well, do you like it?" he asked "It's too bad I could only get one—it's such a nice arrow and all—" the little girl was speechless, unable to answer, the words utterly stolen from her lips by an invisible force that swept through her body, causing her to momentarily forget everything around her. She stared openmouthed at the single, beautifully crafted arrow that lay across her palms, it's dark shaft polished to silky perfection and its brilliant peacock feathers shimmering in exotic blues and greens. The tip, constructed of pure, shining gold, lacked all blemish, crafted to utter excellence by a craftsman's skilled hand. She gaped up at him, her hands shaking.

"You—won?" she stuttered, blinking several times to see if she was dreaming. He shrugged

"I suppose you could say that. I wasn't really in the competition for winning originally, but when I saw that arrow, I knew you had to have it. And so I got it. Do you like it?" she leaped in the air, arrow clutched in her hand

"I love it!" she squealed with joy "Yay! Thank you Masa-kun! You're the best brother in the world! Wait'll mom and dad see this! Come on!" she seized his dark hand in both her pale ones, tugging him back along the path towards the open meadow.

"He-y! Slow down! You'll be the death of me, you will!" he laughed at his impatient sibling's antics, planting his feet steadfastly into the ground and gently reprimanding her. "That isn't all I got you, you know." She stopped whimpering and pulling instantly, her face growing curious as he once again reached into his pack, this time removing a much smaller brown-wrapped parcel.

"What is it?" she asked, shivering in anticipation as he knelt down, removing the paper with his own hands. Gently, she reached out, touching the tiny, gold, leaf-shaped necklace that he showed her. Its delicate chain was thin and sparkling, made of a hundred miniscule links which ended in the beautiful little leaf, glimmering and winking as a few soft rays of wintry sunshine fell across it.

"Kohaku" said Masaru, looking her in the eyes. "Someday, you'll be grown, and it wont be like it is now. I'll go my separate way, and you'll go yours, and our paths may never cross again. I want you to know that I love you, Little Sister, and you'll always be with me in my thoughts and prayers, even when I'm no longer here, there to meet you when you need me. I know that you're destined for more then this, and I know that one day, the whole world will be spread out at your feet, yours for the taking. You're capable of great things, Koha-chan, never forget that. You may not understand what I'm saying now, but someday, when the time is right, you will, I'm sure of it. The Cayenna—you'll win it a million times over if that's what you desire to do. I want you to keep this little necklace with you—and remember me when ever you see it. Do you think you could do that, Little Sister?" The seven year old cocked her head to the side, looking at her brother with wide eyes

"What does "des-tined" mean, Masa-kun?" she asked at length clutching her arrow to her chest and shivering in the crisp, cool air. He chuckled, reaching out to fasten the necklace carefully around her neck.

"Well—it's kind of hard to explain—it's like your future, or your fate—kind of when you're born to do something, I suppose. You don't always know what it'll be at first, but it becomes clear to you eventually—it just kind of clicks. Some people are destined to be farmers like Mother and Father, or to win archery contests, or be leaders, or—" Kohaku grinned, grabbing Masaru's hand again.

"Eat!" she squealed happily "C'mon! Let's go home! I'm hungry! And we hafta show mom and dad the arrow you gave me! Hurry UP!" he swooped down, lifting her with a single arm and setting her atop his shoulders.

"That's right, Little Sister" he said, tightening his fingers around her thin ankles so she wouldn't fall off in her excitement "Let's go home...."

It happened so suddenly that day. There was no warning. There were no signs. There was nothing. The snow had come, covering the grass with a thick, freezing blanket of white. The air was full of crystal flakes, drifting slowly to the ground and landing lightly on the pines and the scorched remains of several little farms, each one reduced to a pile of red hot coals, which slowly faded to black. The smell of smoke and death was thick in the air. Evil had come to the little valley below the mountains.

The young man slammed the door, his boots pounding on the wooden floorboards below him.

"They're here! We need to go—now!" his voice was laced with fear and desperation, emotions that reflected in his golden eyes. "It's too late—it's too late!" to the girl in the corner, who sat huddled with a peacock feather arrow clasped in her hands, the sound of his voice sounded almost far away, as though she was hearing it from across a vast field, or through a dense forest.

"We have no choice—we must fight" the man who sat at the table rose, his arm encircling the shoulders of the worried woman who stood at his side "Take you're sister—go hide!" the girl saw that he was holding a staff in his hand, a look of grim determination twisting his normally kind face.

"I can't leave you—" the first man started, drawing a bow and arrows from his shoulders. He never finished.

The door banged open behind him—someone—_something _stood, sillouetted against the snow, its dark cloak swishing as it entered the room. More of them followed—all the same, all silent. The first one threw back his hood—the girl felt her heart stop in fear. _His eyes…._ She couldn't rip her gaze from the terrible glowing orbs, their green depths full of pure, icy hatred and evil. It was over in a flash. There was a glittering of a silver blade as it scraped out of its sheath, and the noise of it whistling through the air. The child watched wide-eyed as the man and woman fell before the deadly foes. Dark liquid splattered the floor at their feet.

She was dead inside. She knew she should have run—but she just sat there, her heart and mind frozen.

_They're dead—they're dead— _

Suddenly, hands grabbed her roughly, pulling her away from the corner and the gruesome scene. Orange fire leapt all around the young man, the little girl held tightly in his arms as he ran into the other room. He set her down, pulling his bow from his shoulder and notching an arrow to it as the figures began to pour through the doorway, their eyes glowing and their cloaks swirling. The leader held a long knife, stained red with blood. Smoke billowed into the room, turning the air to a thick, choking gray. The man let the arrow go with a twang.

"Run, Kohaku!" he yelled over the hissing flames that rushed through the door, his hands shaking as he loosed another arrow into the growing number of enemies who were now beginning to surround him. Her feet would not move

"Masa-kun!" she yelled out, her words ending in a desperate sob "Don't go—don't leave me, Big Brother!" they were upon him now, their blades sparkling in the thick, sooty air. His eyes met hers as he fell down, their golden depths full of determination and anger

"Run!" he yelled "Don't worry about me—remember what you were destined for!"

It was as if his words had set off a spark within her, causing everything insider her to be consumed by flames like the ones that rose higher and higher before her eyes, hiding her brother and the dark foes from view. Something burst into life in the deepest depths of her soul, flooding her body with a burning sensation not akin to anything she had every felt before. And then she was running. The tiny window that was her only escape was no obstacle—she was through it in an instant, her feet seeming to barely touch the ashy snow that coated the ground as she ran away from the burning house where her family lay dead.

_Why does everyone say that fear and sorrow are like icy fingers, gripping your soul in their steely grasp?_

_  
_She didn't look back, nor did she every halt as she sped along, her mind numb as the tears began to fall.

_It's more like a scorching band of iron, burning away everything—leaving you broken and dead._

She continued to push on, despite the snow, which fell all around her, submerging her world in swirling white. Her life—who she had been—all of it had disappeared. Mayumi Kohaku, the young, carefree girl who had still possessed the ability to live and love now lay back in that crumbling house, beside the bodies of her beloved parents, and the brother she loved so much.

_What I was destined for—it's gone now. Everything is gone. _

She knew at that moment she was all she had—just herself for company, and this new, scorching power that seemed to fill her from bottom to top, cleansing her of all she previously thought and felt.

_I'm all alone....._

The sun had risen now—the day had begun. Bright rays lit up the mountainside, warming the ancient stones and bringing life to the sleeping planet. Light and peace permeated the entire scene, rustling through the trees and rising up to float with the clouds in the brilliant blue sky above. The squirrel +Anima lay curled on the stony ledge, her eyes squeezed shut and sweat drenching her rigid form. Beside her lay her bow and quiver, the arrows spilling out to reveal five bright, gold tipped shafts, their peacock feathers shimmering greenish blue. Kohaku's fingers tightened around the necklace Masaru had given her. For the first time in four years, a tiny spark of resolve rose in her mind, coming to life from among the coals of retched defeat that were all that was left of her heart.

_I can't let it happen to them too._

* * *

Tashi: Wow! That was a very long chapter!

Husky: Koha-san, your life is boring

Koha-chan: not as boring as yours, Mr. Mermaid Princess Myrrh

Husky: Say one more word and you're toast, you little squirrel brat!

Cooro: Toast?! Where?!!!

Nana: *sigh* Cooro-kun, you stole all of Tashi's ramen and two bags of mini oreos, and you're still hungry?

Tashi: Aha!…..I was wondering where all that food went……Cooro, that ramen was supposed to be my afternoon snack, you know I can't write on an empty stomach!

Cooro: hehe…….blame it on Senri-kun, he ate most of it anyway

Tashi: Yeah…..somehow I have a very hard time believing that one…*glares at Cooro* well…..anyway…..enjoy people! Please review!!!! ^_^

N.F.T.A. (note from the author): The next chapter's going to be about Senri, so stay tuned 3. srry this one was so late, homework is torture. I luv u guys—you've been so awesome, reviewing my story and everything. Thank you thank you thank you! *GLOMPZ*


	7. Darkness

_Darkness…._

Senri was awake. He opened his eye, blinking in the murky blackness that hung over the prison chamber like a thick, opaque mist.

_So dark….._

The bear +anima shook his head several times, his mind stretching far and wide to find the answer to where he was and why he was here. Memories of the day before, of Husky's departure, of Cooro's disappearance, of the strange, unwanted shadows that had suddenly fallen upon him, depriving him of his wakefulness and quenching the fire in a single second drifted through his mind. Bits and pieces of information like leaves carried by a midsummer gale, swam across his thoughts, some remaining while others melted away into the vast pit of oblivion that was Senri's brain. He remembered it being very dark.

_Dark like now…._

Senri yawned, sitting up and gazing foggily at the shadowy room around him, beginning to wonder vaguely where the other three +anima were. He remembered seeing them—maybe Husky at least—as he was being dragged off to this mysterious, unknown place, so they couldn't be far. They never were, anyways. Senri paused as he heard the clinking of metal chains, and felt the tug of iron shackles around his right wrist. Confused, he lifted his brawny forearm to eye level, studying the rusty device encircling it, the worn metal hardly visible in the dismal darkness. After examining it critically for a few minutes, Senri shrugged, flexing his powerful fists; clenching and unclenching the strong fingers until he could feel the blood circulating once again through his cold veins. Suddenly, a huge bear paw burst from where his right arm had been a second before, five razor sharp claws protruding from the bristly fur. The weak and rusting metal, no match against the strength of Senri's +anima, crumbled away, falling to the stone table at the boy's side. The chain that had been attached to the shackle also dropped, making an echoing _gong _as it hit the cool, porous rock. From his right, Senri's ears detected the faint groan of someone who had been disturbed from his or her sleep. The bear +anima recognized the owner instantly.

_Cooro. _

He nodded once, content that his friend was safe, and figuring logically that the others were probably here somewhere too. Good. They should stay here. As for Senri himself, he had decided that he didn't much like this place—it was too cold, and when he sat up on the high stone table, the top of his gray hair almost brushed the ceiling. Slipping down to stand on the floor, he stretched, scraping the stone above him with the edges of his claws. Wandering slowly forward through the blackness, he encountered several piles of chains and shackles, some loose rubble, and even a few smooth, icily cold objects that he realized vaguely were probably bones. Finally, his groping hand landed on a rough wood surface that he could only assume was the door. He felt something cold and metallic, rusting like the shackles he had left behind on the table—a keyhole, set into an aging doorknob that was securely locked from the outside. Senri shrugged, reaching out and giving the doorknob a light twist. A snapping noise, like a twig being broken underfoot, came from somewhere within the old lock, and the doorknob rattled uselessly, engulfed in the bone-crushing claws.

Senri pushed gently, and the door swung outward, admitting him into the world of the unknown. He blinked, shivering in the sudden gust of cold air that wafted down the silent hallway, stretched out for what seemed like miles in both directions. Gingerly, Senri stepped across the threshold, carefully avoiding the puddles of blackened, murky water that had congealed upon the floor stones all around. The door behind him, creaking against a particularly strong draft, closed with a small _bang._

Senri jumped, his hand automatically straying to his side, in search of one of his greatest sources of comfort: his book. Ever since Crystala had given it to him so many years ago, the little tome had always been close to Senri's side. It was like a friend to him, something he could confide in without the usual method of verbal communication, which he never found very useful to express his abstract thoughts or wandering feelings. The flowers he kept between its pages, common rubbish to some, were priceless jewels to Senri. He saw them as a link to the world everyone else seemed to live in, the world of love, hate, and memories, from which he himself seemed to be so out of touch. Each fragile plant reminded him of a person from that foreign land, people who were as much a part of him as his own soul; people that, if he was a part of their far off society, he knew he might love, if he knew how.

Senri reached into his pocket feeling around for the book—and finding nothing. He grunted, digging around more furiously in the darkness. It had to be there. Where else would it be? Senri had never lost his book before, and the very idea filled him with cold dread. He frantically scavenged his memory as he continued to blindly fumble through both pockets, trying desperately to remember who could have taken his book away—where it had gone. Darkness—all he could see was darkness. Fear flooded his body, shooting through his veins and causing his blood to run cold. He gnawed on his raw lips until he tasted blood. Somewhere, there had to be something—he had to remember! His few memories of the night before began to blur together, mixing into a swirling brew of confusion and despair. All that he was—all that kept him from falling back into the pit of primordial wilderness from which he had come—was somehow contained within that little book, and now it was gone. His dark side—which had lain dormant for so long now—began to arise again, swallowing him up in a fury that radiated from every corner of his being.

_Amurui…_

A deep, angry force, like molten lava, poured from inside Senri. He felt himself lose control, slipping partially away—hanging by a thread. Yet through the pulsating, white-hot hatred that bubbled up inside him, Senri saw something

Green eyes

Deep, terrible green eyes

A low growl sounded in his throat.

_I will kill them. _

"You wanted me, My Lord"

Lord Delmor looked up at the sound of the quavering female voice, his green eyes glowing through the darkness that had fallen on the cavernous cave room with the thousand candles. Almost every one of the tiny burning lights had now gone out, and only a handful remained, flickering dimly against the cold wind that circulated through the cave passageways at night. Delmor was still seated in his throne, his dark robe flowing out around him, and his pale, ghostly white face just visible beyond the recesses of the shadowy hood. His thin lips twisted into a slight smile as his eyes fell upon the woman in front of him, her thin figure and pale, angular face copies of Delmor's own.

"Hisoka-san, Sister" he said, his snake-like voice almost fond "Rise" Hisoka, her hands clasped behind her and a nervous, fleeting expression on her face, stood up slowly, green eyes lowered to the floor.

"You wanted…." she started, her voice trailing off as Delmor chuckled quietly, leaning down to pat her boney shoulder. Hisoka cringed away from the icy touch of her brother's hand, the icy coldness of the spidery fingers penetrating her dark cloak and sinking to the very marrow of her brittle bones.

"Look at me" Delmor's voice was a whisper, and his face wore an expression of deep concern, emphasized by the warm gleam of his eyes. She raised her eyes slowly, a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead.

_Why are you so afraid of him? _she thought vaguely, stiffening under Delmor's subtle smile. _He's your brother….. _A sudden memory caused Hisoka to freeze, her unblinking gaze centered rigidly on her brother and her hands clasped tightly at her sides. Two children, one a slim, pale teenaged boy, and the other a girl, several years younger—five or six at the oldest—stood in the middle of the field before what had once been a tall and stately mansion, but was now no more than a heap of burning rubble. The girl was crying, tears streaming down her flushed face and falling to the charred and battered ground.

"Why did they have to die, Brother, why?" she cried "Mother—Father—" Hisoka's fists clenched as she saw Delmor as a child, the terrible thin-lipped smile spreading across his sallow face as he reached out a long, willowy arm to smooth the girl's tousled red locks.

"Don't cry, Sister" he said, his eyes soft and poisonously soothing "It will be alright. We've got each other, that's all that matters. Don't shame the names of Mother and Father with your tears. We'll make it, trust me. Anyway—I have this" Hisoka's teeth ground together as she relived the moment. The little girl looked up, her face streaked with tears, and her eyes fell on the small, corked glass vile that her older brother held in his spidery fingers. The glowing green liquid inside swirled round and round, radiating a strange and horrible aura that Hisoka could remember, even now

"Wh—what is it?" the teenaged Delmor's grin stretched wider.

"I managed to save this, just before Father's laboratory burned down. It's a very special potion—something he must have been working on for many years. With this, Hisoka-chan, we will have the key to ultimate power—all you have to do is follow my lead. Do you promise?" the child Hisoka, her chocolate brown eyes wide, looked up at her brother, her bottom lip quivering.

"Ye—yes Delmor-kun" she said "Are—are you sure that Mother and Father would've—?" Delmor nodded confidently, slipping the vile back into his long black overcoat

"I'm positive, Sister, just positive"

_What did that lead to now? _

Hisoka shook herself, her eyes refocusing on Delmor, who was still scrutinizing her closely.

"What were you thinking about, Sister?" Delmor asked, his voice convincing "Just now—What was it?" She stared at him, trying to suppress the mixture of fury and fear that were intermingled in the pit of her stomach.

"Nothing" she finally managed to mumble, her eyes re-centering on the floor. "Nothing of importance" Delmor raised his eyebrows

"Are you sure? You seem so—distant. Is what we have here not enough?"

Hisoka shook her head

"No, Brother" she said. Delmor smiled knowingly

"Yes—I should hope so. You know, those many years ago, its almost a good thing that that old house burned down just by chance……if it didn't, we may never have discovered the secret to eternal glory, life, and power." Hisoka bit her lip, trying to keep from screaming.

_A good thing? A good thing that both of us became cold blooded tyrants? A good thing that millions of lives have been wasted…. _

"Ah, beautiful, beautiful life, it's simply the most delicious and necessary power of this world." Delmor continued, standing up and pacing back and forth before his brother. "One sip leaves you forever yearning for more—do you not agree, Hisoka-san?" Hisoka forced herself to nod, though her knees were knocking together and the hair on the back of her neck was standing on end. She could never stand up to her brother….

"Ever since we added the first drop of soft, delectable life to the heart of this place we call home, there has never been a need to want anything else. Why then, Sister, do you doubt me?" Delmor's sister remained silent as she felt the warlord's mind drilling into her own, searching for the reason for the distrust that had built between them all these years, suddenly leaping much higher than ever before with the capture of the four mysterious children. The +anima. Hisoka had seen the look in their eyes, the innocence, the pleading to be freed—almost as though they knew what awaited them, a fate more horrible than death itself. She had been reminded vividly, for some odd reason, of a time several years before, when the Council had visited a particular small valley on the other side of the mountains, a place that now lay desolate and deserted. Hisoka forgot most of the details--she didn't remember much of those years far passed when she and her brother had been an inseparatable team—but she did recall one house, and one particular little girl with large amber eyes, who had been the only one to escape the Council's wrath by adopting what Delmor later told her was a +anima, an animal spirit which shared the body and soul of a child who found him or herself in desperate need of it. Strangely enough, those eyes, so large and gentle, had been the one thing that haunted Hisoka throughout the decades that followed, instilling within her steadfast mind a single seed of destructive doubt that had now grown into a great tree of distrust and anger. Now, as she stood before her brother, a spark of that anger was fanned by an invisible force into a sudden flame, which flared up and overflowed from her before she could smother it.

"Why, Delmor?" she asked, determination and fury causing her to forget her fear. "Why do we do this? Is it really worth it, taking the lives of others to maintain this power we're so used to? Is that really what you had in mind originally—were you that evil, even as a teenager?" Delmor looked momentary lost for words as the usually timid and submissive Hisoka confronted him, but he quickly regained his composure, chuckling quietly and shaking his head.

"Hisoka-san, it's not your place to question me." he said, all traces of sympathy and artificial concern gone from his voice now as he sat back in the high-backed throne, and reaching into his pocket. Drawing out a little leather notebook, he set it on his lap, flipping through it with great interest, and stopping to examine the paper-thin dried flowers that lay between the pages. "You have not idea how valuable the +anima are to us. Their lives are different from others that we take—they share their souls with a spirit being, so their power is greater than even I have ever before seen. Trust me, Sister, this is our lucky day" Hisoka refused to be put down. Curling her white fingers into fists, she leaned forward until her face was inches from her brother's.

"They're children! Don't you tell me—"

They were interrupted by a loud creaking sound from behind, as the door swung open slowy, and inch at a time. Hisoka stopped, slowly turning around as the usual blast of cool air circulated around the room, tossing her wiry hair and rustling the pages of the book Delmor held. Her eyes widened, and a tiny gasp escaped her lips as a low growl emitted from the thing that stalked slowly into the room, it's shaggy head of hair masked with a crest of white, and a pair of razor sharp claws shimmering in the half light thrown by the few living candles. It advanced a few steps, then stopped, his one furious yellow eye traveling from Hisoka's shocked face to Delmor's evil one, at last riveting on the little book that the warlord held in his lap.

"Book" it said, it's voice like gravel as it took another wobbling step forward, claws flexing dangerously

"Give me…..book"

from behind Hisoka came the sound of Delmor snapping the little volume shut, a low hiss coming from his throat.

"+Anima" he murmured, his voice shaking with rage. "I should have expected as much"

* * *

Tashi: Hey, does anyone ever wonder why Senri doesn't talk?

Koha-chan: Ya, you're right…..do you think it's cause of his disturbing past or something?

Nana: I don't know—he's just always been like that, I think it's kinda cute *blushes*

Husky: What are you guys talking about? I can get Senri to talk. See watch…hey Senri-san!

Senri: …

Husky: What's going on with you, man?

Senri: …

Koha-chan: *giggles* Wow, Husky, this is going reealllly welll…..

Husky: Shut up, you rodent. So Senri—OH MY GOSH LOOK!

Senri: …?

Husky: A GIANT PURPLE GRELLYOW WITH ORANGE SNORGLEFLAGS!

Senri:….Huh?

Husky: HAHA! I TOLD you I could make him talk!

Koha-chan: A giant purple….what?

Husky: Oh ya! Uh huh! I made Senri talllk! I made Senri talllk! *does victory dance*

Nana: Wow…you're really immature

Husky: *pouts* oh, come on, I was just having a little fun…It's not everyday that Senri actually TALKS for heaven's sake…..You sound like Koha-chan….

Koha-chan: Awww, did Husky get embarrassed in front of his ikkle girlfriend?

Husky: You little—!!!!

Tashi: Alright, cool it you two, the best part of the story is almost here! Enjoy, everyone!


	8. Promise

Husky shivered.

_Why is it so freakin' cold….._

The fish +Anima blinked, shifting uncomfortably on the freezing stone. The pain in his head and leg had gone down quite a bit, but the persistent chill of the cave beat against his bare arms and torn, battered clothing. No matter which way he turned, he could never seem to get rid of the bitter breeze, and it annoyed him even more than his grumbling stomach and aching limbs. Husky stretched out his arms lazily, searching for the heat he desired. His fingers came into contact with something soft and warm that lay beside him, and sleepily, he snuggled closer to it, sighing in utter contentment.

_Feels so nice….._

Suddenly, the warm thing moved, and a little whisper reached Husky's ears, jolting him awake

"Husky-kun…"

The boy's blue eyes flew open, and he nearly fell off the table as he found himself cuddling a slumbering Nana, her tousled head buried in his chest and her little arms threaded about his waist.

"What the--" He gaped, blushing furiously, even though it was too dark for anyone to see (even if there had happened to be someone else in the room beside the +anima children). Quickly, Husky extricated himself from Nana's arms and put as much distance between the two of them as the shackles permitted, chiding himself angrily.

_What were you thinking? What would happen if Cooro found out—you'd never hear the end of this— _

"Husky?"

As though summoned by Husky's thought's, Cooro's peppy little voice sounded through the shadows.

"Husky—Nana—are you there?"

Husky shook his head dazedly, sitting up and turning towards his friend.

"Ya, I'm here. Where's Senri? Is he over—" Cooro interrupted whiningly

"Husssssskkkky—-I'm hungry! What is this place anyway? I wanna leave—" Out of habit, Husky reached for his favorite old staff, forgetting all their troubles in a moment of familiar annoyance with Cooro.

"Will you shut your mouth? Is your stomach all you ever think about? I asked you a question!"

"But Husky—" Cooro persisted, clinking his chains as he strained to get off the table. Before he could finish, however, Nana's voice rose from Husky's side, confused and whimpering

"Husky-kun—Cooro-kun? You're both alright? I can't figure out if I was just dreaming or—Hey, where's Senri-kun?" Husky sighed in exasperation

"I was just trying to ask Cooro that, but he won't do anything except whine about how hungry he is! Cooro—is Senri over there?" He heard rustling and the grumblings of Cooro as he retreaed back to the other end of the table, muttering about how hungry he was and the unfairness of it all—but his mumblings trailed off in a gasp.

"What—what is it?" asked Nana, sitting up and edging closer to Husky, who shifted subconsciously farther towards the edge of the table.

"He's—not here!" squeaked Cooro, and Husky drew in his breath.

"Cooro--are you sure?" he asked, frozen with surprise rather then cold now.

"Yes—I checked everywhere—Ohhhhh—Hussssskkkkkkyyyyyy—-"

"What? But how did he get out—wait! Did that girl—Koha-chan—did she leave the door open last night or something?"

"Koha-chan? Who's Koha-chan?"

Husky did not answer his two friends as they continued to babble worriedly, his eyes were fixed on the door—swinging loosely on it's hinges.

_He got out._

The +anima clenched his teeth in determination, pulling his wrists free of the loose shackles and slipping a little scrap of white paper into his pocket.

"We've got to go help him"

Senri's claws ripped through the air, tearing at the ghostly bodies of the guards that were pouring into the room around him. Delmor was standing now, his grip on the book tightening as he stared into the face that was half man and half beast, because indeed, the thing that fought and thrashed with the strength of ten people had a case of primordial bloodlust that the warlord himself had never before seen in another human being. Senri had gone wild. He could scarcely feel the knives and daggers that stabbed at him from all angles, and he did not see anyone or anything but the one who stood before him, evil green eyes boring into his, the precious little book in his pale, filthy hands. The ferocious spirit of Amurui had taken over all but a tiny bit of Senri, and he lashed out again and again, knocking guards to the side like crippled flies as he snapped and clawed his way towards his goal. Hisoka still stood beside Delmor, and she quivered in fear at the terrible sight of the possessed +anima boy. Her brother took his eyes from the battle on the floors below, glancing at his sister with a strained smile on his face. "I told you, Hisoka-san, the only thing +anima are valuable for is their power." He turned, yelling out of over the sounds of fighting and anger all around, his voice echoing off the ceiling and walls of the cave "They are too vicious to be kept alive!"

"That's not true"

It was as though time had stopped. All throughout the stone chamber, fighting ceased. Guards held their weapons at mid-swing, their heads turning at the voice that sounded boldly from the doorway. Hisoka blinked, almost unable to believe the strength and total defiance of her powerful, merciless brother that was contained in those three words. Even Senri-Amurui, with the shadowy corner of consciousness and sense he held on to, managed to stop, grunting as he slackened his grasp on the neck of one of the guards.

Delmor whipped his gaze around, bringing it to focus on the three small figures silhouetted in the doorway. The boy who had spoken stood in the lead, arms akimbo and dirty face set into a hard, impenetrable expression of fury. The warlord narrowed his eyes as Husky stared levelly at him, lightning flashing across his face. He was flanked on either side by the other two +anima, and even Cooro had adopted a serious expression that had "tough-guy" written all over it. Nana looked at Husky, who nodded ever so slightly, never taking his eyes off Delmor's.

"Senri" Husky said, taking a cautious step forward. "I'm sorry we didn't come sooner—it seems that things are worse than I thought" Delmor growled, drawing a long knife from within his cloak and holding it at the ready, book still tucked against his chest.

"Don't even think of trying to escape, you little +Anima brat—you're outnumbered twenty to one" he said, his voice a hiss. Husky smiled.

"Who said anything about escaping?" he said, taking another step forward. Cooro and Nana followed, stepping carefully across the cold stone as though it were molten lava. "We simply want to talk to you" continued Husky "You seem to have done something to do something to provoke our friend here to show his—" he gestured to Senri "—dark side." Delmor was silent, but he silently fumed, hating the cool, calm way the prisoner looked at him, and the even, unbroken tone in which he spoke, almost as though he was addressing a five-year-old.

"You took his book" said Nana "Senri doesn't like it when people take his book. You see, Senri isn't a normal +Anima—he's much more powerful than you could ever imagine." Delmor smiled craftily

"All the better for us" he said, looking at Senri, who had begun to struggle again, weighted down with five guards, who were trying to force a loop of rope around his neck. "You see, we here at the Council live off the power of others, you could call it a method of survival." Husky clenched his teeth, visibly frustrated

"Look, if you don't give Senri back his book, he might get really bad, and trust me, you don't want to see that" he said, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I suggest you listen to what I say, or—" Delmor laughed, turning to pat Hisoka boisterously on the back

"Sister! Did you hear what the prisoner said? Listen to him! As if I care what he has to say! Senri—or whatever you call him—is my captive, as are you, you hot headed little fool. We will do with you whatever we see fit. Guards! Get these little miscreants back to their cell—and put a new lock on it. See that they don't get out again. As for Senri, let me deal with him, he'll do what I say or die!" Husky sighed, as though in exasperation

"Well, you asked for it" he whispered, turning to catch the eye of Nana and Cooro. "Alright, you two, are you ready?" they nodded, and Husky grinned broadly "Ok, let's GO!!" Nana and Cooro transformed on the spot into their +anima forms, touching off the ground and spiraling towards Delmor with lightning speed. Before the warlord had a chance to react, they were upon him, Nana grabbing his long spidery arms while Cooro reached for the book. The long knife clattered to the ground, dropped by Delmor in surprise.

"Sorry 'bout this" Cooro said, cheerily, wrenching the book from Delmor's grasp and tossing it up in the air "But seeing as you wouldn't give it up willingly…." Turning, he cupped his hands to his mouth, shouting as loud as he could "HUSKY!"

Husky was ready He reached out, catching the little leather book as Cooro threw it through the air, turning, he took a deep breath, his hands clutching the bent and rusty iron rod that he and his friends had found shoved in the corner of the little room along with the extra shackles and chains.

_Here goes nothing. _

Charging forward, he threw himself into the melee that surrounded Senri, thrashing right and left, his head barely reaching the shoulders of most of the black-cloaked guards who battled around him. Nana continued to wrestle Delmor, who was trying to regain his knife while she punched and kicked at every angle, circling around him like an angry hornet. Cooro flew above Husky, pelting the guards with gravel and bits of stone which had been gathered from the wet, crumbling piles of rubble that lined many of the passageways of the maze-like cave.

"Senri!" exclaimed Husky, lunging forward, rod in hand. "Here!" Senri turned at the familiar sound of Husky's voice, letting out a grunt of surprise. His gaze fell on the little book, and he froze, the fury melting from his face to be replaced by surprise. He looked at Husky quizzically.

"Husky…." He said, pushing several guards aside carelessly and stepping forward, his huge clawed hand reaching out to take the book. Husky smiled

"Is that better?" Senri-Amurui nodded slowly, staring down at

his book. Suddenly, he shuddered violently, stiffening and swaying on the spot. "Senri—?" Nana was flying with Cooro now, and both were hovering low above their friends, still trying to slow down the advancing guards. "Are you ok—Senri!" Letting out an earsplitting cry, Senri fell to his knees.

_It's Amurui—this isn't what I expected—it's different than last time _thought Husky, coming to a stop a few feet from the bear +anima, who had his face in his hands and was curled into a ball, moaning.

"Hold on—" he said, reaching out a hand in concern, and in doing so, momentarily forgetting to watch his back.

"Husky! Watch out—" cried Nana, a second too late. Husky felt two cold, hard hands seize his shoulders, and another snatch his weapon from his hands with an unmatchable force. He watched helplessly as other guards fall on Senri, who in his state of confusion and obvious pain, could do nothing to save himself. Above him, he saw the desperate faces of Nana and Cooro, circling low and crying out his name. And over all, the sound of Delmor's evil laughter rang out.

"You can't win, boy! You and your +anima friends will never be able to beat us!" Husky struggled against the grasp of the guard who held him, but he knew it was all in vain. Two others came, and then another two, binding his hands behind his back and trying to force a gag over his mouth.

_I can't let them—get caught too—_

He knew instantly what he had to do—or all hope would be lost.

"Nana!" he yelled out, just as he was forced to the ground under the pressure of the now countless creatures that pressed down upon him at all angles

"Take Cooro! Go get help!" in that instant before the blackness of their cloaks overtook him, Husky saw her eyes—large and green—frightened—looming above him. He saw the desperation, panic, and pain, all mixed together on that one pale little face. But he saw something else there too—determination

"I'll be back" she whispered, and despite all the chaos going on around him—Senri's ceaseless moaning, Delmor's laughing, and the angry yelling of the guards—he still heard her, and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was telling the truth. _Nana won't let me down _

"Nana-chan, where are we going?" Cooro asked, yelling over the nippy wind that whistled over the treetops and blew his jet black locks off his face as he and Nana flew above the pine trees, away from the mountains. It had taken longer than expected to find their way out of the cave, and both children were already fatigued and malnourished from the night spent in the freezing cold prison cell—but neither felt like sleeping, and even Cooro had ceased to complain about his hunger in light of the present situation. Nana had not said a word since they had left the cave behind—a change had come over her the second she had promised Husky to return with help. She was serious—deadly serious—and she never took her eyes off the path below. She was searching for anyone, or anything, that might give her a hint as to where she might find someone who could aid the little band of +anima, two of whom were still stuck there in danger, back in the freezing cave halfway up the mountain.

_I promised—I promised I would get help _

The words rung over and over in Nana's head, rushing through her cold and tired veins, and giving her a strange strength that she had never before experienced. At Cooro's question, she snapped out of a kind of daze, shaking her head and turning to look at him.

"I don't know" she admitted, her eyes slightly worried "I thought perhaps we'd run into a village or something—but it's been a while, and—Oh Cooro-kun, what're we going to do if we can't find anyone? What's going to happen to Husky-kun and Senri—" Cooro cut her off with a wave of his hand, smiling bravely

"We'll find someone. Don't worry about it! Senri and Husky'll be fine—although I sure hope Husky doesn't get that terrible staff back anytime soon—" he pulled a wry face, and Nana had to laugh

"You're always so funny—hey!" she stopped off mid sentence, her eyes fixed on the winding trail, which cut through the forest and wound off into far into the distance.

"What is it?" asked Cooro, squinting at the place she pointed too.

"Look—there…"

Walking side by side on the tiny path, like a tiny thread stretched out below them, two figures could be seen. One of them, the taller one, carried a pack, and as the two +anima flew closer, they could see that the other was very small, probably a child about their age. The taller girl was talking to the child, reprimanding her mockingly as they walked. Nana could hear her voice, cheerful and jolly, rising up on the breeze to reach her sensitive ears. It was a strangely familiar voice. Suddenly, she froze, nearly falling from the sky as she hovered there, staring at the tall girl in amazement. Cooro stopped, turning to look at her in confusion and alarm

"Nana-chan? Are you okay—"

Suddenly, a huge grin spread across the bat +anima's face, and she was flying faster than every before, waving and yelling as she rocketed towards the ground

"Rose! Rose-chan!"

* * *

Tashi: Omg! This is getting exciting…..

Nana: Um…Atashí-san…..

Tashi: Watup, girl?

Nana: Weeelll—you see—KOHA-CHAN AND HUSKY-KUN WON'T SHUT UP!

Tashi: Oh! Wow….are they really arguing again?

*in the background*

Koha-chan: Oh Prince Husky, you are SO brilliant: "Go get help!" For heaven's sake, Nana's a eleven year old preppy girly girl and Cooro's just a pain in the—uh—you know what!

Husky: Well excuse me, Princess, I'd like to hear what you would have done if you—

Koha-chan: Husky—no. Just no.

Husky: What?

Koha-chan: We're not going to be using old-school Legend of Zelda catch phrases on this chat…that's like…just….no

Husky: For your information, I can say whatever I want WHENEVER I want to! Believe it, because I AM JUSTICE!

Koha-chan: *groans* noooooo….please tell me this annoying pipsqueak is just a result of bygone otaku fan days and sleep deprivation catching up with me?!

Husky: HEY! Who're you callin' a pipsqueak? You know, I'd be tall too in heals!

Koha-chan: Ahhhhh……AHHHHHHH…….*falls over*

Tashi: OKAY! Well...hehe…..moving on then…..see you guys next time! I hope you liked the chapter!

*footnote: Kohaku wears boots with heals….if that helps the random fma reference have more meaning, anyways ^_^


	9. The Truth

A cool, smooth sheet of silvery sand stretched out as far as the eye could see, glittering subtly under a strange, ghostly moon. The purple night sky, untouched by even a single star, melted down into a gentle bowl overhead, bridging the gap between the ocean of sand and the vast, invisible heavens far beyond reach. Somewhere deep in the heart of this vacant desert, with it's warm, breezy air and hazy skies, a single trail of footprints wound among the dunes and hills of sparkling sand, leading away towards a small clump of alabaster palm trees with soft, balmy leaves that floated gracefully on the magical wind current. Around their slender trunks and through their leafy branches were draped long, gauzy strands of sheer white silk, each one reflecting the moon and throwing millions of tiny shards of light across the silent, desolate landscape, as though they were covered in thousands of diamonds. In the middle of this little oasis was a small, crystal clear pool, framed with swaying plants and filled with beautiful silvery water that matched the cool sandy bottom. Delicate white rose petals floated upon the glass-smooth surface, and through the water, twinkling precious stones and pearls could be seen, coating the sloping basin of sand, each one half buried in the shimmering grains. Husky's hair tossed softly across his forehead, sweeping over his tired eyes as he peered into the distance, his feet carrying him forward, through the dream-like desert and towards the ring of trees.

_Where am I? _He thought faintly, but he found that he could not remember any of the things that had happened, or how he had gotten to this strange and mystical place. As he looked out across the vast expanse to the right and left, his feet still taking him ever forward, he saw strange, silvery-white forms appearing, swirling and twisting before his eyes, then falling into nothingness once again before he could focus enough to tell what they were. He wondered vaguely if perhaps they were a trick of the light, but his body was moving so slowly, so sluggishly, that he found he could no longer control what even he thought about very quickly. All he knew was that he was going forward, to the oasis that held significance to him in some faint, unknown way that was still somehow vital.

Presently, he reached the edge of the trees, and he stepped slowly past them, his feet sinking into the cool, moist sand. His eyes fell instantly upon the pool in the center of the little clearing, glowing with a purplish-white aura of brilliance that drew him in. Without a second thought, he knelt, slipping down through the peaceful water, and sinking all the way down until he collapsed upon the gem-covered bottom. He sighed as the soothing water, feeling somehow lighter than air, swirled around him. It felt good against his skin, unmarred by scars and wounds. Even the torn and battered clothing he had previously worn was gone, washed away by this beautiful flood. Husky's weariness, his pain, and his battling emotions disappeared instantly, leaving his bloodstained heart a sparkling, pure white.

_Am I in heaven? _He thought, catching one of the rose petals on the tips of his fingers and stroking the soft, satiny surface. _Or is this just a product of my imagination?_

Suddenly, he was aware that he was no longer alone. Opening his blue eyes again, the fish +anima stared out across the water and saw the figure of a girl lying on her side in the sand, her long honey-colored hair splayed out around her and her eyes shut. She too glowed with the same aura of gentle, cool light, which radiated off her pale body, shimmering from the bare wet skin like liquid silver. As Husky looked at her, taken aback by her beauty, she opened her eyes, wide and green, staring straight at him from beneath long black lashes. Slowly, she sat up, her hand stretching out towards him, and her eyes still fixed on his, pulling him towards her with a strength that was too hard to resist.

"Husky-kun…." she said, and Husky gasped in amazement

"Nana-san" he breathed, moving through the water, his own hand reaching for hers "You've come back—" she smiled gently, shaking her head and lowering her eyes

"No" she said "But soon….soon…." Husky waded faster—the pool seemed to have gotten a lot wider all of a sudden, and the water now came to just above his torso

"Please!" he said, a hint of desperation in his voice as Nana floated farther from him "Please don't go—I need you" She still smiled her painful smile, and her hand stretched farther, her fingers straining towards him.

"Soon" she repeated "Soon we will come. Don't loose faith—keep me near to your thoughts while I am gone—" Husky felt panic rise in the pit of his stomach as she began to disappear, evaporating into thin air, her green eyes wide and her hair falling around her glowing shoulders.

"Nana! Don't leave—don't—" suddenly, the wind began to blow harder, and everything around Husky started to spin around, growing darker and darker as it went. The water—so beautiful and pure—began to shine a strange green that grew stronger and brighter until the boy found himself standing in the middle of a vat full of pulsating green liquid that burned like a thousand flames, scorching Husky's naked body and penetrating to his very soul. An unbearable pain shot through him, and he cried out, feeling someone—or something—grab hold of his charred ankle below the water, pulling him down, down, down. The peaceful desert oasis was gone—all he could see was blackness all around him—and above all, Delmor's face leering, cackling with wide-eyed glee.

"Good evening, Husky-san"

A calm, penetrating voice met Husky's ears. He blinked, the terrible green eyes and eerie laughter still echoing through his mind.

_It was only a dream._

He sighed, shaking his head to clear his memory of any remnants of his nightmare. Yawning as he opened his eyes, he experienced a jolt of shock as he came—once again—face to face with two huge amber orbs. Kohaku stared down at him peacefully, reaching out with a pale hand to dab at his forehead with a damp white rag. Even in the shadows, her eyes glittered brightly, as if lit with their own internal light. _Where is this—what is she doing here?_ Husky blinked, batting her hand away instinctively.

"Kohaku-san—Why do you always hafta DO that? Where is this place? Have Cooro and Nana returned? Where's—" she sighed, holding up a hand

"And why do YOU always have to babble ceaselessly? Is it a habit of yours, or is my presence simply too much for you to handle? I will answer your questions one at a time, so please be patient—if that is possible for someone so noisy and restless." There was a tint of hard-edged annoyance in her voice that caused Husky's racing mind to stop dead, his gaze focused on her solemn face. "If you remember the note I gave you, I told you I would be waiting for you tonight—but since you were unable to come to me, I felt the necessity to come to you. You are now in the Council's highest security prison chamber, one that is probably five times as impenetrable as the one you and your friends were in before. Delmor locked you and Senri-san here after you were captured by the guards back in the throne room, and luckily, I was able to slip in unnoticed, but I doubt that even my skills will be enough to get us out at this point in time. I must figure out how to pick the lock to this door—it is much more complex than anything I've ever worked with before. No, the bat and the crow have not yet returned, but I watched the bat's face as she made the promise to come back to you—I know that her will won't be swayed, you must have faith in her, Husky-san, I can see that you have a special place in her heart, and she will not let you down. I know better than most what it means to care for someone that deeply, that you would die before you would see them suffer." She looked away suddenly, faint red spots appearing on her white cheekbones, but for once in his life, Husky didn't feel the angry embarrassment that usually overcame him when someone brought up this particular subject. His eyes widened as a sweet, soft voice, one that was so familiar and yet one that he had never fully appreciated until now, rang through his head, sparked by Kohaku's words.

_Don't loose faith—keep me near to your thoughts while I am gone_

"Nana-san…..she made a promise to return with help—but in a way I promised her something too" he said thoughtfully "I promised to stay here, and protect Senri-kun while she and Cooro were gone—" he stopped dead, and Kohaku's eyes widened

"What is it?" she asked as Husky gasped aloud

"Where's Senri-kun?" he demanded, struggling to sit up. A pain like a hundred stabbing knives shot through his left leg, spreading throughout his slender body and paralyzing him on the spot. "Uhhh—" he gasped, falling back, his head landing across Kohaku's lap. His leg ached so much that he didn't even bother to move. _I must have really gotten hurt back in the throne room! _He thought, taking gasping breaths and clenching his teeth against the pain. On his face, he felt the cool rag again, and Kohaku's voice murmuring softly in his ear

"Husky-kun….don't move…..you're hurt pretty badly, you need to lie still—a broken leg, I think—you got a bad dagger wound." She hesitated, then reached down and softly stroked Husky's face, moving her hands slowly down his pale cheeks. He lifted his hands to try to push hers away again, but his attempts were feeble. He would die before he would tell her of course, but her satiny, warm skin actually felt nice against his freezing face, and her lap was soft and welcoming under his head.

"But Senri….is he okay?" he asked, turning his eyes away from hers to avoid blushing as she began to gently play with his hair, brushing it out of his eyes and smoothing it over his forehead.

"He's still unconscious" she said, a hint of worry in her voice "I treated all of his wounds—he had a few really nasty cuts—and now he's resting comfortably. I think that thing—the bear spirit that was possessing him—has left him now, he's breathing a bit easier." Husky sighed in relief, breathing a response before he could stop himself

"Thank you, Kohaku-san…..you really are talented. You seem to be destined for more than a life of solitude, why do you always stay by yourself?" He froze as he saw the look that came over her face, one of shock and pain so deep that it made Husky's own discomfort seem to melt away in comparison.

"Say—say that again—" she whispered, her hand's knotting in his hair and her eyes wide and staring. Husky was too surprised to speak, and he stuttered incoherently as she sat there, stock still, her shoulders rigid and her breathing ragged. "Which—which part? Kohaku-san—are you okay? Kohaku? Can you hear me?" But there was no response. Mayumi Kohaku's mind was a million miles away, echoing with the sound of a deep and familiar voice, one that she knew as well as her own, and treasured far above anyone else's.

_I know that you're destined for more then this, and I know that one day, the whole world will be spread out at your feet, yours for the taking_

"Masaru" she breathed, and then suddenly shut her eyes tight, tears streaming down her cheeks. Large, salty droplets of water fell, splashing across Husky's hair, his face, his lips.

_What's the matter with her? Will she have another breathing attack? _He thought, quickly scrambling into a sitting position despite his wounded leg. _What did I say? Why is she crying?_ He called out her name again, reaching out awkwardly to put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her lightly, but she still did not respond. _You have to make her stop crying—she might have another attack, and what if she dies and you can't do anything about it— _Husky clenched his teeth, a hint of annoyance invading his mind _Why do I always end up having to deal with this kind of thing? I hate girls! _He sighed "Uh—Kohaku-san…..could you…um…..you know….just stop crying for a second? I'm sorry if I said anything to offend you…." She gave a great hiccupping sob, her face buried in her hands, and to Husky's horror, her breathing became even more labored, now coming in short, hollow gasps. Husky gripped her shoulders with both hands now, lifting himself onto his knees and shaking her vigorously back and forth.

"Koha-chan! KOHAKU! LISTEN—" his voice left off in a little "ah!" as he fell forward, his weak leg giving out underneath him and his hands flailing, wrapping around Kohaku for support. He felt her draw in her breath—and her eyes flew open as Husky's fingers gripped her tightly, steadying himself.

"Husky-kun….." she whispered, her voice surprisingly shrill.

"Ahhh—I'm sorry" he stammered, quickly removing his hands from her and trying to scramble backwards to his original position, but all at once her arms were hugging him closely to her, and her face was buried in his shoulder. She continued to cry, but her breathing was more even, and her sobs were reduced to watery hiccups before long. As Husky got over the shock and embarrassment of falling, he felt a curious newfound determination, one that he had never before experienced, ignite in the pit of his heart.

_I knew she was hiding something from me before, but whatever it is must be worse than I thought…._ Placing his arms gingerly around her again, he gave her an awkward pat on the back, and murmured consolingly into her ear "See? You're fine…..don't cry, Koha-san" he waited a moment until she was silent again, and then slowly, he freed himself from her grasp, shifting so that he was facing her. She lifted her face, streaked with tears, and her wide amber eyes met his. They stared at each other for a moment, neither speaking or even hardly breathing. For a second Husky thought she was going to kiss him, so penetrating was her gaze—either that or slap him across the face. But she did neither, and a few tears, like liquid crystals, dripped over the rims of her eyes, tracing glimmering paths as they slipped down her pale cheeks. Finally, Husky broke the silence, his voice taking on a new tone of seriousness.

"I want you to tell me what happened to you. Right now. Please trust me.....Koha-chan"

And so she did.

"Wahhhh—?" Rose blinked, brushing a lock of wild, rusty hair out of her eyes and shaking her head. Above her was blue—a massive blue bowl that curved over the sky, speckled here and there with small, puffy white clouds. Beneath her back was the hard, dusty ground _How did I get on the ground? Was that…._ With a groan, Rose lifted her head, and came face to face with Nana, who was sitting astride her stomach, bat wings tangled up amongst her locks of golden hair.

"Nana-chan? How did you get here?! Is this a dream or something?" Rose sat up, and Nana fell into her lap, looking slightly flustered. Clawing hair out of her face, she looked up at Rose and grinned broadly.

"Oh, hi Rose-chan—hehe—sorry I ran into you, I was flying a little bit too fast I think." Rose laughed

"I'll say—I didn't even know what hit me. Hey—you wouldn't mind helping me pick these up, would you?" she asked, eyeing the pile of small, glittering trinkets that had fallen from the bag she wore.

"Of course!" said Nana, hopping off her friend and hurriedly beginning to gather Rose's wares. "I see you're traveling again, is your merchandise selling well?" the pretty cat +anima nodded cheerfully

"Yup. Fancy meeting you here! My, you've grown since the last time I saw you—but why are you here? Where are Cooro, Husky, and Senri? I thought you four always traveled together" Nana quickly proceeded to explain their predicament, about the cave, and about Delmor.

"So you see" she finished, handing Rose the last trinket to put back in into her bag "The other two need our help—that's why Cooro and I came to—hey wait, where IS Cooro-kun? He was flying right beside me—" she was cut off as a loud moan from behind her. Both she and Rose whirled around to behold the crow +anima, who lay several yards away, cowering on the ground, wailing piteously. Above him stood a girl about Nana's age, arms akimbo, an infuriated expression on her face. She was very short and thin, with a mop of shaggy red-orange hair that hung across her large, liquid brown eyes. Her frilled top and short, pleated skirt were vibrant and bold, and she wore a pair of bright red, shiny boots on her feet. The most remarkable aspects of her appearance, however, were the two furry, honey-colored ears that protruded from among the locks of flyaway auburn hair, and the long, tufted golden tail that swung behind her.

_She's a +anima! _Thought Nana, taking a step forward and calling out to Cooro "Hey! Are you alright?" Cooro quivered, holding up his hands and squeezing his eyes shut

"Don't kill me! Please! I didn't do anything to deserve this!" the girl smiled evilly, raising her stick above her head

"How dare you treat me with such disrespect!" she exclaimed mightily "I am the great and beautiful Leone Goldenpaw, you will bow in my presence or else die, you fool!"

* * *

Tashi: *sighs* ahhhhhh…….can't…..type…..any…..morrrrrreeeee…….

Rose-chan: Awww, poor Tashi-san. Here, I'll get you some hot tea and a donut

Tashi: I don't like donuts, but thank you Rose-san

Cooro: *gasps* you don't like….

Leone: DONUTS??!!

Tashi: No actually…..I don't eat any desserts and I'm a vegetarian (that's the truth actually, in case anyone actually cared) Here, you guys can have the donuts instead

Cooro: gimme gimme gimme!!!

Leone: Noes! I wanna donuts! Cooro-kun's a big fatty, he'll eat them all….COORO! GIMME ONE!

Cooro: *grudgingly* oh……alright Leo-chan….*blushes*….here *gives Leone a pink donut with sprinkles*

Leone: Thank you Cooro-kun *also blushes* this is my favorite kind

Husky: LEO-CHAN? Ohhhhh……I think I see something happening here….

Koha-chan: Husky! Don't you dare embarrass my lil' bff Leone!

Husky: Well well well, what are you going to do to me if I do?

Koha-chan: *evil smile* Perhaps I'll just…..*whispers* tell Nana-chan you were dreaming about her NAKED

Husky: I WAS NOT! Well….I kinda….was….but I couldn't help it! It was a dream! I hate girls, including you! *turns bright red*

Tashi: Alright, we don't need anything more from you two. You've been getting more and more out of character and ANNOYING as the story progresses! In fact, I think I'm going to hereby banish both of you from this chat!

Koha-chan/Husky: noooooooo! *is swallowed up in an abyss of darkness*

Tashi: Well then! That's the end of that. Stay tuned everybody!


	10. Kiss

"Cooro—!" Nana gasped, reaching out a hand helplessly as she stared at the strange girl who towered over her terrified friend. His eyes, wide with fright, locked on her wild ones, and his complexion turned pasty white.

"Naaaannna" he whined, cowering against the ground "Don't let it kill me, I didn't do anything to deserve thiiiissss….!!" The frown on his captor's face became even more murderous

"What did you just say?" she asked, her voice dangerously soft. A suspenseful second passed. Cooro looked as though he was about to burst into tears as he whimpered shrilly

"I—I just said that-th—that—" She cut him off, her furious whisper silencing his stuttered explaination

"Did you just call me….AN IT!?" Cooro squeaked as she suddenly howled like a wild animal, throwing herself at him, punching and kicking in every direction

"NO ONE CALLS ME AN IT!!!" she screamed "BE PREPARED TO DIE, FOOL!" Nana's eyes widened in horror

"No! Cooro! Rose, what are we going to—" she turned to look to Rose for help, but the cat +Anima was no longer beside her. "Wha--Rose?!" there was a flash of movement in front of her, and suddenly Rose appeared at Cooro's side, her body lowered into a ready position and her claws shimmering in the sunlight. Swiftly, she plunged her hand into the fray, seizing Leone by her frilly collar and dragging her away from Cooro, who was yelling "GET HER OFF ME! AHHHHHHHH!" repeatedly, and covering his face with his hands.

Throwing the still snarling culprit over her shoulder, Rose retreated a few steps before setting her furiously down and putting her hands firmly on Leone's narrow shoulders to prevent her escape. The cat +anima's face was red, and her eyes flashed with fire as she tightened her fingers so that her claws nearly pierced the little girl's skin. "Leone, you little brat!" she exclaimed at length, her golden eyes never leaving the large brown ones. "What did I tell you about attacking people?! You could have killed him!" Nana shivered, so intimidating was the look on Rose's face at that moment, but Leone didn't seem to be scared at all. She merely sniffed indignantly, although her face did soften a little, and she stopped struggling and focused her attention on Rose. "Well he would have deserved it—First he lands on top of me, and then he calls me an IT! AN IT! I'm not an ANIMAL you know!" She glanced ruefully at Cooro, who was now lying spread-eagle on the ground, breathing heavily. She sighed, shaking her head. Rose groaned in exasperation

"Why oh WHY did I let you come along with me?" she wondered aloud "You HAVE to promise you'll quit trying to kill everyone we run into, or you are so out of here, you little pain" Leone grinned sweetly

"Of course, Rose-chan, whatever you say!" she answered in a sugary voice. Rose smiled, slowly releasing her hands from Leone's shoulders

"Alright, but you'd better be serious about—" Leone shot away, stopping several yards away to stick her tongue out at Rose and burst into a fit of giggles

"Haha, I was just kidding! See, I had my fingers crossed the whole time! GOTCHA THAT TIME ROSE-CHAN!" she sprinted off cheerfully before Rose could catch her again, hiding behind a rock and waving teasingly from behind it. Rose growled in frustration, shaking her head as she turned to help Cooro up.

"I'm sorry about her" she said wearily, gesturing in Leone's direction. "She just started following me one day while I was in town—she won't tell me where she lives or why she was by herself, but I couldn't just leaver her like that—although sometimes I wish I had. Cooro, mate, are you alright?" Cooro shook his head from side to side several times, as though trying to clear his thoughts, then nodded, smiling shakily

"Ya—I'm fine." His eyes found the rock where Leone was hiding, and he watched her fixedly

"You mean you don't know where her family is or anything?" asked Nana, who had now joined the little group. "That's odd—she wouldn't tell you?" Rose shrugged "Nope. I don't know if she's an orphan, or a runaway, or what, but she had her heart set on coming with me, so I let her come. She's really a pain in the backside most of the time, but I suppose I must admit, she can be sweet if you get to know her. Also, she's a +Anima, although I don't know much about that either. She wont tell me anything, you see…" her voice trailed off as she watched Cooro, who was still staring mesmerized at Leone, who had come out from behind the rock, and was now pirouetting across the grassy field, laughing merrily

"Cooro, are you sure you're ok?" he blinked, nodding and turning away from the lion +Anima.

"Ya—hey Nana-chan, shouldn't we get back to Husky-kun and Senri-kun? I mean—what if they're—" Nana nodded fiercely

"Yes, you're right of course—Rose, do you think you could help us? I mean—we can't—we don't know what we're going to do. I'm so worried about what will happen to us—I really don't know what's going on at all." She looked up at Rose, and her eyes were full of deep sincerity that could not be mistaken. The cat +Anima smiled gently.

_These kids _she thought, twisting a lock of her hair between her fingers _They really are like a family. They're so different, and yet they work together so perfectly somehow…_She put a hand gently on Nana's shoulder.

"Look, I've never heard about anything like this happening before, but you can count me in, okay? Don't worry, I'm sure we'll work it out somehow—Husky and Senri'll be fine." Nana's face lit up with the greatest gratitude

"Really? Thanks, Rose-chan!" She threw her arms around Rose's neck, hugging her fiercely, clinging to her like a child to her mother. "Thank you." Rose laughed uneasily, unused to this kind of attention, but good-naturedly hugged Nana back.

"It's no problem, really. I'd do anything to help you guys—you, Cooro-kun, Husky-kun…..and Senri-kun of course…..you're all my friends, and I never let my friends down, right?" Cooro cheered loudly, leaping joyfully in the air

"Hurray! Rose-chan is gonna help us! Yipppeeeee! Now can we go get something to eat, Nana? I'm famished—say Rose-chan, do you have anything in that pack that I could nibble on…?!" Nana turned to Cooro, an exasperated expression on her face "Of course you have to bring up food. Can't you forget your stomach for even one minute, Cooro-kun?" Cooro shrugged

"What, I've been hungry all day, but you were so concerned with finding help that you wouldn't do anything about it. Now we've found help, so can we PLEASE get something to eat now?!" Leone appeared in a flash at Cooro's side

"Food? Did someone mention food?! Roooossse-chan, we haven't eaten all day, Nana said Cooro-kun can have something to eat, why can't I?! It's not fair, Cooro-kun's nothing but an old wimp anyway, and—" Rose interrupted

"Wait! Cooro, Nana didn't say you could have anything to eat—"

"But I'm hungry!" He answered pleadingly "C'mon Rose-chan, please?!" Nana stomped her foot angrily

"Come on! We don't have all day! Husky-kun and Senri-kun are waiting for us! Both of you, you'll have to wait until later to eat—I'm sorry, but we really need to get going right now. We need to get to the mountain before dark. Alright? Let's go!" Slowly, they began their journey back towards the mountain, which loomed in the distance far along the dusty path, Nana in the lead, with Rose following and finally Leone and Cooro, who, despite their rough first impression of each other, were now chatting like old friends. Rose smiled as she listened to their conversation, inwardly chuckling at each one's obvious attempts to impress the other, a childish practice that Rose remembered partaking in when she was young.

"Do you have a +Anima, Cooro-kun? I'll bet it's not better than mine!"

"Oh, you wanna bet? MY +Anima is better than a stupid old lion one anyday!" "Well what is it then, Mr. High-and-Mighty? Are you going to show me or not?" "I don't think I will—well, unless you promise to steal the food Rose-chan is stashing away in that pack for me"

"What? No way! I think you're just scared because you don't have a +Anima at all! Anyway, if I could steal the food, I would have already eaten it. Trust me, I've tried…"

"Of course I have a +Anima! See—look!"

"Woah—so pretty! Uh—I mean—a crow, that's so stupid! Mine is much better…."

The cat +Anima laughed quietly, turning her attention to Nana as she marched ahead, her small feet traversing the stones and gravel of the path with apparent ease, and her gaze fixed on the trail ahead. She somehow looked older, more mature than Rose had ever seen her before—she seemed to glow with an aura of leadership and intelligence that stretched far beyond her eleven years.

_It seems like I've been away for too long _Rose thought, adjusting the shoulder strap on her bag and looking up at the brilliant blue sky _Although they don't know it yet, Cooro-kun and Nana-chan are growing up. _

Husky couldn't speak--his voice seemed to have been torn from his throat. Faintly, deep below the shock and surprise that overran his senses in the moments of silence that followed the conclusion of Kohaku's story, he knew that even if he had been able to verbally express himself again, he would still have been stopped for lack of the proper words. As he looked at the thin, pale girl who sat before him, her sallow, tear streaked face and ruffled hair half hidden by shadows, it was as though he saw a whole new person. All he had known—all he had thought—was gone now.

_She was always so kind—so quiet and calm, never questioning and never passing up an opportunity to help _he thought in wonder _And all that time she had that sadness and pain bottled up inside, with no one to confide in, to share her burden. I can't imagine what that must feel like...being so alone...having your whole life stolen from you in a matter of minutes like that…..it must be terrible _Kohaku looked up at Husky, her hands trembling and her eyes wide, but no longer crying. Her face held no emotion as her amber eyes stared deep into his blue ones, and for several awkward minutes—or perhaps it was hours, neither of them could tell—they sat, neither saying anything, each contemplating the other as though for the first time. A few feet away, Senri moved in his sleep, the leather of his clothing making a scuffling sound against the cave floor, and a low sigh issuing from deep in his throat. The spell was shattered.

"Husky-kun" Kohaku said suddenly, shifting slightly and looking at the ground. "I'm sorry" Husky gaped in surprise.

_She's…sorry?!_

"What are you talking about?" he said aloud, as soon as he trusted himself to speak. Kohaku shook her head, her voice an almost inaudible whisper

"I….it's my problem. I shouldn't have told you about it. I don't want people to worry about me, or feel sorry for me or anything. I live alone because I have no other choice—but also because I want to. I like it. It's what I do. I just….I mean…." She stopped, her eyes pleading "Just please don't worry, or think any of this is your responsibility to fix" she said at length "Promise me, Husky-kun" Husky's mind was blank. Of all the reactions he had expected, remorse was definitely not one of them. She was—guilty, as though she had done something wrong.

_She's so stupid _he thought suddenly _she thinks no one cares about her—what happens to her, and what she feels. She's accepted the fact that she's all alone, even if it means cutting herself off from the rest of the world. She would never open up to anyone before this because she thought if she did, she would only be hurt again. _It was at that moment that he realized something that he hadn't noticed, with all the shock that had previously overwhelmed his senses. _ She was waiting…waiting to find the right person to confide in…and somehow, she chose me. _He stared deep into her eyes—and saw in that instant the radiance of her real character, which had been hidden for so many years. It was a light so bright that it cut through the darkness of the cave, penetrating every corner and every crevice with brilliance, and filling Husky's heart with a strange joy.

_She's so…beautiful _he thought _I only wish I could tell her...make her see what I see now. _But he also knew that she was still so unsure, so broken inside. Husky shook his head, chiding himself mentally. _And even if she wasn't _he reasoned firmly _She's a girl—you've gone too far already. _

"Look" he said, his voice gruff—and yet still surprisingly gentle "You don't have anything to be ashamed of, okay? I'm—I'm glad you told me, its not good for you to just live by yourself like that, with no friends and no one who cares about you. So don't say your sorry….just don't" Kohaku gazed intently at him her bottom lip quivering and a pink spot glowing in the center of each white cheek

"You—you really mean that?" she asked shakily "You care—about me?" Husky's stomach knotted in on itself, and he swallowed hard, trying strongly to resist the urge to reach out and hug her again.

_What's wrong with me?!_

"Uh—well, yeah—you know—of course I care about you and stuff—I mean you saved me, right?" She looked at him in disbelief for a second, and then slowly, like the sun as it rises at dawn, a smile spread across her face.

"Thank you" she said, her voice radiant "You have no idea how much that means to me, Husky-kun."

Before Husky could dodge out of the way, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek, her rusty hair brushing his face and her lips soft and warm against his icy skin. Stunned into silence once again, Husky's face turned from white to purple to deep, deep red.

"What—what was that?!" he spluttered, trying to adopt an expression of infuriation as his heart leaped into his throat. She giggled and scrubbed a hand across her face, wiping away the remnants of tears.

"You're so much like Masa-kun." She laughed out loud now "maybe that's why I was so drawn to rescue you back in that little chamber" Husky still had not recovered "But why did you—ahhhhgahhh??!" She was on her feet now, and moving towards Senri, obviously with the intentions of checking on his wounds, but now she glanced back over her shoulder, the look of calm, distant intelligence coming back to her eyes.

"Shhh" she instructed "You really should be getting some rest, Husky-san. What will the others say if they see you like this? And don't argue—I'm not in the mood." Without another word, she turned and disappearing into the shadows.

As Husky lay back, closing his eyes and resting his leg against the cool stone floor, he found to his surprise that he wasn't angry at Kohaku as he had expected himself to be. Instead, (to his great annoyance) he felt a little bit pleased—a discovery that shocked him.

_I think I saw a small piece of who she was today—who she wants to be again, but doesn't know how. _He thought in wonder, reaching up to touch the place on his face where her lips had touched him. _I almost wish—Oh, nevermind._

Husky listened to Mayumi-Kohaku going about her work, always so motherly and caring, never questioning and never complaining—and he smiled.

Tashi: Mmmmmm….summer time =D

Nana-chan: What's your favorite part of summer, Tashi-san?

Tashi: I don't know….relaxing, camping—oh, and actually having time to work on this fanfiction!

Leone: I like swimming! And eating watermelon! And cooking marshmallows! Yay!

Cooro: Yummy! Marshmallows!

Kazana: Well, MY favorite part of summer is going to the beach and seeing all the hot girls—

Rose: *smacks Kazana* Alright, that's enough out of you—-where did you come from, anyway?!

Senri:…

Kazana: Haha, see, Senri agrees with me, don't you Senri? ;D

Rose: Of course he doesn't! Unlike you, Senri isn't a perverted idiot, and anyway, he didn't even say anything!

Kazana: Senri?

Senri: ….*nods*

Rose: Wahhhhhh?!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAHGHAGHAHGHA! &^$$#&*(($#!

Tashi: Yaaaaahhh—-hehe—I think we are all in agreement about the fact that summer is the best season of all! So for a treat for you all, I am now publishing 2 chaps today instead of just one…..enjoy, and have a great summer!

"Ummmm…..Nana-chan?" Leone stood at the foot of the mountain, her neck craned back as far as it would go, staring up at the tiny cave opening almost 200 feet off the ground. Rose stepped forward bearing her claws and attempting to burry them in the rock, as though to get a hand hold, The dry stone cracked, coming away in a shower of rubble. Rose frowned, and asked the question both she and her traveling companion had been thinking

"How're we supposed to get up there?" Cooro flopped to the ground, huffing and puffing dejectedly

"Oh no! Nana-chan! What're we going to do? It's sooooo far up!" Nana stood over him, glaring down with eyebrows raised

"Cooro-kun, you idiot" she said "We have wings! We can fly!" Cooro thought for a second, and then smiled broadly

"Hey! You're right!" Rose tapped a claw against the rock

"Er…..I think you two are forgetting something here." Nana and Cooro both looked questioningly at her, and she spread her arms wide, flapping them limply "You two may have wings" she continued "But we don't!" she gestured to Leone and herself "We can't really climb either, the side is too crumbly—we'd fall!" Nana looked at her feet "Oh...um…..well I…shoot, I was counting on that." She murmured "I don't think Cooro and I can fly you guys both up. It's too windy today, and we'd get tired really fast." Cooro stepped forward defiantly

"I could take it!" he exclaimed "Leo-chan's not that heavy!" Leone giggled, but Nana looked thunderous

"And just where does that leave Rose-chan?" she demanded. Leone stepped between Nana and Cooro, holding her hands out protectively

"Hey! Who do you think you are, yelling at Cooro-kun like that? He was only trying to help!" she turned to Cooro, grabbing his arm and snuggling up against his shoulder, purring in contentment

"Cooro-kun, you're so sweet, offering to carry me up" Cooro's cheeks turned slightly pink as he looked down at her, and he smiled shyly

"Oh—uh—thanks Leo-chan" Nana turned her head, grumbling to herself

"Don't make me sick." Rose shrugged

"Well, she does have a point you know" she said "Yelling at each other isn't going to make things any better. What we need is a plan" Nana sighed

"I suppose you're right. But what are we supposed to do? I mean, it seems like climbing up is out, since the rock is so crumbly, and all, and since flying is a definite impossibility—" she was interrupted suddenly by the sound of wings beating the air, followed by a loud thump about twenty yards away. The four friends spun around, bewildered at the sight that befell them. Standing there, his head bowed and his black hair sweeping across his face, was a strong-looking young man of about nineteen or so. From his back protruded a pair of huge, powerful looking wings, and where his feet should have been, two sets of razor sharp talons glittered in the light. Shaking his hair out of his eyes, the intruder looked up, his golden eyes sparkling and a smile touching the corners of his mouth.

"I think you should rethink that last statement, Nana-san." he said. Nana's eyes widened "Kazana-san!" she exclaimed "What are you doing here?" he shrugged, flexing his bare arm muscles

"Oh, dunno, I was just flying by and I saw you four down here and thought I'd drop by. Hey, where's the fish boy and that other one? Don't they normally travel with you and Cooro-san?" Nana nodded.

"Yes" she answered "but they were kidnapped, and we want to rescue them, so we need to get to that cave up there, but Cooro and I aren't strong enough to carry everyone up, so—" Rose stepped forward, fixing the rebel +anima with a steely glare

"So we're in a bit of a hurry, and would you mind giving us a lift?" Kazana grinned cheekily at her

"Ah, and who might you be? I haven't seen you around in Sailand or these werebouts—I would have recognized such a hot babe for sure" Rose turned bright red "What did you just call me? Say it again and I'll tear you to bits, friend or not!" she howled, lunging forward, her claws bared. Kazana took a step back, throwing out his arms to protect himself, but Nana and Cooro had already grabbed a hold of Rose's arms and were holding her back. "Lemme go!" she exclaimed "Lemme at 'im!" Kazana laughed

"Pretty—and feisty too. We have those things in common at least—and the fact that we're both +anima. So whataya say, sweetheart, wanna get together some time?" Rose gnashed her teeth, still trying to pull away from Nana and Cooro, who had to dig their feet in to restrain her.

"Not in your dreams, you featherbag idiot, No one calls me sweetheart!" Kazana shrugged

"Relax, I was joking…..don't kill me, okay? I'm sorry!" although she calmed down enough for Cooro and Nana to tentatively release her, Rose's face was still thunderous, and her eyes never left Kazana's.

"You'd better be sorry…..don't think you'll get off so easy next time" Nana laughed weakly, stepping forward with a gesture of resignation

"Well—uh—you two seem to have hit it off quite nicely—Rose-chan, this is Kazana, he's the leader of a group of rebels in Sailand who fight for the freedom of +anima everywhere. Kazana-san, this is Rose, she's a traveling peddler who we met during our travels. She's going to help us save Husky and Senri from the Council of Water and Stone—they're a sort of gang that captured us up in the mountain, and—" There was a flash of orange as Leone zoomed out in front of Nana, nearly knocking her over as she struck a dramatic pose, her hands waving broadly

"Hi Kaza-kun! I'm the great and beautiful Leone Goldenpaw! It's such an honor to meet a rival so fit as you!" She swung her arm around, offering her tiny fist to Kazana "Do you accept my challenge, oh brave soul?" Nana looked bewilderedly at Rose "Um…does she always do this?" Rose, who had been smoothing her hair irritably, shrugged

"Ya….more or less. You wouldn't believe how many villages we've been kicked out of due to her making a scene. Dunno why she isn't an outlaw by now, really" Kazana smiled

"Well" he said at length, "I—I think it might be wiser for me to decline" Leone gasped "You—you cowardly wretch! You liverbrained swab! You—" Kazana held up a hand for silence, then slowly, he knelt until he was bowing before Leone. He took her tiny hand in his, and caressed it gently with his lips before continuing.

"No, no, you're not understanding me at all. What I meant was that if I want to keep my life—which I value very much—I have no choice but to bow down before your superior abilities, oh Lady Leone" Leone blinked. Obviously, she had never gotten this reaction to one of her rants before. She looked down at Kazana with wide, awed eyes—then suddenly, she leaped at him, latching onto his muscular arm

"Yay! Kaza-kun! You're so cool!" she yelped.

"Can we keep him, Rose-chan? Please please please?!" Rose looked exasperated. "Well….I suppose if he'll help us get to the top of that ledge……but I'm not making any promises after that…." Nana grinned at Cooro , who was looking worriedly towards Leone, who was now squeezing Kazana tightly around the waist

"Well that's a relief! Now we can all get to the top, isn't that great Cooro" the +Anima boy grunted in an almost Husky-like manner

"Ya….just spectacular" Kazana, freeing himself from Leone, bowed low before Rose, offering a hand

"Well then" he said "Might I be of assistance?"

It took a while for the little party to reach the top, with Nana in the lead, Kazana, who was carrying an extremely disgruntled Rose, after her, and finally Cooro, who had insisted upon carrying Leone by himself. Twilight had almost fallen when they finally reached the little ledge in front of the cave, and they scrambled up, exhausted, and flopped down on the cool stone

"Ahhhh…..that was harder than I thought…..this ledge really is far up" breathed Nana as she pressed her cheek to the cool surface. Rose instantly pulled herself free of Kazana's arms, which had been wrapped tightly around her waist, moving as far away from him as possible and eying him angrily, while muttering under her breath about perverts and almost being suffocated. Cooro was lying spread eagle, sweat pouring from his face, and his breath coming in gasps. Nana chuckled to herself.

_He's so stupid, carrying her by himself all that way…_she thought, watching as Leone bent over him worriedly, running her hand along his face.

"Cooro-kun—are you ok? I'm sorry I'm so fat.." Cooro shook his head bravely, smiling up at her "No Leo-cha….you're not fat, I'm…fine" the bat +anima smiled fondly _They're so cute..._Nana's thoughts were cut of short as her bat ears perked up, and she drew in her breath. She had heard something…..a footstep, or maybe just a whisper….gliding closer and closer in the night that was now falling.

"Shhhh" she exclaimed "Everyone down, I think someone's here—" but it was too late. Suddenly, two green lights appeared, illuminating vaguely the form of a woman swathed in the Council's long, black robe. Nana gasped as she drew closer to the edge of the stone ledge. The woman's eyes were bright green, and glowing.

_What should I do?! _ She wondered desperately, trying to muster up as much courage as possible although her teeth were chattering. Scrambling to her feet, she held her fist aloft "Hey! Who are you, and what do you want? Where's Husky and Senri?! Give them back at once! If you hurt any of my friends, I'll—" a soft laugh emanated from the woman's chest as she threw back the hood she was wearing, and instantly everything was bathed in green light. Although her skin was stretched over her bones and bore a distinctly unhealthy sheen, which glowed unnaturally in the green light of her eyes, she was still remarkably beautiful, almost eerily so. Her long, whitish silver hair fell down her back as she drew the material of her hood from her face, a cascading waterfall that shimmered and sparkled in the night. Her lips, pure red, curled slowly into a smile as she addressed the quivering group, each one of them fearing for their lives as they lay before this princess of darkness

"Don't worry" she said at length. "My name is Hisoka. I am the sister of Delmor-sama—the leader of the Council. I'm here to help you rescue your friends."

Tashi: Sleeeeeeppppp……

Rose: Are you alright? You look as though you're about to pass out

Tashi: Gahhahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…………..

Nana: I think she's tired. It is 1 in the morning you know

Rose: Gah! She just fell over….what should we do?

Leone: Fetch water!CPR! Someone do SOMETHING!

Kazana: Did I hear CPR? Allow me….

Rose: Don't you dare touch her!

Cooro: Maybe if we feed her some pocky?

Tashi: Don't…want……..pocky

Cooro: *gasps* but…..but pocky always makes ME feel better!

Tashi: Just…..want…..sleep

Nana: Well then….I suppose I'll have to do the little closing comment thing today…..thanks for reading this chapter everyone, stay tuned—Kazana! What are you doing to—Cooro, stop trying to shove pock down her throat! She'll suffocate—okay, got to go, thanks again everyone!


	11. Kazana

"Ummmm…..Nana-chan?" Leone stood at the foot of the mountain, her neck craned back as far as it would go, staring up at the tiny cave opening almost 200 feet off the ground. Rose stepped forward bearing her claws and attempting to burry them in the rock, as though to get a hand hold, The dry stone cracked, coming away in a shower of rubble. Rose frowned, and asked the question both she and her traveling companion had been thinking

"How're we supposed to get up there?" Cooro flopped to the ground, huffing and puffing dejectedly

"Oh no! Nana-chan! What're we going to do? It's sooooo far up!" Nana stood over him, glaring down with eyebrows raised

"Cooro-kun, you idiot" she said "We have wings! We can fly!" Cooro thought for a second, and then smiled broadly

"Hey! You're right!" Rose tapped a claw against the rock

"Er…..I think you two are forgetting something here." Nana and Cooro both looked questioningly at her, and she spread her arms wide, flapping them limply "You two may have wings" she continued "But we don't!" she gestured to Leone and herself "We can't really climb either, the side is too crumbly—we'd fall!" Nana looked at her feet "Oh...um…..well I…shoot, I was counting on that." She murmured "I don't think Cooro and I can fly you guys both up. It's too windy today, and we'd get tired really fast." Cooro stepped forward defiantly

"I could take it!" he exclaimed "Leo-chan's not that heavy!" Leone giggled, but Nana looked thunderous

"And just where does that leave Rose-chan?" she demanded. Leone stepped between Nana and Cooro, holding her hands out protectively

"Hey! Who do you think you are, yelling at Cooro-kun like that? He was only trying to help!" she turned to Cooro, grabbing his arm and snuggling up against his shoulder, purring in contentment

"Cooro-kun, you're so sweet, offering to carry me up" Cooro's cheeks turned slightly pink as he looked down at her, and he smiled shyly

"Oh—uh—thanks Leo-chan" Nana turned her head, grumbling to herself

"Don't make me sick." Rose shrugged

"Well, she does have a point you know" she said "Yelling at each other isn't going to make things any better. What we need is a plan" Nana sighed

"I suppose you're right. But what are we supposed to do? I mean, it seems like climbing up is out, since the rock is so crumbly, and all, and since flying is a definite impossibility—" she was interrupted suddenly by the sound of wings beating the air, followed by a loud thump about twenty yards away. The four friends spun around, bewildered at the sight that befell them. Standing there, his head bowed and his black hair sweeping across his face, was a strong-looking young man of about nineteen or so. From his back protruded a pair of huge, powerful looking wings, and where his feet should have been, two sets of razor sharp talons glittered in the light. Shaking his hair out of his eyes, the intruder looked up, his golden eyes sparkling and a smile touching the corners of his mouth.

"I think you should rethink that last statement, Nana-san." he said. Nana's eyes widened "Kazana-san!" she exclaimed "What are you doing here?" he shrugged, flexing his bare arm muscles

"Oh, dunno, I was just flying by and I saw you four down here and thought I'd drop by. Hey, where's the fish boy and that other one? Don't they normally travel with you and Cooro-san?" Nana nodded.

"Yes" she answered "but they were kidnapped, and we want to rescue them, so we need to get to that cave up there, but Cooro and I aren't strong enough to carry everyone up, so—" Rose stepped forward, fixing the rebel +anima with a steely glare

"So we're in a bit of a hurry, and would you mind giving us a lift?" Kazana grinned cheekily at her

"Ah, and who might you be? I haven't seen you around in Sailand or these werebouts—I would have recognized such a hot babe for sure" Rose turned bright red "What did you just call me? Say it again and I'll tear you to bits, friend or not!" she howled, lunging forward, her claws bared. Kazana took a step back, throwing out his arms to protect himself, but Nana and Cooro had already grabbed a hold of Rose's arms and were holding her back. "Lemme go!" she exclaimed "Lemme at 'im!" Kazana laughed

"Pretty—and feisty too. We have those things in common at least—and the fact that we're both +anima. So whataya say, sweetheart, wanna get together some time?" Rose gnashed her teeth, still trying to pull away from Nana and Cooro, who had to dig their feet in to restrain her.

"Not in your dreams, you featherbag idiot, No one calls me sweetheart!" Kazana shrugged

"Relax, I was joking…..don't kill me, okay? I'm sorry!" although she calmed down enough for Cooro and Nana to tentatively release her, Rose's face was still thunderous, and her eyes never left Kazana's.

"You'd better be sorry…..don't think you'll get off so easy next time" Nana laughed weakly, stepping forward with a gesture of resignation

"Well—uh—you two seem to have hit it off quite nicely—Rose-chan, this is Kazana, he's the leader of a group of rebels in Sailand who fight for the freedom of +anima everywhere. Kazana-san, this is Rose, she's a traveling peddler who we met during our travels. She's going to help us save Husky and Senri from the Council of Water and Stone—they're a sort of gang that captured us up in the mountain, and—" There was a flash of orange as Leone zoomed out in front of Nana, nearly knocking her over as she struck a dramatic pose, her hands waving broadly

"Hi Kaza-kun! I'm the great and beautiful Leone Goldenpaw! It's such an honor to meet a rival so fit as you!" She swung her arm around, offering her tiny fist to Kazana "Do you accept my challenge, oh brave soul?" Nana looked bewilderedly at Rose "Um…does she always do this?" Rose, who had been smoothing her hair irritably, shrugged

"Ya….more or less. You wouldn't believe how many villages we've been kicked out of due to her making a scene. Dunno why she isn't an outlaw by now, really" Kazana smiled

"Well" he said at length, "I—I think it might be wiser for me to decline" Leone gasped "You—you cowardly wretch! You liverbrained swab! You—" Kazana held up a hand for silence, then slowly, he knelt until he was bowing before Leone. He took her tiny hand in his, and caressed it gently with his lips before continuing.

"No, no, you're not understanding me at all. What I meant was that if I want to keep my life—which I value very much—I have no choice but to bow down before your superior abilities, oh Lady Leone" Leone blinked. Obviously, she had never gotten this reaction to one of her rants before. She looked down at Kazana with wide, awed eyes—then suddenly, she leaped at him, latching onto his muscular arm

"Yay! Kaza-kun! You're so cool!" she yelped.

"Can we keep him, Rose-chan? Please please please?!" Rose looked exasperated. "Well….I suppose if he'll help us get to the top of that ledge……but I'm not making any promises after that…." Nana grinned at Cooro , who was looking worriedly towards Leone, who was now squeezing Kazana tightly around the waist

"Well that's a relief! Now we can all get to the top, isn't that great Cooro" the +Anima boy grunted in an almost Husky-like manner

"Ya….just spectacular" Kazana, freeing himself from Leone, bowed low before Rose, offering a hand

"Well then" he said "Might I be of assistance?"

It took a while for the little party to reach the top, with Nana in the lead, Kazana, who was carrying an extremely disgruntled Rose, after her, and finally Cooro, who had insisted upon carrying Leone by himself. Twilight had almost fallen when they finally reached the little ledge in front of the cave, and they scrambled up, exhausted, and flopped down on the cool stone

"Ahhhh…..that was harder than I thought…..this ledge really is far up" breathed Nana as she pressed her cheek to the cool surface. Rose instantly pulled herself free of Kazana's arms, which had been wrapped tightly around her waist, moving as far away from him as possible and eying him angrily, while muttering under her breath about perverts and almost being suffocated. Cooro was lying spread eagle, sweat pouring from his face, and his breath coming in gasps. Nana chuckled to herself.

_He's so stupid, carrying her by himself all that way…_she thought, watching as Leone bent over him worriedly, running her hand along his face.

"Cooro-kun—are you ok? I'm sorry I'm so fat.." Cooro shook his head bravely, smiling up at her "No Leo-cha….you're not fat, I'm…fine" the bat +anima smiled fondly _They're so cute..._Nana's thoughts were cut of short as her bat ears perked up, and she drew in her breath. She had heard something…..a footstep, or maybe just a whisper….gliding closer and closer in the night that was now falling.

"Shhhh" she exclaimed "Everyone down, I think someone's here—" but it was too late. Suddenly, two green lights appeared, illuminating vaguely the form of a woman swathed in the Council's long, black robe. Nana gasped as she drew closer to the edge of the stone ledge. The woman's eyes were bright green, and glowing.

_What should I do?! _ She wondered desperately, trying to muster up as much courage as possible although her teeth were chattering. Scrambling to her feet, she held her fist aloft "Hey! Who are you, and what do you want? Where's Husky and Senri?! Give them back at once! If you hurt any of my friends, I'll—" a soft laugh emanated from the woman's chest as she threw back the hood she was wearing, and instantly everything was bathed in green light. Although her skin was stretched over her bones and bore a distinctly unhealthy sheen, which glowed unnaturally in the green light of her eyes, she was still remarkably beautiful, almost eerily so. Her long, whitish silver hair fell down her back as she drew the material of her hood from her face, a cascading waterfall that shimmered and sparkled in the night. Her lips, pure red, curled slowly into a smile as she addressed the quivering group, each one of them fearing for their lives as they lay before this princess of darkness

"Don't worry" she said at length. "My name is Hisoka. I am the sister of Delmor-sama—the leader of the Council. I'm here to help you rescue your friends."

Tashi: Sleeeeeeppppp……

Rose: Are you alright? You look as though you're about to pass out

Tashi: Gahhahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…………..

Nana: I think she's tired. It is 1 in the morning you know

Rose: Gah! She just fell over….what should we do?

Leone: Fetch water!CPR! Someone do SOMETHING!

Kazana: Did I hear CPR? Allow me….

Rose: Don't you dare touch her!

Cooro: Maybe if we feed her some pocky?

Tashi: Don't…want……..pocky

Cooro: *gasps* but…..but pocky always makes ME feel better!

Tashi: Just…..want…..sleep

Nana: Well then….I suppose I'll have to do the little closing comment thing today…..thanks for reading this chapter everyone, stay tuned—Kazana! What are you doing to—Cooro, stop trying to shove pock down her throat! She'll suffocate—okay, got to go, thanks again everyone!


	12. Mysterious One

"You're….his sister?!" Nana spluttered as she stared in dumbfounded horror at the spectral-like figure in front of her. Hisoka nodded calmly.

"Yes—but don't worry, I'm not going to turn you in or anything, as I said, I'm here to help." From behind Nana, Rose reached out to grab the thing nearest her—Kazana's muscular forearm

"What—what are you? What are you doing here?" she whispered, her usually tough voice reduced to a frightened squeak. Even Leone didn't put up a fight, but instead cowered behind Cooro, whose eyes were as wide as saucers. Hisoka lowered her head, and her hair fell across her face.

"I—I see I've scared you—I didn't mean to, I really meant it when I said I wanted to help you—It's not like I'm his spy or anything, really I'm not—" Still unable to say anything, Nana shrank farther against the ground.

_I wish Husky were here _she found herself thinking _he's so brave! Or even Senri, he's strong, or—_

Suddenly, the sound of talons scraping against the rock came from behind her, and there was a _whoosh _as two large wings hit the air. A feather fell, hitting Nana's cheek. She looked up, and was thoroughly surprised at what she beheld. Kazana, his wings spread wide, was standing with his back to her, his talons digging into the rock and both hands curled around Hisoka's collar, lifting her clear off the ground. Breathing heavily, he took a step forward, so that his captive's back pressed against the rock and moss of the cave. Hisoka gasped as the +anima's furious face came within two inches of her own.

"Look" he whispered through gritted teeth, his voice a gruff hiss "I don't know who you are or what you have to do with my friends, but hear me when I say that if you mean any harm to us, you better also expect to die right here and now." Hisoka's face turned pasty white—even whiter than it had been before. Her eyelids fluttered, and slowly, her fingers closed around his wrists, trying frantically to drag his hands from her throat.

"Please" she wheezed "I—am weak—I can't—resist—" she suddenly went limp, her head falling forward and her arms flopping to her sides. Kazana released his grasp, and Hisoka collapsed to the ground, her long hair covering her face. For a second, everyone was silent, then shakily, Rose got to her feet, peering around Kazana's shoulder.

"Is she—dead?" she asked, taking a tentative step forward. Cooro and Nana looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Nana-chan—what's going on?" he asked "She—she's one of them, isn't she?" Nana nodded.

"Ya—but do you think she really wanted to help us, or was it just a trap?" Kazana's breath was still coming in gasps, and the anger had not totally left his face as he stared down at Hisoka, who continued to lie still.

"Well let me tell you" he murmured "I don't trust her one bit…..if she dares…..to even think about laying a finger on any of us…..I will personally….tear her to shreds…." Rose reached out suddenly, putting a hand on Kazana's heaving shoulder.

"hey" she said quietly "settle down, okay? Don't go killing anyone until we get the whole story" Kazana looked at her hand, then his gaze moved slowly to her face

"Thanks….Rose" he said, his voice suddenly much calmer.

"Hey look, I think she's coming around!" exclaimed Cooro, who had inched forward and was now pointing at Hisoka, who groaned slightly as she tried to prop her weakened body up against the stone wall behind her. Rose stepped quickly in front of Kazana, crouching down and putting her hands firmly on the captive's frail shoulders.

"Yo! Can you hear me? Are you ok?" Hisoka's head lolled to the side, and her long hair fell across her face, but at the sound of the +Anima's voice, she straightened up, sweeping the silvery locks away with spidery fingers. Nana drew in her breath. The terrible green orbs that had dominated Hisoka's pale features before had suddenly been transformed into a pair of beautiful liquid brown eyes, full of calm integrity. At the same time, her skin began to take on a more natural tone, and two spots of pink appeared on her cheeks. Rose's hands fell slowly from Hisoka's shoulders as she stared.

"What—what happened to your—"

Hisoka gazed up at Rose, blinking several times, and then slowly, she smiled.

"I had forgotten what it felt like to be—alive" she said softly. Nana scrambled to her feet.

"You mean you weren't—what's going on—I don't understand!" Kazana's hands balled into fists.

"Yes—you've got a lot of explaining to do!"

Hisoka did not answer, but slowly stood, shaking hair from her face and taking a deep breath. Tilting her head back, she gazed up at the sky, which was now nearly dark. Her face was forlorn, and as she stood there, silently watching and waiting, a cool breeze began to blow, tossing the hem of her cloak and playing with the locks of silver hair that hung limply over her shoulders, causing them to stream out behind her in a beautiful wave. She closed her eyes, parting her red lips as though to drink in the clear, sweet air. Kazana took an angry step towards her, but Nana felt herself reaching out, taking his arm to make him stay. It was as though there was some sort of magic spell flowing from the beautiful cloaked woman who stood so silently before them, binding everyone who was there with an almost overpowering sensation that they had never felt before.

"My brother" Hisoka whispered into the wind "I have returned."

Suddenly, the wind blew stronger—Nana had to brace herself to keep from flying backwards off the cliff. Hisoka turned to face them once again, and this time her gaze locked directly on Nana. As the young +anima girl watched, something hardened within the features of the mysterious woman, and as she spoke, her voice was strong and intense, taking on a whole new tone.

"We don't have much time" she said "We must go now if we want to have any chance of rescuing your friends. Please—trust me" Cooro held out a hand.

"But—" Nana put a finger to her lips.

"No" she said "We'll do what she says" though her eyes still burned, a smile spread across Hisoka's beautiful face—a smile of determination.

"Thank you—Nana-chan"

"Well, did you find anything?" Delmor's voice was impatient as addressed the guard who stood before him, who was bowing low to the floor. "Where is that good for nothing sister of mine?" The guard looked up fearfully, not wanting to meet Delmor's eye.

"We—we couldn't find her. Even our best trackers were at loss. It appears that she left out the secret side exit onto the ledge—but then her tracks disappeared. The only explanation we can come up with is that she threw herself from the cliff….perhaps she was unhappy, my lord?" he shielded his head quickly with his hands, ready for the kick that was sure to come from Lord Delmor, who was already in a bad temper and probably didn't want to hear that kind of news. But surprisingly, none came. Delmor seemed to absorbed in thought to even notice the presence of the miscreant before him, and he stared off into space, his hands folded across his lap.

"Yes…..I suppose that would be right…..that is, unless….." his face suddenly hardened, and then curled into an evil smile "Well, that makes things more interesting" he said quietly, dangerously. "It seems that you really have done it now, precious sister, you've crossed the line, and now there's no turning back. You want to help them, huh? Well…..we'll just see about that." Turning, he lifted a spindly hand in the air. "Guards! Go forth now to the Center—the time for the deciding battle is now" The surprised guard who stood before him scrambled to his feet as the rest of the guards saluted and moved towards the door

"But—my lord, why? What about the prisoners? Weren't we planning to execute them—"

Delmore laughed heartily—that evil, bone chilling laugh.

* * *

"Oh, they'll be there…..I'm fairly positive of it."

Tashi-chan: Oooh, he's so evil…..I love it! (Sorry this is so totally late, everyone….)

Cooro: Nannnaaaaa—he scares me! Make Tashi stop writing about him!

Nana: Sorry….it's her story…you know, I don't particularly like how I hafta be off on this adventure and Koha-chan gets to spend all that time alone with Husky-kun…

Kazana: Why is that, Nana-chan? Do I sense a little bit of jealousy?

Rose: Don't tease her! I think it's cute…

Nana: No! I don't—I mean—Just stop writing about Koha-chan and Husky-kun, okay?

Tashi-chan: But it's fun…..Love triangles are so much more dramatic. Come on, just one last chapter, please???

Nana: Oh, whatever…..


	13. Companion

"Husky-san—how are you, is your leg any better?" a quite voice whispered through the darkness. Sitting bolt upright, Husky blinked rapidly, twisting his head from left to right to try to locate the source of the noise that had startled him into wakefulness. Kohaku sat a few feet away, leaning back on her heels, her mouth curled into a faint smile as she watched him. Husky sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't in danger

"Oh, Koha—it's only you" he said, stretching his back. She looked at him thoughtfully.

"Hmmmm….I do recall that the last time I woke you up, your reaction was a tad bit more grumpy than it was now. Are you finally getting used to my company, or are you just in a good mood today?" the boy shrugged, running a hand through his hair as he considered her words.

_I suppose I am getting more used to her being around _he thought, turning to face the blackness before him _but then again _he figured, remembering the events that had taken place before he had fallen asleep _I see her in a different way now. _The squirrel +Anima interrupted his thoughts, gently placing her hands on his ankle and moving in a slow circle.

"Well, whatever the case, it looks like you got off lucky. I don't think this is broken after all—just a bad sprain and a cut from where the dagger hit you, I couldn't tell in this light, it was awfully swollen, but it looks loads better now. How does it feel?" Husky lifted his leg slowly from her hand, bending his knee experimentally and gasping in amazement.

"It—it hardly hurts at all! You're amazing, Koha-chan, what did you do to it?" she paused, her eyes flickering to his for a second before she answered.

"Nothing much—I wrapped up the wound with some herbs and I stretched your ankle some while you were asleep, but as I said before—you were lucky it wasn't broken, that's all. And….since when do you call me Koha-chan?" he looked away, blushing

"Well—I--sorry, I didn't know it offended you. I won't call you that anymore" he answered, regaining his composer and grunting gruffly to hide his embarrasement. She was still for a second, but then a gentle smile illuminated her face

"I don't mind it—Husky-kun" Husky gulped, his blush deepening as he whirled on her.

"Hey! I said I would stop calling—what makes you think you can just go calling me—" Kohaku giggled, leaping up as Husky raised himself slowly to his feet, limping slightly as he tried to pursue her into the darkness—and nearly ran into the large dark shape that emerged out of nowhere "Wha—" he exclaimed as he stumbled, nearly tripped, but a large, strong hand grabbed his back, and the shaggy gray hair and passive features of Senri loomed into view above him a look of worry hovering in the large, gentle eyes "Husky" the bear +Anima said quietly.

"Husky—okay?" Husky felt a gust of relief wash through him as he gazed at the older boy, his appearance and voice now free of the wild wrath of Amurui.

"Senri—I'm glad you see that you're awake" he said. Senri gently set Husky on his feet, grinning broadly.

"Husky is happy" he acknowledged, his low voice cheerful. Kohaku appeared at his shoulder.

"It really is surprising isn't it—to be in this situation, with your friends heaven knows where, stuck in a dark, cold prison cell without anything to eat and a sprained ankle, and he still manages to be happy. How is that, Husky-kun?" Husky looked at her, and his eyes were intense.

"I don't know" he answered truthfully "Although I've noticed you've been a lot more cheerful yourself lately, Kohaku-san. Might I ask you the same question?" her eyes widened, and the smile slowly faded from her face as she stared at him with a gaze that seemed millions of miles away.

"I—well—I" she stuttered, but quickly snapped out of the dreamy state, turning from him and fiddling with the hem of her tunic "Speaking of your friends, I hope they come back soon, there's no way for us to know what's going on out there, and—wait, I think I heard something—here, I'll go check it out" she stole away, her face flushed, tripping over the rocky floor without a glance back. Senri and Husky watched her go solemnly.

"Not yet" said Husky quietly to himself "She's not ready to let herself heal" Senri turned to him, a puzzled expression on his face. Husky caught his eye, then quickly looked away, his face red "It—it was nothing" he said hastily, quickly searching for a way to change the subject "Uh—so—erm—how are you, Senri? Do you feel—you know—okay, I mean, after all that happened?" Senri was silent for a moment as he looked pensively at Husky's flushed face, and then he smiled warmly.

"Yes" he answered simply "Okay" He was cut off by a muffled noise coming from the direction of the door, which was shielded by darkness.

"What was that?" asked Husky in surprise, turning around to the sound of voices rapidly approaching. He felt his heartbeat quicken as he imagined all the creatures that could possibly be coming towards him through the darkness "Quick Senri—get down" he hissed, grabbing his friend's arm and turning away to hide, but it was too late. Suddenly a large object came hurtling out of nowhere, bowling Senri over and throwing both its arms around his neck.

"Senri-kun? Is that you?! Oh, I'm so glad you're still alive!"

* * *

Tashi-chan: Hummmmm…..I'm bored. Any advice, guys?

Hisoka-chan: Maybe you should develop my character more. I mean, I am a little bit on the creepy side…..Leone, Delmor, Koha….all the other OC's get cool characters except me! I'm just kinda….there

Tashi-chan: Well ya, that IS you're character…..pretty and mysterious and quiet…it's how you're SUPPOSED to be.

Hisoka-chan: Well, I guess since I'm just a minor character, I can't expect much else….but why can't I be a little bit more dramatic? Maybe give me a theme song or something….

Tashi-chan: Really? Are you serious? A theme song? Like what am I supposed to do, write "Duh Duh Duhhhh" everytime you enter the room?

Hisoka-chan: Yah! I like the sound of that….that would make people respect the awesomeness that is ME!

Tashi-chan: Wow….I think I've created a monster. But hey…..hope you enjoyed the chapter, and look forward to the next one…..now with 60% more HISOKA-CHAN! (duh duh duhhhhhhh!)


	14. Return

Senri let out a loud "Umph!" as the air was knocked from his lungs.

"Na—Nana-san?" Husky gasped, recognizing the voice instantly. Senri smiled and put an obliging arm around her, despite her obvious bewilderment. Nana's face was beaming, framed with her tangled windswept hair.

"Koha-chan says you two weren't hurt too badly, is that true? I was worried that whole time that you were sick or injured or—" she stopped, almost breathless, her eyes shining as she twirled on one toe "Oh! I'm so happy to be back together!" Husky snorted irritably, turning away from the scene.

"Cut it out already. Why do girls always have to be so annoying, anyway?" He was taken aback as he felt Nana's hands grab his. She spun him around to face her and hugging him firmly.

"I missed you too" she whispered "You're always the same—always good old Husky-kun." Husky gulped as he felt her warm little body pressed up against his. A sudden mental image—a flashback of the dream—sprung instantly into his mind. The aching mass of worry and fear for his friend's survival that he had kept bottled up in a back cupboard of his heart for these passed days suddenly dissolved into a cloud of relief, and emotion overtook him. Freeing his hands from hers, he placed his arms around her back, drawing her tightly against him.

"Nana-san…..you're an idiot…..making me worry like that" he murmured against her hair as she let out a sigh of happiness. A teasing chuckle broke the magic of the moment.

"Well isn't that just adorable"

Husky pulled away from Nana instantly, his arms falling to his sides as he turned toward the speaker—and jumped back in surprise.

"Kazana-san?" he exclaimed, his eyes meeting those of the tall +Anima's "What in the world are you doing here?" Kazana smiled as Rose appeared at his shoulder.

"Just helping some friends in need" she answered, flicking her hair over her shoulder. This time it was Senri who grunted in amazement.

"Rose" he said softly, taking a step forward. He smile faltered momentarily as she looked at him, and a small red blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Senri-kun" she answered, her voice hushed "You-re—you're—" she almost instantly regained her composer, springing forward to pat Senri heartily on the back. "Well! If it isn't my old chap Senri-kun! So glad to see you're alive and kicking, mate!" Senri continued to stare at her for a few seconds, speechless as usual as she carried on. Suddenly, his face broke in to a broad smile, and he reached out to gently pat Rose's arm.

"Rose" he said "You came. I'm happy" Everyone jumped as a high pitched giggle sounded from behind Kazana's leg.

"Hehe…..Rose-chan's in loooooovvvvvvee"

Rose whirled around, diving for Leone, who appeared on the scene, dragging Cooro along by the hand.

"Come here you little—" she cried as the lion +Anima danced just out of her reach.

"L-O-V-E Rosey-chan's in LOOVEE!" she sang "C'mon Cooro-kun, sing with me!" Cooro looked up dizzily and broke out into a wide smile as he saw Senri and Husky

"Oh—hey guys! Where's all the food, huh? I'm staarrrving!" Husky couldn't help but grin, though he tried to hide it by lowering his head.

"Hey Cooro-san, and—" he paused as he glared down at Leone, who started up at him indignantly.

"Who're you, squirt?" Nana grimaced as she watched Leone swell up, her face turning red and then purple with rage.

_She'll never forgive him for addressing her so rudely _she thought, stepping forward with a hand outstretched to intervene—but all at once, Leone deflated, smiling cheekily and turning up her nose.

"It's Leone-sama to you, Mr. Smartymouth. Your friends found me and Rose-chan and Kazana-kun and Hisoka-chan and we all decided to help rescue you impudent wretches from this miserable place" Rose gave Husky's hair a playful pat

"You'd better consider yourself lucky—she doesn't let most off that easy!" Kazana chuckled "Yup—I know that for a fact—why such the change of heart, Leone-sama?" she shrugged.

"Oh—dunno, I just didn't feel up to it I suppose…..also, I didn't want to embarrass him in front of the girl he loves, that is one sin I cannot forgive." Husky and Nana instantly looked away from each other, each one suddenly bashful.

"Oh—shut it" murmured Husky, while Nana fidgeted with her hair.

"Ya Leo-chan, it's silly to assume that…." Her voice trailed off, and an awkward silence ensued. Remembering something that Leone had said, Husky quickly changed the subject.

"Who's Hisoka—" A quiet voice interrupted.

"I am" the fish +anima turned to see Kohaku approaching, followed by the beautiful, cloak-swathed figure of Hisoka, her silver hair streaming down her back "she said she's with them" Kohaku said, gesturing to Hisoka, who nodded.

"We—found her along the way" explained Nana "She knows these parts, and she said she'd help if she could" As Husky looked at Hisoka, he felt a small shiver run through his body

_She seems different then the others..._ he thought, although he could not put his finger on how. Maybe it was her hair—so long and silvery white—unnatural for someone ostensibly so young. Maybe it was the long black cloak, so familiar and reminiscent of the ones worn by their enemies—but no matter, Husky reasoned, if Nana and the others trusted her, then their should be no cause for worry. They needed all the help they could get if they were going to get out of this place.

"Good" he said "Thank you for your assistance, Hisoka-san. I am Husky—and this is Senri. We were traveling with Nana-san and Cooro-kun when we were kidnapped and ended up here." She nodded

"I understand." She answered in her musical voice "I will do all that I can—but we must hurry. I am—sick—and I only have a limited amount of time before my strength runs out. However, I do have a good idea of what we must do. My bro—I mean, this Delmor of which you speak, I have heard of him. He is legend where I live, along with the rest of the Council of Water and Stone. The elders of our village used to say that the meeting place of the Council is far from us—in the very center of the cave. I once saw a map of this cave in a book, and if what I have heard is correct, I believe I shall easily be able to find where he is." Husky reached up to stroke his chin thoughtfully, but quickly stopped as he realized how foolish he probably looked.

"I see….Well I suppose the first obstacle is getting out of here—" Nana laughed

"How do you think we got in, silly?" Kohaku looked at Hisoka with admiration in her eyes.

"She was able to pick the lock—It was really quite amazing, her skills far exceed mine" Hisoka lowered her head modestly, but for a second Husky thought he saw sadness in her face—as she looked upon Kohaku.

"Thank you" she said "But you're really too kind. I have learned these things over the years, for where I live I often have had to rescue children from just such situations as yours. Now please, keep quiet and follow me. I will take you to where I believe Delmor to be." Turning without another word, she walked away into the darkness, followed by the others. Senri stepped forward to walk next to Rose, who was beaming at him, but Kazana quickly stepped between them, winding an arm around Rose's waist.

"I'm not too thrilled to be working with _you_ again" he hissed challengingly in Senri's direction "Don't even think about trying to steal my Rose, or you're going DOWN, you understand?" Senri looked abashed, but quickly regained himself, shooting Kazana a surprisingly hostile glare before moving to walk behind Rose, who was struggling in Kazana's grasp.

"Let GO you big meanie! I am NOT 'your Rose,' alright? I wanna walk with Senri-kun!!" Behind her skipped Cooro and Leone, whispering and giggling and attempting to purloin Senri's pack—and failing miserably each time. Nana stood over them, scolding like a mother hen. Husky and Kohaku fell in to place at the back of the line, walking in silence and watching the floor in front of them.

"It's weird…..she keeps saying 'where I'm from' and 'where I live,' but she'll never say where" Kohaku whispered at length. Husky nodded, for he had been thinking exactly the same thing. "

I wonder….."

He looked up at Nana, who was now trying to pry Leone from Senri's back, where she was hitching at piggy-back ride. She seemed a little too preoccupied—almost unnaturally so.

_Is she avoiding me? _Husky thought _But why? _

* * *

Tashi-chan: Uh-oh, I smell a cliffhanger!

Nana: Of course you do, that's pretty much how all of the chapters in this fanfiction end T_T

Tashi-chan: Oh, well I'm sorry to offend you Nana-chan—but isn't it much more wonderfully suspenseful that way??

Nana: Not when my life is at risk!!

Tashi-chan: Okay, Okay, I get it…..well guess what, Nana, just for you I'll right a special chapter next….

Nana: What do you mean….special?

Tashi-chan *evil grin* Oh, you'll just have to wait and see…3

Nana: Somehow I have a very bad feeling about this...


	15. Love

They walked for about 45 minutes in the pitch black darkness, through tunnels and caverns and along cold, watery passageways that seemed to stretch on for eternity. Husky was soon aching all over—once again, his feet were killing him from stumbling over rocks and through puddles. Kohaku sprinted along, her eyes alert and her feet barely skimming the ground in her squirrel-like agility. Hisoka too, seemed to possess a sort of innate ability to traverse the rocks with ease, causing Husky to wonder even more on the matter of this mysterious new addition to their team. Where was she from? How did she know her way around so well? Who was she really—was she even human? He was just about to lean over to tap Kohaku's shoulder and ask her what her opinion was, but suddenly the party came to an abrupt halt, and the boy almost ran into Nana's back, so rapidly did they stop.

"Are we—here?" Rose whispered, drawing a step closer to Senri, who had finally managed to ward off a sulking Kazana from her general area. Hisoka turned to address them, putting a finger to her lips to signify silence.

"I believe we're almost there. I remember this place from my map—and if the calculations are correct, the room we're seeking is just ahead. Reaching into the folds of her cloak, she pulled out several slim metal daggers, each one beautifully crafted, and distributed them to Husky, Nana, Senri, and Kazana.

"Here—take these" she said. "You might very well need them in the fight that is too come—I'll go on ahead with Kohaku-san and Kazana-san to scout the way—Rose-san and Senri-san, please take Leo-chan and Cooro-kun a few meters back and make sure no one is coming up that way. Husky-kun and Nana-chan, please stay here for a bit until I call you to follow" Husky held up a hand.

"But wait—how do you—" She looked at him then, her brown eyes intense.

"Please—just trust me" she said "We don't have much time" Kohaku put a hand on Husky's shoulder.

"I'll go with her—I believe I know where we are anyway." She whispered into his ear.

"But how do you know she's not tricking us—?" he answered in an equally low tone, but she merely shrugged.

"We have too—it's really our only option a this point. Goodbye for now" she said, leaping forward after Kazana and Hisoka. Rose and Senri also left, taking Cooro and Leone with them. Suddenly Husky found himself alone with Nana in the eerie passageway. He stared down at the knife in his hand dazedly, with so many questions running through his head that he hardly knew what to say. Nana stood awkwardly to one side, her own knife clutched in her hands in front of her, and her eyes on the floor.

"Nana-san….." Husky started slowly "What's going on anyway….I feel like you're hiding something from me" she looked up, a blush forming on her cheeks, and shook her head rapidly

"No—no, of course it isn't!" she exclaimed "If you're talking about Hisoka, we really did just meet her during our trip—and I really think she's going to be able to help us! I mean, she got you guys out of that room and gave us these weapons and everything—" Husky felt a sudden jolt of fear as Nana swung her knife aloft, both hands clutched around the hilt "I don't really know how to use this thing—but I suppose I need to help—when do you suppose they'll call us, Husky-kun?" Husky's face hardened. His mind left Hisoka and focused on something else—Nana. What if something were to happen to her—what if she were to get hurt or captured or killed?….Husky shivered. All at once, he felt that he could not—would not let that happen. Images of Nana laughing—Nana crying—Nana smiling—all raced through his head at once.

_It's because she's your friend_ he thought decisively _If she wasn't around, everyone in the group would be lost, that's all. _

But deep down in his heart, he knew there was a different reason for his concern. It was the same troublesome reason why he had been so worried about her when she was gone, the same reason why he had been so relieved when she arrived back safely. And despite his best attempts to struggle against this inevitable evil that had weighed down his heart since the first day he met her, he knew it would never go away.

"No" he said gruffly "I'll go fight….but you're going to stay here. I don't want you getting in hurt—you've never fought anyone before, you might get killed." She let her arms fall to her side, sighing audibly.

"But—I have to help" she said, her voice suddenly very small "I need to help you and Hisoka-san and Koha-chan and the others defeat Delmor." Husky clenched his teeth as thoughts of Nana lying bloody and dead on the ground replaced the happier memories

_I need to just let it go…I can't let her know how I feel… _He thought, but his body seemed to have taken on a mind of it's own. Lunging forward, he pinned Nana against the wall, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Did you hear me?" he asked angrily "I will not let you go—you—you mean too much to me—I mean—I just can't—" he stopped, his hands falling down and an unexplained tightness coming to his throat. He gulped as the tears came to his eyes, and for once in his life he was not annoyed with himself, nor did he try to restrain the emotions that were overwhelming him. Nana watched in amazement as he began to sob, the tears running down his cheeks and splattering onto her dress. "Just please don't leave me again" he hiccupped "I'm—I'm sorry—" her heart quickened as she dropped the knife, reaching out a tentative hand and placing it on Husky's shoulder. He did not shrug it off. She gasped aloud, a sudden thought budding in her head—a hope that she had found impossible up to this point.

_Does he—actually care about what happens to me? _

Slowly, almost as though in a dream, she shifted her arms so that they were wrapped around his neck, drawing him against her. He continued to cry, his hands clutching at her dress and his face buried in her chest.

"Husky-kun" she murmured, her voice shaking a little "Don't worry about me….I'll be fine." She closed her eyes, sinking to her knees and pulling him with her. He crumpled to the cold, wet ground, his head resting on her lap as his shoulders shook uncontrollably "I know I won't die—and neither will you or Cooro-chan or Senri-kun or any of the others. And you know why?" she stroked back, his hair, his face—her fingers tingling as they came into contact with his warm being. How long had she yearned for this moment….the moment when she could at last hold him in her arms "It's because we have each other, just like you told me that night when we were in the cave room, remember? I've got you—and you've got me. I'll fight hard and protect you—because I love you, Husky-kun. I always have, and I always will. That's something that's never going away. When I look at you—you're so strong, and I'm so proud of you. I thought about you every night while I was gone and wondered how you were—but the whole time I knew you were okay, because I have faith in you, that you'll take care of yourself and of the others. Won't you have faith in me now, Husky-kun?" He looked up then into her face, and his expression was one she had never seen before. It was not afraid or angry or gruff—not in the very least. It was gentle, strong—and loving, more so than she had thought was possible for him to be.

"Yes—yes I will, and thank you—Nana-chan. I—I love you too. And I'll protect you—I swear to it." he said, and she beamed down at him, a tear of happiness falling down her own cheek. But the moment didn't last long. Drawing back roughly, he wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand, shaking his hair back down over his face and standing up. "Alright—I guess you can come" he said curtly "But you'd better not get underfoot, or you're gonna get hurt, okay?" He crossed his arms, lowering his head so she couldn't see him blushing furiously. Instead of being taken about by this abrupt personality change, Nana merely smiled, getting to her feet and picking up her knife

"Okay, I won't—at least I'll try not to" she answered, continuing to swing the knife back and forth. Husky growled angrily as he dodged under one of her sideways swipes

"Will you cut it out with that thing? You're gonna hurt someone!" he exclaimed, covering his head with his arms. She pouted, lifting her nose in the air. "Well aren't you Mr. Grumpy today. Why don't we see you try, Oh Great Swordsman?" Despite his greatest attempts to restrain himself from further humiliation, Husky smiled a little…and felt a little piece of the hard shell that surrounded his heart crumble away. Before he could respond to her teasing, however, a voice cut through the blackness.

"Come on" it was Kohaku's voice. Husky stiffened. "Where are we going?" hehe asked, taking a step forward. Kohaku emerged from several feet in front of them, beckoning for them to follow her, but not answering Husky's question. Without a word, Husky hurried after Kohaku, his feet stumbling once again over the puddles and sharp rocks that lined the passageway floor. Nana stayed by his side, and he felt her slender little fingers thread though his. Instead of whipping his hand away as he usually would have, Husky permitted the contact, even giving Nana's hand a reassuring squeeze. It was comforting….almost as though a load had been lifted off his chest by the somewhat awkward confession in the darkness. Instead of feeling embarrassed, he felt empowered—he had something to protect, and he knew Nana felt the same way about him.

_Although _he said to himself, chuckling inwardly _I'm kind of glad it's dark in here so no one can see…_

It didn't take long before Kohaku came to stop outside a door—a familiar door. From out of the shadows stepped Hisoka, followed by Kazana, Rose, Cooro, and Leone, all of whom looked grim and kept perfectly silent. Husky gulped, his eyes widening as he looked at the door, and then back to Kohaku

"Isn't this the room where…." She nodded, and Nana gasped as a voice echoed from behind the closed doors

"Come in, won't you prisoners? Join the party!" Before any of them to so much as move, the door creaked open, and the green light from the enormous pool of pulsating green liquid spilled out into the hallway. But the room was much different now from the first time Husky had been there, for from every corner glowed the green eyes of hundreds and hundreds of Delmor's guards, each one clutching a long, deadly looking staff in its hand. And from the front of the room, sitting high about a stone perch was Delmor himself, looked down upon them with an evil, greedy expression from beneath the hood of his cloak.

"Ah, Sister, I see you've brought company" he said, addressing Hisoka, who clenched her teeth and stepped forward into the room

"Wait—sister?" asked Husky and Kohaku at the same time, looking wildly towards Hisoka, but Nana clasped a hand over his mouth, silencing him. He stared at her in amazement.

_She knew??? _

"I'm no sister of yours Delmor" said Hisoka forcefully, tossing her hair over her shoulder "You're a murderer—I've come to realize that now, and I'm here to bring you the justice you deserve! May the battle begin!"

* * *

Nana: WOAH! EXCUSE ME??! That's what you meant by SPECIAL, huh??!

Tashi-chan: Ahhhh…..I love cheesy fanfic love confessions…..so out of character and cute

Nana: *blushes* Hey, I didn't think mine was too bad…although his kinda sucked, I mean seriously? "I'll protect you--I swear to it?!" How ultra-typical.....you fail as a fanfic writer, Tashi-chan

Tashi-chan: Humph, well what was he supposed to say? He's such a cool and spicy character I didn't know what to put....

Kazana: Hey, for a couple of pint sized pests, I thought it was pretty good

Nana: Who're you calling a pest, Mr. Get-In-Everybody's-Buisness!!

[Koha-chan is now online]

Koha-chan: Wow! So I leave for a couple of chapters…..and suddenly my Husky goes off confessing to some strange girl??

Nana: Hey, if anyone's a strange girl it's you! You think you can just show up and steal him away? Well think again—

Tashi-chan: *sweat drop* uh….hahaha…..I thought I told you to stay away, Koha-chan…..well, anyway, hope you enjoyed the wonderful cheesy romance….only two more chapies left I think, and then this'll finally be over!!! Hurray!!


	16. Sacrifice

A moment of silence. Peace, almost. Both sides stared at each other, separated by mere feet—each with weapons poised, determination glowing in there eyes, and Hisoka's words still ringing in their ears. From somewhere deep within the ranks of Delmor's followers, the spiked balls that swung from a metal mace chinked together, the hollow noise echoing throughout the chamber. It was the spark that was needed to start the fire. Suddenly Husky found himself surrounded by more enemies than he could count, all swinging away at him with various lethal objects. He felt Nana's hand slip from within his as she was engulfed in the melee, and he swung his knife furiously, trying to clear a path so that he could reach her "Nana-chan—Nana!" he cried desperately, a deep taking him completely over in an instant. Enemies fell before him, crippled by his crazily swinging blade—he himself felt countless wounds opening all over his body as metal bit at his flesh. Blood splattered everywhere—his face, clothes, and hair were covered with it, his mouth was filled with it, and his eyes were masked by its crimson haze. He heard a grunt behind him, and turning suddenly, he felt his heart drop as he found himself face to face with a guard wielding a giant iron-spiked club, which was swinging towards him only inches away from his face. He lifted his sword to shield his face, bracing himself for the impact, but suddenly the guard faltered, a look of surprise covering his face and horror filling his green glowing eyes. The club dropped to the ground beside him as he fell forwards, and Husky's eyes widened as he saw the arrow quivering in the back of his head.

Kohaku stood a few feet away, and she met him with her amber gaze as she lowered her bow. Despite the dangerous situation, Husky felt warmth spread to his heart at the sight of his friend. "Thanks—again" he yelled, and she smiled "Hang in there" Her tangled hair was an auburn blur as she disappeared into the battle, and for a second Husky wondered if this was the last time he'd ever see her alive. _No_ he told himself firmly, turning back to the fight _I will see her again—I'll see all of them again. I wont give up!_

Letting out a roar, he continued to battle his way diagonally across the room, towards the last place that he had seen Nana. Above him, he could hear Cooro yelling loudly as he pelted the guards below with some jagged rocks he had undoubtedly picked up in the passageway "You meanies! Leave Leo-chan alone! TAKE THAT!" Kazana also swooped above the masses, jabbing here and there with his sword and spewing ghastly insults. Rose and Senri came into view, back to back, each swiping away furiously with their respective claws. Husky tried to reach them, but a suddenly pain in his leg left him gasping. _They've reopened the dagger wound_ he realized as he staggered, nearly falling on his face _I wont be able to stay on my feet much longer. _He felt the inevitable sink in—_I'm going to die. Here. Tonight. In this cave. Without ever saying goodbye—_Although it was almost too hard for him to bear, he gathered up his final strength, screaming at the top of his lungs as he thrashed wildly about, attempting to bring down as many of the guards with him as possible. He only hoped that somewhere his friends heard him and knew that he was fighting—fighting for them and for their futures. Even if that was all he could give them, he hoped that it was enough.

Delmor sat high on a throne on the other side of the glowing green sea of souls, watching the fight take place below him. He could see that his followers were quickly overwhelming the small group of +Anima, and he knew that soon it would be over. Despite the joy of victory that was welling up inside his rock hard heart, he felt a twinge of uneasiness about Hisoka. _She became human again _he thought _even though she knows she'll die without others' lives to sustain her—why? She used to be my most loyal follower… _For a second he allowed the unnerving possibilities circulate through his head, but almost instantly he snapped back to reality, shrugging the whole matter off. "She's a fool, just like the rest" he said quietly "And she'll die here just like the rest of them."

He settled back to watch the bloodshed below, contentment replacing his unease, but suddenly something caught his eye—a familiar figure emerged from the battlefront, stumbling forward to the edge of the green lake, her long silver hair matted with blood and her long black cloak hanging in rags from her body. Delmor stood, fear suddenly gripping his heart as he recognized his sister. "Hisoka" he yelled down to her "What are you doing? Guards, seize-" but none of them could hear him over the noise of the fight. She looked up at him, her skin ashen and her eyes wide and brown—he could see that she didn't have much time left, her mortality was quickly claiming her for it's own. _But she's still alive _he realized, and the look in her eyes told him exactly what she meant to do. _She's sacrificing herself—she's giving herself up for them—to save their lives_.

"Stop!" he screamed desperately, and the sound echoed off every wall, growing to a deafening clamber. And they did. All around the cavernous room the fighting ceased as all eyes turned in surprise to Delmor. He pointed furiously to Hisoka, who was taking shaky steps forward towards the edge of the pool "Stop her! Now!" Several guards towards the front of the chamber grunted, lunging forward with arms outstretched, but almost in unison they fell, Kohaku's arrows protruding from their backs. The squirrel +Anima stepped forward, her bow in hand and a wide-eyed look on her face "Hisoka-san—what are you doing?" she cried out "What will happen if you step in that water—will you—die?" Hisoka stopped, her face downturned. A single tear fell from her cheek, landing on the cold stone ground at her feet "Koha-chan" she whispered. "You of all people—should want this"

Kohaku gasped and took a step forward, hesitated, and then stopped "Why? I don't want you to die—you're helping us!" she murmured, and Hisoka shook her head "It was all my fault" she answered, her voice hoarse "I—I'm his sister, Kohaku, don't you understand that? I helped him—do terrible things—" she turned, and her eyes blazed as they met Kohaku's, which widened with understanding. "You…killed my family" she finished, and Hisoka nodded, her eyes now swimming with tears "I was possessed by something that was not me, I trusted my brother because he was all I had left—but in the end I take full responsibility. And that is why I must die. If I release myself—all that I have left—willingly to the power that my brother has collected, I will destroy all that we stood for, and finally _they _will be free, as will I." Kohaku was looking down now, and her hair swept down to cover her face. Her hands went slack, and then curled into tight fists. Hisoka blinked back the tears "I'm sorry" she whispered "I'm so sorry for what you went through. I knew it was you the second I saw you—I could see your pain, and it tortured me to know that it was I who caused it. I'll go now—someday perhaps, you will forgive me" she turned back to the glowing liquid, but before she could take another step, Kohaku suddenly raised her face "No!" she cried out "I'll not forgive you someday, I forgive you now!"

It was as if a spell had been cast over the room. Everyone was silent—guards and +Anima alike. Every eye was fixed on the drama that was unfolding at the front of the room, like a play on a stage—yet it was one that would determine the fate of the entire audience. Delmor even was speechless—his hand reached out as though to try to stop his sister, and yet he was motionless, his eyes wide with horror and surprise. Kohaku stumbled forward and placed a shaky hand on Hisoka's shoulder "I…I forgive you now" she repeated quietly "Yes, I wish my family was here, and yes for many years I hated you and your brother for what you did—but now I realize that hate is not how I was destined to live. Hate and loneliness—are not what I am. And so I forgive you Hisoka-san. Please—you don't have to do this—I'll do it, I'll free them…" Hisoka looked down at Kohaku—the strange glow in the amber eyes that she had first seen so many years before. But the fear—the pain—was gone. Leaning down, she hugged the girl close—despite the cold death that was creeping over her bones, she felt completely warm. "Yes I do." She whispered "My life here is done. It was done many years ago—It just took me awhile to move on to what is in store for me. And now I can't wait to go" Before Kohaku could stop her, she lunged forward, sinking chest-deep into the pool. Automatically it began to hiss and bubble, coiling up around her and pulling her down "This is for her!" Hisoka yelled at Delmor, who was shakily trying to stay on his feet, his hand stretched out in despair "This is for them!" The boiling liquid was over her shoulders now, and she could barely speak—"And this—is for Father and Mother, who's creation you abominated. I now release these souls to their rest!" Her head disappeared below the frothing green surface, and suddenly a bright light burst forth—a bright white light, almost blinding to all those around it. Delmor screamed aloud, and all around his guards followed suit. The crumpled to the ground, convulsing horribly as their existence was swept away by the blinding light. Husky's vision was blinking in and out—he knew he was going to faint, and the light felt as though it was pressing him down. He lifted his hand to shield his tired eyes, but suddenly he felt small arms circle his waist, and a familiar voice in his ear: "Come on." And he was flying—Nana bearing him through the door to the cavern with amazing strength—through tunnels which began to blend together until the entire world fell into pitch blackness once again.


	17. Friend

The world began to come back together slowly—bits at a time. One minute a blurry image of Nana's face bending anxiously over him swam into view—the next the feeling of a cool cloth on his forehead and amber eyes that could only be Kohaku's. Finally the day came when Husky opened his eyes to a bright sun overhead and cool grass beneath his back. He was on a sunny hillside, and a gentle breeze rippled through the air, filling his nostrils with the scent of autumn trees. He felt something playing with his bangs—was it the breeze? No—it was a hand—a small, soft hand that he recognized—Husky was about to sit bolt upright when another hand descended on his shoulder, making him stay down "Stay still, Husky-kun" Nana said calmly "You're still weak—you need to rest" Husky looked up as he gentle face bend over him, and the sight of her filled his heart with joy "Nana-chan…Nana. You're okay" he said, wonderment and relief filling his voice"I mean….you're not…." Nana smiled "Dead? Well yeah…I suppose that's thanks to you, really" she replied, her fingers continuing to stroke his hair "I knew I couldn't die, because that would mean I'd never get to see you again, so I helped Cooro find rocks to throw at the guards from above—we took down lots that way without even needing to know how to fight. But of course you were the bravest…you were injured, but you never stopped" she shifted, and Husky realized that his head was resting in her lap. But for once in his life, he felt no embarrassment at the thought of being so close to a girl.

"The others" he asked "Are they okay too?" Nana turned to survey the grassy field, her green eyes bright "Cooro's alright, and so is Leone" she said "For her size, she's really quite a fighter, and Cooro helped her get out at the last minute, like I did for you" Husky gulped as her fingers stroked his shoulder "And Senri? Rose?" he asked "Senri and Rose are fine, although Senri got a few pretty deep gashes on his chest" she continued "As for Kazana—"

She was interrupted by a deep chuckle from behind "Well isn't that just absolutely adorable" Husky jumped, raising himself quickly into a sitting position and looking around furiously until his eyes fell on the culprit. Kazana was standing nonchalantly several yards away from the pair, his arms crossed and a playful smile on his lips as he leaned against one of the trees that composed the forest that hemmed the small field "What do you think you're doing, snooping around on other people's conversations?" demanded Husky. To Nana, he murmured "Well I can see that he's just fine" Kazana raised his hands in surrender "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were getting all mushy gushy, I just heard that you were finally awake after four days and I wanted to come say hi. Oh and if you ask me, there was a little more than "conversation" going on—" Husky cut in, his eyes widening "Wait—I've been asleep for four days? What happened to me?" Suddenly Rose appeared at Kazana's side, followed by Senri, both of whom were carrying pots filled with water "Oh hey there, Husky-kun" said Rose "I couldn't help but overhear—I'm so glad you're okay!" Senri smiled broadly, placing his arm protectively around Rose's waist "Husky…okay" he repeated, his eye twinkling. Husky felt a hand on his shoulder that he was sure wasn't Nana's, and he whirled around to see Cooro beaming down at him, an apple perched in his outstretched hand "Here ya go mate" he said cheerfully "You're probably hungry after being asleep for so long" Leone peeped out from behind his shoulder, several more apples swinging from a basket at her waist "So the fish boy isn't dead?" she asked Cooro, who shook his head good naturedly "Nope. Husky's tough. He got really hurt but he still made it through!"

It was then that Husky realized that his left leg—and many other parts of his body—were covered in neat cloth bandages, and that his skin was pale—even more pale than it usually was. "What happened to me?" he inquired, and Nana finally answered him "You passed out as I was carrying you out here" she said "I was following Kohaku—she knew her way through the passages. She took us to a secret passage out the back of the cave—and it lead us here. Everyone else's wounds were relatively minor—but you had lost a lot of blood out of a pretty nasty cut on your leg. Kohaku treated it—she really is an expert—and then she stayed by your side for four days. I helped too, but it's really because of her that you didn't die." Husky looked from face to face, and suddenly he realized it. "Where…where is Koha-san?" he asked quietly. Nana looked away, her eyes sad "She left an hour ago…" she murmured "We wanted her to stay, but she said that you would wake up soon and that her job with us was complete and that she must carry on alone—" despite Nana's attempt to keep him down, Husky stood. He was amazed at how little his leg hurt _Kohaku really is a miracle worker. _"I have to find her" he said "I have to thank her." Nana reached out "Husky-kun—you really shouldn't—" but he was already at the edge of the forest. Rose, Senri, and Kazana stepped aside as he raced past them, turning for only a second to address them "I'll be back soon….don't worry"

Walking hurriedly through the woods, he looked frantically about—left, right, up in the treetops, among the shrubbery. _Where could she be? Why did she leave without saying goodbye—_he imagined her gentle face and soft, strong hands. She had saved his life three times already—he owed her so much. _I just have to find her. _"Kohaku!" he called "Kohaku!" soon he was deep in the woods, and his voice was growing hoarse. His leg was beginning to get tired, and he knew that he was still weak. "Kohaku! Where are you!" he gasped, stumbling forward "Kohaku—" Suddenly a calm voice interrupted him from behind a sharp curve in the path right ahead "There's no need to yell…I'm right here"

Husky hurried towards the sound of the voice, his feet taking him into a small clearing in the center of which was a calm pool of water. And by the pool of water, sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest, was Kohaku. Her auburn hair shone brilliantly in the sun, and as she turned to face him he was shocked by how clear and bright her eyes looked now that he could see them out of the dingy darkness of the cave. "Koha-chan" he said, taking a step forward "Why on earth did you leave? I didn't get to thank you—or say goodbye—or" she stood, an suddenly she was before him, a thin finger pressing down on his lips in the gesture he remembered so well "Shh" she said "Don't ask questions. You're here now. And I knew you'd come. I didn't really leave—yet" Husky remained silent, but his arms reached out to enclose her tiny figure in his grasp. She stiffened at his touch, but all at once her slender arms were holding him too, and that's how they stayed for nearly a minute, simply enjoying one another's company and reveling in the realization that they were both alive. "Koha-chan, I—" Husky began as they drew apart "I mean I can't begin to thank you for what you've done for me. You've saved my life so many times—you've rescued my friends although you didn't even know them—and—well—you know—you're a great friend." he was blushing deeply now—he could feel his face turning a dark crimson as tears welled up in his eyes. _I must look like an idiot _he thought furiously, blinking to try to contain the tears. But she only laughed "Husky-kun" she said, her hand reaching up to stroke his cheek "You're so silly. I did all that because it was what I was born to do" a far away look filled her eyes as she continued "I was once told by a very wise man that I was meant to do great things. Well, because of you and your friends, I was able to do them. And I was able to finally be free—and realize what it is—to not be lonely. For the first time in so long. So no…I should be thanking you really"

Husky stared into her eyes—so lovely and strong—and he knew at once that she had healed. Finally, after so much time, she was finally free. "Where are you going?" he asked quietly, and she shrugged "I don't know" she answered "But I know that I'm no longer going to hide…I don't need to now" she smiled happily. Husky lowered his eyes "Is there any way…that I could convince you to stay with us?" he asked "You could be part of our family…share our lives…and always be near people who care about you". "No" she said softly but firmly "I am my own, and my way is not one that you are meant to follow" He nodded sadly, and concern filled her eyes. "I'm sorry…" She laughed playfully, lifting his chin so that he was looking at her again "Don't be sad… I thought you hate girls anyway" he frowned "Well…I do….mostly" he murmured gruffly "But…I mean…you're just…I'll miss you…" he said quietly, hesitating, and then gently leaning his forehead against hers, his eyes closed tightly. He knew if he opened them he would start to cry again, and he was already chiding himself for looking so unmanly "I know I'll always remember you and be thankful for what you've given my friends and I" he added.

She smiled and cradled his face in both her hands "Cherish them, Husky-kun—your friends I mean. They're really wonderful…and I know you love them. I'll remember you too. Husky. My first real friend." A gust of wind rustled through the trees, and when he opened his eyes, she was gone. The only thing remaining was the rippling water of the pond and a little cloud of dust that was settling where she had been only seconds before. Husky looked up into the treetops, but she was already far away, sprinting towards the place where her new life would begin. And now he knew it was time to get back to his. Sighing slightly, he walked back into the woods, the final words of the strange little squirrel +Anima whom he liked so well still sounding in the back of his mind: _Husky. _My_ first real friend._


	18. Epilog The Ball

**********Okay, for all of you guys who didn't like the KohaxHusky in the last chapter, THIS ONE'S FOR YOU :D I warn that this has some heavy-ish romance in it...I conetmplated changing the rating from T to M because of it, but I ended up just toning it down a bit to fit the T rating since the rest of the story isn't bad enough to be M. But I promise IT'S ADORABLE! :D So please enjoy ^^**********************

"What do you mean 'let's go to my house?'" demanded Rose as she fixed Leone with a furious gaze. All the +Anima were sitting in a circle together on the grass, discussing what they should do now. Leone's proposition had taken them completely off guard, and now every eye was fixed on the imperious lion +Anima "I thought you were abandoned and didn't have a place to live or something" said Kazana "and so you decided to tag along with Rose-chan " Leone shrugged, as though brushing off Kazana's stupidity. "Of course I have a place to live, silly. I was just running away 'cuz I wanted some adventure" she answered. "Woah, wait" cut in Nana "So…if you do have a home…wont your parents be worried sick about you?" Leone shrugged again "Yeah, probably. Although last time I was gone for two months…and the time before that a few weeks…so they're kinda used to it by now. Daddy's busy anyway…he likes me to take care of myself" Husky leaned forward "What does your father do anyway, you sneaky pipsqueak?" he asked harshly. Leone gave him a disdainful look "Oh he's like a regional governor or something…we live in a city not far from here I think, it's called Alamandra—" Rose gasped "You mean you're…nobility?" Leone lifted her chin proudly "Well isn't it quite obvious?" she answered pompously. Cooro's eyes were shining "So…is your house really big, Leo-chan? With lots of good food…all the time?" she nodded "Oh yeah, that's the best part" she told him "This one time, I went into the pantry and ate an entire wheel of cheese, all by myself! It was awesome—" Rose interrupted again "Well I guess we have no choice but to go—Alamandra really isn't far, I sell things there sometimes—and we need to return this little delinquent before her parents send out a search party. Why—she's been away from home for weeks, I can't believe she never told me! I oughta tan your hide, Leo—" Leone ignored her, leaping to her feet and running to Kazana "Gimme a piggy-back ride! Gimme a piggy-back ride!" she yelped. He chuckled, swinging her up onto his brawny back "I appreciate your style, your majesty" he said cheerfully "You're a rebel—I am too." Rose rolled her eyes. "Let's get going. If we start now, we'll be there before mid afternoon" She accepted Senri's hand to help her stand up, and started up the trail. Husky followed, falling to the back of the pack so that he could be alone for once in the past several days to think. With all the crazy events that had taken place, he felt almost as though his world had been turned upside down _I wonder if this is a new adventure all of it's own_.

The group arrived in Alamandra at nearly two PM. The streets of the large town were bustling with midday excitement, and people were rushing to and fro, carrying baskets of goods or leading children by the hand. Booths filled with goods lined the streets, and Husky's eyes widened as he tried to take in all the new scents, sounds, and sights that surrounded him as they walked down the main street and up towards the other end of the city. "It's close to the annual harvest festival, I think" said Rose "That's why everyone's so busy." Each of the +Anima was drawn by a different thing: Cooro had to be dragged away from a stand containing fresh juicy apple pies, Senri was nearly lost when he stopped to examine a dried flower stand, and Nana oohed and ahhed for quite some time over a shop window filled with the latest styles of bonnets."It's up there" said Leone suddenly, and looking up, the group gasped at the sight of a giant white house resting on a hill overlooking Alamadra, surrounded by an orchard of trees and flanked by large fields speckled with workers harvesting grain. "That's where you LIVE?" asked Cooro, his jaw dropping in amazement "You mean like….always?" Leone nodded "Yeah—except when I get bored and run away for awhile" she began skipping towards the house "Are you guys coming or not?" Rose chuckled quietly as the +Anima followed Leone towards her house "She has no guilt at all for all the trouble she's undoubtedly causing, does she?" she murmured, her heart softening at the sight of her little shadow gleefully skipping ahead.

"Why if it isn't the young mistress" exclaimed the maid who opened the door when they finally reached the front of the house. "Come in, all of you!" she ushered the whole group through an ornate set of double doors into an expansive, brightly-lit foyer that was surrounded by tall walls covered in ornate tapestries and lined with gorgeous gold statues and oaken furniture. Several other maids were scattered about the room, polishing, moving large potted plants back and forth, and babbling together in low voices. A grand, winding staircase stood at the far end of the room, and the maid, after indicating that they should wait there, rushed up it and disappeared into the doors at the top. Nana turned to Leone, who looked carefree as always "So….if you're royalty….how exactly did you get your +Anima?" she asked, her eyes still wide with amazement at the girl's newfound identity "Oh that? Well see ONE time this really meanie meanie son of one of my father's noble friends was teasing me with his friends….and they decided it would be fun to lock me in the dungeon for awhile….and while I was down there a minor earthquake took place and some of the walls caved in…the house is built on stone….and it sort of just….happened" she cocked her head to one side "I got out—and then I gave those impudent idiots who locked me down there a piece of my mind!" she cackled as the other +Anima shared a look. Before any more questions could be asked, however, a very beautiful woman with flowing auburn hair appeared at the top of the staircase. She was clothed ornately in a shimmering turquoise dress and exquisite gold jewelry, and as she saw Leone, her deep brown eyes widened "Oh daughter! My precious daughter!" she gasped, floating down the stairs and over to where the lion +Anima stood. Leone grinned "Hi mommy" she said, wrapping her small arms around her mother's legs. The lady hugged Leone close, a tear squeezing from the corner of her eye "I missed you so much…why do you always have to worry me so? Why can't you just stay here with me, my precious precious little flower, and be happy with a life of nobility?" Leone smirked "Cuz adventures are so much funner! Hey mom, I'm hungry, can me and my friends have something to eat?" Lady Goldenpaw drew back, her face glowing "Of course darling, whatever you like—" she turned to Husky and his friends "And I am so, so very grateful to be able to meet you and thank you for returning my daughter. My husband and I are indebted permanently to you." Rose looked baffled and blushed slightly as she bowed "Oh the pleasure is mine Lady…I'm sorry I didn't return her sooner…she wouldn't tell me where she was from, and she started following me…they we ended up finding these friends of mine through an interesting turn of events, and then she suggested that we come here—we were all very surprised! Your house is quite beautiful, and we are privileged to be here" Lady Goldenpaw let out a sigh of happiness and leaned forward to kiss a startled Rose on both cheeks "Bless you!" she cried "If only I knew how to thank you…Leone is high spirited, and I am so very glad she found such wonderful company to stay with during her travels!" Suddenly her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands "I know! You shall all stay for the Great Ball tonight! It's going to be a night to remember commemorating the start of the festival…We would love to have you!" Husky was about to open his mouth to protest when Nana's squeal cut him off "A real ball? With dancing? And dresses? Can we….can we really come?" Lady Goldenpaw nodded firmly "Of course you must." She clapped her hands and the maid who had originally greeted the group rushed to her side "Mary, please take these lovely young friends of my daughter upstairs and show them where they can bath…Oh, and please tell Jason to prepare new clothes and jewelry for them to wear—only the best will do!" Mary nodded, and before Husky could tell what had happened, he was being separated from his friends and ushered up the stairs, down a long hall, and finally into a room where a huge bath and several eager-looking maids awaited him. As soon as he saw them, he knew that there was no way to get out of this, and gulping, he gave himself up to the frenzy of scrubbing, brushing, and primping that would go on for the next hour and a half. He was reminded strongly and unpleasantly of his days as the son of nobility.

As darkness fell, the palace of Governor Goldenpaw became alive with activity. Carriages arrived from near and far, each carrying exquisitely dressed nobles, family, and friends of the Goldenpaw family. The beautiful crystal chandeliers were lit, bowls of punch and trays piled high with every manner of delicacy were brought out, and a string orchestra in the corner of the grand ballroom began to play a merry tune. Upstairs, the maids had finally ceased to pull and scrub at Husky, and the stood huddled around him before a full length mirror, admiring their work. "Oh you look so handsome!" gasped one "You have such a lovely face!" Husky grunted irritably, but deep down he was shocked at the startling difference in appearance since the last time he had seen himself. His hair and bangs, which in previous years had been chopped off in a short, careless style, were now styled nicely—swept across his forehead and falling in shimmering locks around his ears and almost to his shoulders. Somewhere during his travels, his face had lost most of its boyish roundness, trading it for an angular jaw and strong features. He was taller too—and his broadening shoulders and chest were accentuated by a crisp white suit with golden trimming and a creamy cravat. His bright blue eyes glowed back at him, full of wonderment and something else—fear? He hadn't realized what was happening until now, and suddenly it hit him hard: _I'm growing up._

Before he could contemplate the frightening truth, however, the maids were pushing him away from the mirror and out the door "You don't want to be late" one advised him "Lady Goldenpaw wants to introduce you and your friends specially to the guests—" Husky found himself suddenly at the top of the grand staircase looking down into the foyer—but it seemed like an entirely different place than when he had arrived there earlier that afternoon. Lamps and chandeliers glowed all around, casting soft light on hundreds of people, each wearing a more brilliantly colored outfit than the last, and all chattering excitedly as they entered through the main doors. Looking to his left, Husky caught a glimpse of Cooro, Senri, and Kazana standing together, and he quickly hurried to meet them "Well aren't you mister handsome this evening" said Kazana when Husky reached the group. Husky noticed that each of his friends was also decked out in new clothes—even Senri was wearing a handsome black suit with a gold pocket watch chain. "Shut up" he advised Kazana, turning to address Cooro, who was nibbling on what looked like a piece of apple strudel. "Hey, where's Nana and—" he was cut off as Lady Goldenpaw, accompanied by a dashing man in a grey suit, stepped forward from the center of the balcony and raised her hands for silence. Instantly, the noise that filled the room ceased, and every eye refocused on Governor Goldenpaw and his wife. "Good evening" said the governor "I welcome all of you to the annual Great Ball, and I hope that you all have a wonderful night of revelry. Before we begin, my wife, the beautiful Lady Roxanne Goldenpaw, has an announcement to make" He nodded to his wife, who smiled at the guests. "Today, we are very glad to announce that the precious Lady Leone, my daughter, has returned from her latest travels" she said, and Husky had to stifle a laugh _and by travels….you mean her little illegal escapade? _He thought. "So please join in welcoming Lady Leone!" said Lady Goldenpaw, and everyone in the room broke out into thunderous applause as a beautiful girl with thick curls of auburn hair and charming brown eyes stepped from the door and walked down the stairs to stand next to the Lady. She was wearing a gorgeous delicate yellow floor-length gown, and her shining ringlets were done up in two large bows on the sides of her head "Hello everyone" she said, looking from person to person regally "I am glad to be home to meet all of you tonight" exclamations of "Isn't she darling" and "What a beautiful girl" echoed throughout the room as the girl blew kisses in every direction, soaking up the attention. Husky's mouth hit the floor as realization hit him: _That's Leone! _The lovely girl in the delicate yellow dress seemed so completely different from the mischievous, boisterous pipsqueak he had met back in the cave that he could hardly believe his eyes.

Beside him, Cooro made a spluttering sound as he nearly choked on his strudel. "Leo-chan…" he whispered, and his face broke out into a wide, dreamy smile that Husky had never seen before. "On her voyage, Lady Leone met many good friends, who we have the privilege of having here with us tonight" continued Lady Goldenpaw, and looking in the direction of the boys, she gestured for them to come forward "Here we have our handsome gentlemen: Kazana, Senri, Cooro, and Husky" she said, and the audience clapped appreciatively. Husky felt sweat trickling down his forehead as he remembered what it felt like to be in front of an audience. _At least I'm wearing men's clothes this time though. _He thought.

Lifting out her arm to the other end of the balcony, Lady Goldenpaw beckoned once again "And our lovely ladies: Rose and Nana."

Now it was Husky's turn to almost choke.

Standing beside Rose, who was looking lovely herself in a fitted red sequined gown, was Nana. But it was a different Nana than he had ever seen before. Part of her thick honey-brown hair fell in ripples across her bare shoulders; the other part was drawn up in tortoise-shell combs and golden flower-shaped clips. The gentle curves of her torso, which were usually covered by her frilly, layered clothing, were accentuated by a soft-green, strapless bodice that ended in a full, gathered skirt that trailed on the ground. Husky noticed a glint of color from her neck, and looking closely, he felt his heart jump as he saw that she was wearing the pendant that he himself had given her so many months before. Nana smiled, her gently glossed lips and bright green eyes alive with happiness and excitement as she looked out over the beautiful room. Husky felt a nudge from beside him, and turning, he met Cooro's eyes "You're staring, Husky-kun" he whispered, smiling mischievously "Oh be quiet" Husky growled back "You were staring at Leone" Cooro looked slightly abashed "I was not" he gave back "And anyway, you're practically _drooling_" Husky sighed in exasperation, but luckily Governor Goldenpaw began to speak before he could shoot back an angry remark "Yes, please welcome our friends into your midst. Now please, go, and enjoy yourselves!" Another thunderous round of applause greeted him, and at once Husky found himself being dragged down the stairs and towards the dessert table by an eager Cooro "Come'on Husky-kun, let's go get something to eat!" he exclaimed. "Cooro—wait—" looking back, Husky glimpsed Nana walking down the stairs next to Rose, who was being escorted by none other than Senri himself, and in an instant the whole group was lost from view within the waves of people who were heading towards the ballroom. A sudden image of Nana dancing with some other handsome noble flashed through Husky's mind.

As if his body was acting on its own accord, he yanked his hand free of Cooro's, muttered an excuse about having to go to the bathroom, and then zipped off in the direction of the ballroom, elbowing his way through people until he finally reached the entrance. Scanning the room, he finally spotted Nana standing in a group of what must be Leone's friends—and to Husky's private horror, talking with a gorgeous blond boy who was gazing intently into her eyes. Dodging several dancing couples, Husky skirted around the wall until he was within a few feet of where they were standing. _What am I doing? _The logical part of his mind demanded _I look like an idiot—and it's her business who she talks too—_" His courage gave out, and he was just about to duck behind a large potted plant when the blond boy looked up and spotted him. "Hey, isn't that your friend over there?" he asked Nana, and she turned, her face lighting up as she saw Husky "Husky-kun!" she called, waving to him "Come on over! I want you to meet Jun-san, he's a friend of Leone's!" hating himself for being seen, Husky walked over, his eyes meeting Jun's brown one's with what must have been a completely murderous stare "It's nice to meet you, Husky-san" said Jun pleasantly, but Husky caught a glimmer in his eye and twist in his smile that he didn't like at all. He took Jun's extended hand and shook it, but before he let go, he clenched his fingers tightly, narrowing his eyes at the noble "It's nice to meet you, too" he said "I see you've met Nana already." He nodded, turning his smoldering gaze back to Nana "And in fact, I was going to ask you, Nana-san, if you would like to da—" Husky felt his face grow hot, and in a sudden impulse, he reached down and laced his fingers through Nana's

"Actually, Nana already promised me her first dance of the evening" he said firmly _What am I doing? I hate dancing! _Nana gave a tiny gasp beside him "I—I did? I mean…" she glanced quickly from Husky's intense eyes to Jun, who's smile never faltered "Come on, Nana-chan" said Husky gruffly, leading her out into the dance floor before she could say another word. His face was bright red, and he carefully avoided her gaze as he placed his hand on her waist and began to guide her across the floor. Although it was something he never told a soul, he was fairly good at dancing—his days in the palace had taught him that much. "Husky-kun…what's going on?" Nana asked dazedly, her hand moving hesitantly to rest on his shoulder. "Oh just be quiet" he grunted "That…Jun boy…he was a creep if I ever saw one" Nana looked down "I thought he was nice…" she whispered "Shows how much you know about boys" shot back Husky. To his horror, he spotted Senri dancing with Rose several couples away, and when Rose caught his glance, she smiled and laughed, pointing so that Senri could see.

"Husky, look at me!" Nana suddenly gasped, and startled, he did. Her face was red, and her eyes were wide and burning. _She's…she's angry at me_. "You think…you think I can't take care of myself or something—but I can! Alright? You don't have to pretend to be in love with me or something in order to scare off other guys who you _think _might be creeps!" Husky gasped. "Pretend? You think I'm pretending to be in love with you...? That's the most ridiculous—why would I ever want to-" Nana suddenly broke free from his grasp, and she raised her hand as if to slap him, but suddenly a tall, blond boy appeared by her side. "Well, Nana-chan, are you really to come dance with me now?" asked Jun mischievously, grabbing her arm. Behind him two more tall, noble-looking boys materialized, laughing as Nana struggle in Jun's grasp "She's a pretty one, alright" said the one to Jun's left "I thought you were kidding, but you really did snag the most gorgeous girl of the bunch" "Come on sweetie" said the other to Nana in a taunting tone "Why don't you come have fun with us for a while?" Nana let out a squeal "No!" she protested, trying to pull away "Let go of me—Husky, help!" Husky didn't have to be asked twice. A sudden rage filled him as he saw helpless Nana being dragged away by Jun and his thugs, and all at once he let out a feral-sounding roar, dashing forward and seizing Nana. With one pull, he broke the boys' grasp on her, and in a flash he was running, pulling her along with him. Couples parted in surprise as they dashed through the entrance to the ballroom, through the foyer, where Cooro and Leone were contentedly sampling food from the dessert table, and finally up the stairs and through the first door he came to. He didn't stop until the door was closed and locked behind them, and then he collapsed, breathing heavily, on the edge of the grand canopied bed that stood at one end of the room.

"Husky-kun" Nana gasped in surprise "You—you rescued me—" Husky looked away angrily "I told you they were thugs—I just had your best interest in mind, and you had to go getting all angry at me. So typical of stupid girls." Nana hesitated, and then quietly she joined Husky on the edge of the bed. He still wouldn't look at her, but his breathing had softened; he was more exhausted now than angry.

"Husky-kun…Husky" she whispered. He started, surprised at the intimacy with which she spoke his name. Turning slowly, he looked into her deep green gaze. Her face was so apologetic, and tears quivered in her eyes. He felt her hand close over his, and despite his instinct to pull it away, he stayed still "I…I'm sorry" she whispered "I didn't mean to yell…I was just confused…but now I know that you were right. And I was wrong. So I'm sorry…and…thank you for rescuing me from Jun" Husky looked down and took a deep breath, his face hot "I…Nana…I…." He stuttered. His mind rebelled instantly: _What am I saying? Did I really just say that out loud? I sound like an incoherent idiot! _But rather than drawing back, he continued. Something in his heart wouldn't let him stop. "When I said…how…I love you…back in the cave…I meant it. I mean you're still a stupid girl but…I still love you…only you." He whispered. Her eyes grew wide "Do you really?" she asked, and he nodded, his eyes beginning to fill with tears, which he knew he couldn't withhold "Nana. I never…ever…want to lose you again" His hand curled into a fist beneath hers. She smiled faintly "I don't want to lose you either." She said, quite calmly. "And you know I love you too. I might be young…" she scooted closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder "But I'm pretty sure this is what love feels like."

Husky smiled in spite of himself. The protesting voice in his head was somehow muted, and its nagging had dulled to a quiet hum. The silence that fell over the room was peaceful—and it hung over them like a spell until Nana finally spoke again

"Well…aren't you going to kiss me now or something?" she asked, her voice small.

Husky was startled, and for an instant he didn't know what to do. _She wants me to do WHAT? _But somehow he managed to turn without falling off the bed, and the second he met her asking gaze again, he suddenly understood—and he acted.

"Yeah, sure" he whispered, and as she closed her eyes, he leaned forward, his mouth pressing down on her lightly parted lips. He drew away almost instantly, and they looked at each other for a moment "I…I liked that" she said, and he nodded "Do you…do you mind if I…?" he said. Wordlessly, she nodded, and he leaned in again.

Almost at once, warmth and wonder spread through Husky's body. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt before….it was mysterious, yet so beautiful…sweet and gentle. He didn't exactly know HOW he should react, but all at once he wanted more…he needed more. He deepened the kiss, his lips moving faster against hers, and his hands subconsciously clutching Nana to him as though he would never let go. He realized vaguely that they were laying on the bed now, his arms pinning her against the sheets and his own body resting on top of hers. His mouth never left hers as his shaking fingers traveled down her sides—she let out a tiny gasp as they gently traced the contours of her stomach and hips. Meanwhile, his tongue ran over the entrance to her lips, and in an instant he tasted the sweet, wet inside of her mouth.

Husky felt her small hands tangle in his hair, and her body arch up to meet his—and suddenly strange warmth was spreading down him until it finally came to rest…. _What is happening to me_ he thought desperately as he shifted to accommodate the new sensation that was sprouting between his legs _I've never felt like this before. _

Much later, Husky would realize that that night at the ball was the first time he'd ever really wanted a girl—both heart and body.

He moaned deeply, and she uttered a small cry of her own as she felt his manhood pressing against her. "Husky…I…" she whimpered, and he gently bit her bottom lip, soliciting another gasp. "Nana" he answered "Shhhh…" His hands found her face, and he stroked her cheeks and hair, his fingers savoring her gentle softness. He continued to kiss her, but his lips moved to touch her nose, and then draw a trail of kisses down her neck and over her collarbone.

Finally, exhausted, he rested his head against her chest, his eyes closed peacefully. Nana placed her hand on his back and stroked him. "Husky…that was a little much for our second kiss, don't you think?" she murmured at length, and he smiled "Yeah…you're probably right." Sitting up, he grunted as he straightened his suit, quickly regaining his rock-like composure "Well…we better go. They're probably missing us". Nana smiled and sat up herself. "Hey Husky…" she said quietly "What?" he was already halfway to the door, but he turned around to look at her. She smiled "I love you" He blushed, but a small smile played at the edge of his lips "Come on, you stupid…stupid girl" he answered, grabbing her hand in his.

Nana giggled as he led her back out the door, down the stairs, and into the ballroom. She knew deep down that although he may shun her, may treat her like another one of the idiotic girls he so despised…she had a place in his heart, just as he had a place in hers. Somewhere in their relationship was embedded that night behind the locked door…and after that, their separate paths would go on as one.

THE END

* * *

Tashi-chan: Wowwww...this is weird...finally after so long, the story is over ^^

Nana: WTH was that?

Tashi: What do you mean? I thought you liked him!

Nana: But he...but we...AHHHH! I'm only 12!

Husky: ...*blush* that was...er...hey Tashi, why do you have such a dirty mind?

Tashi: I don't! If you wanted dirty, I could have had you guys-

Nana: OKAY! NEVERMIND! ^^ Goodbye everyone! Thanks for reading!

Tashi: Yeah :D I love you guys. Sorry sorry sorry it's been like 2 years since this story began, I hope you loved it anyway :)


End file.
